Harry and the heiress of the past
by alectria
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister growing up? And what if this sister is from the past? This story show that being two is sometimes better when life is too hard for an only child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! First i'm french so sorry if there as some errors, i'm actually reviewing it to try to correct them all. And secondly it's my first story so please let me know what you think of it because I have few more stories that i'm writing but I prefer to wait to see if people like what i'm writing before putting other stories here...**

**And even if i would like to say otherwise I don't own anything except for the few characters I have created of course:)  
><strong>

**So the story: Harry has a twin who is known as the Heiress of the past. We will follow both of them as they discover their past and change their future. **

**The warnings: I prefer to tell there will be slash Het and perhaps threesome but the later is not sure. And in the first chapter there will be rape but only vaguely told. **

**So on with the story... I really hope you will enjoy it!**

Harry and Selena were in the cupboard under the stairs, both tired and hungry. They were used to it after all those years living with the Durdley. Seven years being their housekeepers, their cook, all that they needed but instead of being paid, they were beaten and starved. But it was their life. The only thing that had allowed them to stay alive was that they were together. The few lasts days had been the worst, Vernon kept looking at Selena in a stranger way that made them shiver in fear without knowing why. Selena had never received a strong beating just some slaps here and there, it was Harry who received the worst trashing. Most of the time Selena was cooking and cleaning while Harry had to do all the heavy work. For a long time they had hoped that doing everything to the best of their ability would make their family love them but after their fifth year and their first strong beating at the hand of their uncle for having received the felicitation of their teachers. That day they learned that they mustn't do better than their cousin and that they would never be loved. After that they resigned themselves, accepting their live as it was. Never expecting to have anyone loving them, they only had themselves and it was the only thing that had negate the verbal abuse they had. When one of them felt like what their family was saying was true, the other would gave all the support need to be strong again. But each time it was harder to keep going.

Today Petunia and Dudley were going to the cinema and Vernon kept grinning and pushing them to go. Harry could hear them through the door and he could feel Sel shiver against him.

"_I have a bad feeling Har."_ She said silently.

Harry could only nod and hug her. When they heard the door closing, footsteps approach and suddenly the cupboard door open violently.

_"Come Girl! I have need of you upstairs."Screamed Vernon, taking her by the arm. He pulled forcefully and led her up the stairs. Harry couldn't help but follow discreetly.

He became more worry when Vernon pushed Selena in the parent bedroom. There he put her on the bed and begun to pull the old t-shirt of his sister and touched her. Harry couldn't let him touch her like this so he caught the forearm of Vernon and pulled with all his strength hoping to stop him all the while knowing it was useless.

_ "Stop touching her!" He screamed while crying, knowing it was futile.

_"I will do what I want to her, freak!" Vernon said pushing Harry against the wall and begun to beat him. When Selena try to stop him he back hand her and send her fly knocking her out. Harry watching that became crazy and his fist touched Vernon back.

_"You will regret this Boy and after I have finish with you I will do what I want to your little freak of a sister!" He said with a nasty smile.

The last thing Harry saw before falling unconscious was Vernon put his sister on the bed.

When Selena woke everything was black and she could feel her brother against her back.

_"Har are you ok?" She whispered.

_" I… I'm ok I guess. Y .. You? What did he do to you?" Harry hesitated to ask he wasn't sure he wants to know the answer.

And like always what one know the other know too. It was like that for them. Harry saw a blurry Vernon approach her and begin to remove her pant but the scene stopped.

"_No, don't look please."_She said with her voice wavering. _"But you must know what I saw after." _ Harry could feel the scene fast forward, he senses like something twisting and breaking inside her. And suddenly a lot of knowledge appears inside her head. Too fast to comprehend everything at once. But he caught the gist of it. Magic exist and Selena wasn't really his twin, not that that change anything between them. They were everything for each other.

_" We must leave. Now we know where we can go." She whispered.

_"Are you sure? What if it's worst there?"

_"It can't be worse than THAT!" She said desperate and crying.

Harry couldn't let her like this, he hugged her, being careful of their hurts.

_"Ok, we go. But when? "

_"After they're gone, today is Monday they must go to school and work. And yesterday I heard Petunia had a garden party at her club."

Together they waited to hear all of them leave, completely forgotten in the cupboard.

_"How do you want to go there?" Whispered Harry.

_"We can apparate there. I know where and how. But we need to go outside I think."

_"Yes we must go outside I can feel something pressing in the house."

Harry took his sister hand and help her stand in spite of the pain. Together they walk difficultly out of the house. It was a long way for them, Harry could feel one of his leg was wrong and Selena could hardly walk through the pain. But once in the garden both of them lift their head to feel the sun on their faces. Selena concentrated hard and a big pop sound exploded as they disappeared. Fortunately nobody was outside when it happened.

They appeared in a big hall with a lot of people around them. They heard a lot of gasps and saw two small being approached them with dangerous air about them.

"_Goblins"_ Said Selena shivering with fear, there was too much people.

Harry knowing his sister couldn't speak because of the fear decided to do the talking but what to tell? Without knowing how he suddenly had an idea.

_"I am the twin of the heiress of the past. I seek help from the Goblin nation for healing and protection." He said quickly afraid of being attack by the two goblins. But both stop and stared at him. Their stares passed on Selena and their eyes grown larger seeing the state they were in.

_"Come children, I'm Gridhook and in the name of the goblin nation we will help you."

The two goblins lead them gently to an empty room and a sofa appeared.

_"Sit, I will go search a good healer for you two." Said the other goblin before leaving the room.

_"Be calm wizards child. It's an honor to help you both. We know who you are both. And we will do everything to help you."

Selena begun crying in relief knowing their live was about to change and she was so tired. Harry sat taking his sister with him and begun to whisper quietly to her. Both feeling like they were empty, they were waiting for the next part of their journey without knowing if it was a good or bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! As I have a little problem with finding what to write after the Chapter 19, I reread everything and i'm trying to arrange a few things so please be patient with me and tell me if you like my story. First and now second chapter are now rewritten, I will continu with the others.**

Chapiter 2

When both children begun to grow sleepy a women entered the room and gasped. Selena watched the woman put her hand over her mouth and her eyes became watery. The woman had long blond hair that frame a round face, she was a little short and seem plump. She shook her head and put two block of wood on the floor and with an arc of her wand they became two single beds.

_"Come child, I will help you be better." She said giving her hand to Harry. But he shook his head.

_"Selena first, our uncle…" He couldn't finish the sentence looking at the floor.

_"Ok." The women said with a small smile. She indicated the bed to Selena who tried to stand but couldn't.

Gridhook approached and helped the small girl on the bed careful to not touch her too much.

Harry came to the other bed and watched as the women began passing her wand over Selena. A glow formed around her and he saw his sister relaxing before falling asleep. He couldn't stop the tears to drop from his eyes as he took her hand and began climbing in the bed next to her. He gave a defiant look at the woman when she made a move to stop him, and she finally sigh before enlarging the bed for the two of them knowing the boy needed the comfort. Finally she began treating him grind her teeth has she repair all the badly healed bones. When she finished the work she could do to the poor dears, she create a golden dome around them to help them repair the rest slowly.

_"Have you finish healer?" Asked Gridhook watching the children.

_"They will need a lot of help to heal the rest. I have only made them good enough to stay alive but nothing can be done about their malnourished state. It will take time but they are strong, they will heal physically." She answered before sitting tiredly on the sofa near the bed.

A few days later both of them was waking feeling like their bodies were new ones.

"_It doesn't hurt anymore."_ He said to his sister.

"_Yes it's nice to be like this."_ She answered sleepily.

_"Oh good you're awake." Said the woman who was speaking quietly to the goblin seeing them move their heads.

_"Yes, thank you for your help. It feels great to be without pain."Said Selena with a small smile.

The face of the women seems to crumble and a few tears appears in her eyes.

_"It was my pleasure to heal you. I cannot believe…" She didn't finish her sentence.

_"but now we must discuss what will be your future. You can't stay here, we must find you a guardian and we must go through your heritage. Both of you." Said Gridhook.

_"For the guardian I know how to find one but I think we must find our heritage first." Said Selena.

_"I have the paper test for your identity and with it we will know everything that you own." Gridhook put two papers in front of the twin and indicate that each must put a bit of blood on them.

Harry saw a lot of writing appears on the paper in front of him and watched the same on Selena's.

Gridhook take the papers and read them with an awe expression.

_ "Selena Potter-Emrys, Daughter of Myrdhin and Nuria emrys adopted by James and Lily Potter. Heir of the house Emrys and all the Emrys's vaults. Lord Emrys insure that the library vault was keep up to date by us and state that all your vaults must be only accessible by you. Harry james Potter Son of james and Lily Potter Heir of the house Potter and all the Potter's vaults. you are now both very richs and influencials children." Said the goblin with what could pass as a smile for a goblin.

_"Myrdhin and Nuria? My parents. I remenber now. He gave me to the Potter and they have done a ritual to make Harry and me twins." Whispered Selena taking the hand of her brother.

_"now what do you want to do for the guardian?" Asked the healer.

_"The true magical gardian ritual." Answered Selena.

The two adult watch as both children stand and Selena draw a circle around them before taking a big breath.

_"We children of magic who was wrong by their family we ask Magic to make the choice, to find us a true magical gardian. We stand to be juge to prouve our claim right. We stand and wait for Magic to make our lives right again." Both twin spoke in the same voice. And the circle began to glow and a second circle appear in front of them.

The second circle glow too bright to be watch and when the light dim. A man was in the circle looking surprise and began to look around.

_"No! Don't move!" Cried the goblin when the man lift a foot to leave the circle.

_"What in merlin name happened?" Said the strange man looking really frightenning to Selena.

She observed the man looking around and stare at the two of them . he was really tall and really black. Everything in him was black. His eyes, his hair even his clothes. Harry feeling the fear coming from his sister took her in his arms.

_"Those children made the true magical guardian ritual. You must stay in the circle. Read those, it's theirs medical sharts. As you see their names are hidden..."

_" I know of this ritual." Interrupt the man while reading the files. His face became more and more sombre and full of hate as he read.

_"I can't be the best guardian for these children. I'm not a nice man and i don't know anything about raising children."He said with barely control fury in his voice. Both Harry and Selena shivered hearing it.

_"The ritual cannot be mistake mister. The magic choice you for a reason. Do you accept?" Asked Gridhook.

The man was staring at the two poor waifs before him. There were such desolation and a deep resignation in their eyes, as if seeing him hesitate was something they were expecting.

_"I... I cannot refuse. If I say no they must go back to those monsters who hurts them. I accept." Said the man closing his eyes not wanting to see the deep purple eyes of the girl.

The paper in his hand glow and writing appeard on top.

Selena Potter-Emrys and Harry Potter are now adopted by Severus Snape.

_"Potter!" Stammered the man." I adopt The Potter's Twin! You can't be serious!"

_"It seem right." Said the healer. "And now we must discuss their treatment for the next few months. Both must take nutrition potions every morning without fail to corret their malnutrition."

_"Of course." Said Severus looking at the two poor children near him. He took a big breath and thought about what he just learned. They were the children of his nemesis but they were only children and beaten children at that! He began making a list in his head about everything they will need for the next few months. He wasn't sure what to do next but the most important right now was to make their health the best possible. It was strange for him, he had a feeling like his life just made a U-turn and something was whispering to him that if he took good care of the twin he would heal too. Just as he was prepare to speak to them a goblin open the door.

_"There is Headmaster Dumbledore asking about the Potters." He said to Gridhook.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mindspeak between the twins."_

_"Who is he?" Asked Harry nervously.

_"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts the school of wizardry. He also is my boss." Said Severus with a little sneer.

_"Do we let him come?" Asked the goblin.

_"Yes he must know what happened."

A few moments later the door was opened and an elderly man entered.

_"Severus! What are you doing here and what is the meaning of this? Why the twins Potter have leave their house?"

_"Albus. I also have questions for you." Interrupted Severus calmly." When all of the staff asked about the twins you keep saying, they were pampered by their family. Have you bother to check on them? Or have you just assumed they were ok?"

_"I... They were with theirs aunt and uncle, their family; of course they are pampered like any other child!" Said the headmaster with an expression of surprise.

_"Then would you mind reading this? It's theirs health history for the last seven years." Severus gave Albus the papers but put a hidden charms on the individuals names.

All watched as Albus read the information and his face became more and more stricken.

_"As their magical guardian I thought they were safe there." He said in a small voice.

_"You were our magical guardian? But we never saw you? Where were you? Why did you let us there?" Cried Selena as Harry put his arms around her looking close to tears.

_"I'm sorry child but I never thought..."

_"You never thought to check Albus." Interrupted Severus with little sympathy." You just assume and they paid the price of your folly! Now they are mine and I will do what must be done to protect them and try to repair what your decision brought on them."

_"How can you be the guardian? I'm their guardian." Asked Dumbledore.

_"Mister Dumbledore, the children have done the true magical guardian ritual, you aren't their guardian anymore and nothing can change that now that Mister Snape accepted them." Said Gridhook with a hard expression." And I would like to add that you deny them their heritage, you let them be completely ignorant of who they are. Why would you do that? When they will inherit the Potter fortune and a lot will be ask of them when they become adult." Selena watched the goblin became animate with passion about the injustice. She wonder why he told only about the potter and not her father but with the knowledge at her disposition, she thought it wasn't a bad idea, the fewer people who know the more they were protected.

_"How can they have know this ritual? And how can they have come here?" Asked Dumbledore with suspicion.

_"We don't know, we just wish to be safe and appear here." Said Harry with an innocent expression. He said the truth but kept certain fact hidden; it was true they don't know how apparition works. Harry could feel the amusement coming from Selena and had a hard time keeping a straight face. The adult were always easily fooled if you push the right buttons, they almost always thought children were stupid so saying they don't know work most of the time.

_"Now that you know everything, we must discuss what will happened now." Said Severus hoping to stop the headmaster inquiry, he could see the boy had manipulate the truth and don't know if he could keep it up for long.

_"Where will you live Severus?" Asked Albus with his gaze on the paper. All could see that he was shaken by the health results. He couldn't believe he hadn't check on them, it was his entire fault.

_"If we can stay at Hogwarts during the year we will have only to see for the holydays. But I must be clear if we stay at the school I won't allow anyone to dictate how I should raise them. I want complete freedom to do as I choose."

_"Of course my boy." Answered Albus quite happy to keep the tree of them where he can see them often.

_"Good now excuse me but we have a lot of thing to do." Severus indicates the sofa to the two children before transfiguring a chair for himself. Dumbledore knowing he was dismissed took a last look full of sorrow at the two childs before going.

Harry and Selena watched apprehensively the healer and Gridhook in hope that they would remain in the room. Both were a little leery of staying alone with the tall dark man. Seeing their gaze the healer gave them a small nod and created another chair to sit.

_"Good. I have a lot of questions. But not about your family, not yet." Severus added seeing the looks of fear on the two smalls face.

_"What do you want to know?" Asked Harry trying to be brave.

_"How did you know to come here and anything else about our world?" Severus tried to used a soft voice to make them feel safe but wasn't sure he succeed.

_"Yesterday, we didn't know anything. But from what I know now, I think I can explain but I must go way back to explain." Said Selena not sure they will like the long tale. When all adult nodded their heads she took a big breath.

_"I don't know the date exactly but my parents were in the past. My father now know as Merlin and his wife tried really hard to have a child but couldn't. Until me. They were really happy to learn I was there. When I was in my mum she was poisoned and nothing they could do to save her but she stay alive long enough to give birth. During the long wait they try to decide what to do, because they were soul mates ,my father was to die with my mum. So they asked Magic and Destiny where to put me. They saw a couple with a baby boy in the water and it was decided I would be put with them. My father travel several time in the future to help prepare my coming there. He learnt a lot of thing to know what kind of world it will be. During my birth my mum gave me all her powers and died. My father knowing he would follow quickly took me to the nice couple and explains everything to them. They accept to adopt me and they have done a blood ritual to make me and the boy twins without erasing my parents. My father gave me some of his powers and all his knowledge but put a shield on them to keep me from being overwhelmed by them. But I think that what my uncle..." Selena couldn't finish and Harry took her hand.

_"Selena broke the shield and remembered everything but it was too quick to learn everything at once so some things are there and other are just out of reach for the moment. It's like if we need the knowledge just jump in our head." Finished Harry with a little voice.

_"Potter, you say our heads. Do you mean that you too have that knowledge?" Asked gently Severus.

_"All our live we can speak in our heads. What one knows the other know but it's not like really there. What Sel know from her father is there but I can only know what she's knows right now. Like she is in a room and I'm only seeing her through the windows."

Severus took a few seconds to absorb what both of them told him. He adopted the twins of his enemy and one of them was the daughter of Merlin. For merlin sake! The girl has merlin's knowledge in her head! But at the same time both of these children need help and care before anything else.

_"Ok!" He said after a little hesitation." First we need to go shopping for some clothes and toiletries. After we will go home to settle and see how we will live together." He added after seeing Harry letting out a huge yawn.

_"Can you come we us to shop they will be calmer we another adult, I think." He whispered to the healer.

_"Of course I can come."

_"What's your name?"

_"Mary Whitey." She answered with a smile.

The goblin hearing what he had say gave him a bag of money.

_"From which account would you like it to be taken?" Gridhook asked.

_"Mine. Thank you."

It took an hour in the shop to decide on some clothes and a few toiletries. In the end Severus was ready to AK himself, the twins were hardly any help. They keep trying to hide when he ask what they want. He could image that the people who had them have never buy them anything not even the most basic.

When they were ready to leave it became hard, the twins began shivering and almost crying when Mary say goodbye. After a lot of reassurance he convinced them to let him take him in his arms to apparate.

Harry was in awe of the castle and couldn't believe they would live there. The last few hours had been really hard for them. The two adults kept trying to buy them things but he couldn't help being afraid to be ask to repay them in some way.

"_We must have faith, Magic has chosen him, he won't hurt us. Right?"_ Even as she told him that he could feel her hesitating.

"_We must try . Perhaps it will be a good thing living there with him. He buys us clothes! And all those things. He even buys us each a teddy bear! He can't be all bad."_

Unaware of the conversation taking place between the twins, Severus took off in direction of the entrance. He was tired but it was nothing compare to the twins who seems to be ready to drop.

_"this is Hogwarts. Do not wander or you will be lost. And don't be afraid of the inhabitants, they are used to children. We are in the beginning of august so there are few teachers. But the few that are here are nice so try to not be afraid."

The big doors open as they near them and he could hear both gasp as they entered the castle.

He stopped and sneered as he saw McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting for them.

_"Severus! We were waiting. I hope everything is alright. The house elves have prepared a child bedroom in your apartment." Said Albus with his usual good humor.

_"We were buying clothes." Was the curt reply of Severus.

Minerva stayed quiet and watched the twins tremble and trying to hide behind the potion master.

_"Selena, Harry say hello to Professor McGonagall." Severus said taking a step to the side to prevent the hiding.

_"Hi." Came the soft reply of the two children.

Minerva couldn't keep the chock seeing the too small bodies. It was obvious they hadn't enough to eat to be this small. She had known as Albus had passed the last hour telling her about his regrets in not having listen to her or check on them.

_"Hello Selena and Harry I'm happy to know you are now here. We will be happy to help you if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She said trying to appear less threatening.

_"Now if you excuse us, we need to see the bedroom and both of them need a good night sleep." Severus pushed the twin in the direction of the donjons without waiting for a reply.

_"Try to keep track of where we are. I don't want to have to keep looking for you because you don't know where the entrance of my apartment is."

_"Yes sir." Answered Harry looking around. He was really tired and walking was becoming too hard to keep up. He took Sel hand in hope of keeping her from staying behind.

The tall man stopped in front of a moving picture of a man behind a cauldron. Both children jumped a little when the man in the picture moved and asked for a password.

_"The password is Belladonna." The door opened and the tree of them entered.

The rooms were sober in brown colour with touch of green. Both children find them great.

_"Through this corridor the first door is my potion room, the second door is my bedroom don't enter them without asking me first. And the last one is you room, inside you can do anything you want but keep it clean and in order."

_"Our own room? Are you sure? We can stay in a corner, we don't want to take your second room." Said Selena while trying to keep from running away in fright.

_"Listen to me!" Snap Severus." I don't want to repeat myself so pay attention. I am not your uncle. You will have three meals a day whatever happened, you will have your own room which I can't enter without your permission and I will never strike you. Now go to your room explore it and tidy up your clothes in the wardrobe. After that come in the living room we have to straighten a few things before diner and after you two go to bed. Understand?"

When both children nodded he stands straighter and went to his little kitchen to prepare himself some tea. After some though he call a house elf.

_"What can Tida do for you?" Asked the small house elf.

_"Prepare some hot chocolate for the twins and can you send me a nurse house elf that can take care of them."

_"Yes master Snape." A soft pop was heard and a few second later two mugs of chocolate appear on the table in front of the fireplace.

Five minutes later two small heads appear in the doorstep.

_"Come sit." Said Severus. Both hesitate a few seconds but came and sit on the sofa.

_"Drink you chocolate and listen. First I won't lie to you, ever. There will be rules you must follow. You will eat three times a day, every day; for the first two days you will sleep a lot and take time to get used to live here. You go sleep at eight o'clock and I don't want any excuses. At nine o'clock in the morning you will be in the kitchen for breakfast. After that you can play or do what do you want but quietly, I don't want screaming children while I brew in my room. After lunch we will try to see where you are in your study and after that we will put a schedule to take lessons. After dinner you will have an hour to do what you want and go to bed. Are you ok we that? "

Both watched him as if he was a strange thing, before hesitantly nodding.

_"Good have you any question?"

Seeing as they kept silent he nod and stands.

_"Now go brush your teeth and go to bed."

The twins quickly stand and almost run out the room.

"_Do you think it will be ok?"_ Asked Harry.

"_I hope. But can you image? He wants us to eat and play and does nothing more than learn all day! "_Said Selena chocked that he hadn't mentioned cleaning or cooking.

"_Perhaps it's because it's logic? We must wake early to make the breakfast."_ Answered Harry impatient to know what sleeping in a bed was like.

Early in the morning both wake up together in the same bed. They dressed and prepared to go to the kitchen to cook breakfast before Severus woke.

But when they enter the kitchen they find him sipping a coffee and reading a newspaper.

_"Sorry we will be quick to prepare breakfast. What do you want? We can almost do anything!" Cried Selena running to the stove in hope of avoiding a beating for their tardiness.

Surprised Severus put the paper down and stare as the small girl cooked some bacon and toast with quick efficiency as the boy search for plate in the kitchen shelves.

_"Stop!" He ordered. And watch as they both seems to freeze before beginning to tremble. "You don't cook! You sit at the table and food will appear on the table for you to eat." He explains a little at a loss for word.

_"But…" hesitated Harry not knowing what to do now.

_"I spoke plain English sit and eat what appear on your plate. And drink a glass of milk and your nutrition potion too. I don't want to hear complain you do as order and that's all."

The twin look at each other's and sat with hesitation. Both stares as food appear on their plates. Selena begin to eat without taking her eyes off Severus to gauge his reaction. When both of them saw that he only retook his paper they take heart and begin eating with pleasure.

Looking discreetly at them Severus hid a small smile behind his paper. After gorging themselves, they both sat back with small sigh.

_"Good now that you are finish. I want to know how is your reading?" He asked.

_"Good."

_"Good what?" He replied sternly.

_"Our reading is good. We just have some problems with big words." Answered Selena.

_"I have put a small library this morning near the fireplace. The books in it are for you. Some are on our world and culture other are from professor McGonagall. She though it is a good idea to have some story book for your amusement. But I must be clear I would prefer if you read the educational book instead of some stupid story about little dragons." He said with a sneer.

When Selena entered the living room she went directly in front of the library and begun choosing a book. She takes 'Magical being across the world the truth about them'. And after sitting on the floor began reading. Harry decided to explore the rooms and searched for something to do.

"_Har he said to read; what are you doing?"_

"_I don't want to read. I want to explore the castle! Image a real castle! We could have so much fun now that we can do anything besides cleaning and gardening!" _

Harry decided to go and disappeared outside without Severus seeing him leave. He walked slowly afraid to be seen and he observed everything around him. There was a lot of corridors and came across a spectre.

_"Hi little one. I heard professor Snape adopt two little children. You must be Harry. Nice to meet you."

_"Hi." He said a little breathless. "You are a ghost!"

_"Yes ". Answered the bloody baron. "Are you supposed to be outside professor Snape apartments?"

Harry suddenly became afraid of being scold for being there so he ran.

His potion was good and it just have to be left alone for an hour, so Severus decided to see what the little monster could have destroy during their free time. He came across Selena who was sprawl on the floor giggling at a picture of moving magical bunnies.

_"Selena where is your brother?" He asked please to see her so quiet and relax. But as soon as he spoke she tense.

_"He is to the toilet." She answered calmly.

His years as a spy help him honed his observation skill and he saw that she wasn't so calm after all. He became suspicious.

_"Where is your brother?" He repeated a little forcefully.

_"He …He is in the toilet." She resaid a little fearfully.

He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

_"Enter!" He screamed without taking his eyes off the girl who stay glued to the book.

_"Hum…. Severus? I think I have found something that belongs to you." Said a little man. He was about a foot taller than Harry. The boy was red in the face and ready to cry.

Severus turns around and saw Harry cringing under his stare.

_"Harry go to your room and stay there. Keep the door open, I want to be able to see you." He said with great calm before addressing professor Flitwick.

_"Thank you. Where was he?"

_"He was watching the painting of sir Grother playing Quidditch. I found him laughing. After a few questions he tried to run but I caught him and brought him back here. Poor boy he was really scared, he kept saying that he would let me beat him because he was a bad boy for going outside." Said Flitwick a little sad to see the little boy sniffing and trembling going to his room. It was apparent he thought he will be beaten.

_"thank you again. I will deal with him." Severus wasn't sure if he wants to scream at the boy to be wandering in the castle like his father or if he wants to reassure him that everything will be alright.

_"Don't be too harsh. He is just a boy in a big castle. It happened with all the muggleborns."

_"I will deal with him as I see fit." Severus said beginning to close the door.

_"At lunch you could all come to eat at the hall. It's not good to keep them in a closed space, you know."

_"We will see. Bye ." He closes the door and turn to see Selena hunched on the floor trembling.

_"Please." She whispered without looking at him.

_"Shh. Child go to your room we need to talk." He said without touching her afraid to cause a relapse.

She hesitated and suddenly she was standing and running to her brother. She found him in a corner rocking and crying. He was repeating 'sorry' over and over.

_"you two sit on the bed now!" He orders in the hope that they would take hold on themselves. He sighed quietly when both of them went quickly on the bed, only Selena hesitated crying.

_"Selena you can stay standing there if you prefer." He added understanding the implication of the bed for the little girl.

When she seems to calms a little he transfigured a pillow into a chair and sat.

_"You Harry, you went outside without telling me first. And you Selena you lied to me! Now you will be punished." At those words both shivers and begun crying." Selena you will write a hundred lines of 'I will not lie to my guardian.' And no dessert or hot chocolate for two days. Harry you will write a hundred lines of 'I will inform my guardian about where I am and where I go at all time' and you will have no dessert for week."

_" I'm sorry but I … Sorry. Don't hurt Sel she did nothing." Harry pleaded.

_"I won't hurt either of you. I have said what your punishments were. Now you will both stay there and think about what you have done wrong. "


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mindspeak between the twins."_

_"Does he thinks that staying in a big room with two beds and some toy is a punishment?" Asked Selena surprised, looking at the close door.

_"I don't think he know how to punish a child. You think we should tell him?" Asked Harry unsure of what they should do.

_"You want to go to him and tell him he doesn't know how to do something? I don't think he will take it lightly. He seems like the kind of guy who wants to believe he can do anything."

_"Perhaps we should just make sad face when we can get out? He will think it was a great punishment and we will be safe."

Both of them end on the floor giggling. Their lives really have change in two days. Apparently the worst with Severus was to be confined in their bedroom to take nap or play. As for the writing both of them were happy to practice their letters. And the dessert was not something they were used to have so no great loss for them.

After an hour napping on their bed the door of their room opened.

_"I think it's enough, it's lunch time so come in the kitchen." Said Severus staying on the doorstep.

The twin exchanged looks almost breaking in giggles before going to the kitchen trying to appear distrought.

Like the morning the food appeared on their plate and both ate with relish.

_"So now, I will give you some exercises both in writing and reading. Then I will test you in math. When I know your level I will see to create a schedule for your lessons." Severus said steering them into the living room where he had put two small desks with the tests on them.

_"What lessons?" Asked Harry while hopping on the chair in front of one of the desk.

_"You must learn the basic in history of our world; our culture; Latin; and of course writing and math. I would also like you to learn a sport. It will be good for all of us if you spend most of your energy far from me and sport is a good way for that and it's great for your health. Right now you are both underweight but I don't want you to become fat in a year or two. So if you have a sport you would like to learn tell me or think about it."

_"Dance!" Cried Selena with a big grin. "The other day, when they were away I watch the TV and there was this dancer she was so graceful! Can I learn that? Please." She continued happily.

_"I will see if I can find a teacher." Said Severus uncertain as to who would find dance a pleasurable past time. But perhaps for little girls it was dreamy.

_"When I was in the corridor there was this moving painting where the man fly on a broom to play with balls..." Harry trail off after seeing the face of Severus. He only remembers that he wasn't supposed to have been outside.

_"The name of this game is Quidditch and no you can't play that." He replied sternly.

_"But why?"

_"Because. Now you can choose another sport. But before you will both took the test on your desk, you have an hour to complete them."

Just before dinner the twins were reading books on the floor and Severus just finished correcting their tests. Both children were very good at reading and math but their writings were horrible. Writings lines should be a good punishment and a good way to learn.

_"Get off the floor. There are chair and a sofa use them next time! It's dinner time so come eat and to bed."

_"Sir? How are our tests?" Asked Selena timidly.

_"Passable in reading and math but you both really need to learn to write. You should begin your lines after dinner for half an hour before bed. Remember you both have a hundred lines but if I can't read them they don't count." Hearing both groans he had to hide his smile, seeing how was theirs letters it will take them a long time to finish.

It was the end of their first week together and Severus wasn't sure what to make of it. Harry was ok, he quickly adjust to being free of housework and beatings; he just has his first private lesson in Karate from a friend of Flitwick. Selena was another story; yesterday she run from him because he had been behind her and surprised her. She was quiet and really smart but she was still leery of him especially if Harry wasn't there. Albus and Minerva has both stop by and asked if they could see them but he rebuffed them quite easily, saying they need to settle with him before going out with other people. But now that he put them to take lesson outside, they need to try eating at least a meal in the great hall.

He was brewing in his room thinking about how to find a teacher for Selena if he didn't receive the answer to the letter he send three days ago when there was a big crash in the living room. He quickly put a stasis spell on his potion and run to the room to find Harry hidden behind the sofa and Selena standing in front of the fallen library completely frozen on the spot.

_"What happened here!" He snapped not sure if he was feeling anger or relief.

_"I'm sorry!" Cried Selena hiding her head in her hands." I just thought that it would be great to see if I could do what the book told but I became scared and the library fall... and Harry try to stop it from hitting the floor...And ..And everything crash and I push harry and..."

Severus stopped her rambling with a look and surveyed everything around him. There were books everywhere, the library on the floor, the carpet has strange tear on it but everything else was alright. He examined the carpet more closely and saw the strange marks seem to have been made by claws. And after a second look the library also has tiny claws marks on the shelves. On the table in front of the fireplace was an opened book. He read discreetly the few lines and everything click together. 'By merlin it wasn't possible!' He thought beginning to panic. 'They wouldn't have dare try that!'

_"Explain the claws mark Selena." He asked trough clenched teeth. He saw her take a deep breath and she began to talk really quickly.

_"In the book they speak about somebody who becomes an animal! So I thought it would be great! And they say that this person just have to concentrate on themselves to know what they would become. And it looks like what I do in my sleep so I tried. And it work and after they say you must try to become the animal so I did. But they didn't say I would stop seeing colours and instead I saw strange things so I panic and try to climb the library. But the library began to fall. So I becamed even more afraid and I tried to push Harry because he was near the library. But he was big and I clawed the carpet trying to push harder. And everything crashed and I think I became myself because I was really frightened. Sorry." She finished in a small voice.

_"You want me to believe you became an animagus just like this?" Severus asked after thinking a few times about what she told him.

_"An animagus? What's that? I just want to be an animal!" Cried Selena.

_"that's what animagus are. It's a wizard who becomes animals at will." He explains quietly.

_"Oh! So yes I was that!" She answered with a big smile. But her face fell when she saw the look that Severus sends her. "I can prove it!" She added before closing her eyes.

Severus stay still watching incredulously as the small girls began to shimmer before becoming a strange kitten. Except the kitten look daze and upon inspection it wasn't a normal cat. Severus drops on his knee to look more closely and was almost immediately inching backward. Merlin's balls! She was a magical sabre-toothed tiger! It was thought extinct like his muggle cousin the sabre-toothed tiger. The only difference was that the magical one can grow wings every times it wants and was white with big violet stripes, but the kitten hasn't any stripe. Perhaps they would appear later. He began thinking about the sort of use he could find for the fur and pondered claw. But reality reasserts itself and Severus realised that the small baby tiger was looking at him fixedly.

_"Stay!" He said pointing the floor before take some floopounder and floocall Minerva.

_"Yes? Severus How can I help you?" She asked surprised to see him.

_"Minerva can you come please?" At her nod he took a few steps back keeping his eyes on the sitting tiger.

When she arrived he only point her in the right direction before seeing her scream in fright before the kitten sitting pretty in front of her. A small laugh was heard behind them.

_"Harry come here." Severus said.

_"Severus! You must be joking! It can't be what I'm seeing! And where does it come from?" She cried try to look at the baby tiger without approaching it.

_"That is Selena." He was enjoying the look of shock in his colleague face.

_"You try to tell me that an eight year old girl is a magical animagus? A magical sabre-toothed tiger?" At Severus nod she almost feinted.

_"Apparently they have read one of your book where the hero can become an animal so of course like the children they are, they tried. You now see what the result is. You said they need something fun to read something armless. Sure it was armless for them not my living room." He was really enjoying the situation now that he could stay calm about having an eight year old animagus. He prefers to not think about the implication of having a baby tiger with big claws and bigger teeth with the mind of a child in his home. Perhaps warding all the furniture was the first thing to do. And put a really strong ward on the door of his potion room.

Without being seen by the two adults Harry had approached the kitten and now the two of them was rolling on the floor playing.

Minerva hearing the noise turns around to find the kitten sitting on Harry purring.

_"Ok so we have a problem. Can she change back?" Asked Minerva after taking a big calming breath.

_"Yes if really badly frightened. But I call you to be sure she changes back safely."

_"Ok. Selena can you come here. Good, now I want you to relax and concentrate on what you look like as a girl and the feel of your human body." Slowly the little tiger began shimmering before beginning to grow and becoming a little girl.

_"I did it good this time! Did you see? I wasn't frightened this time did you see?" Babbled Selena.

_"You did great!" Exclaimed Minerva. "But you must be careful, and now I think it would be better if you don't do it again. A least until we had a few lessons together to be sure everything is alright."

_"Ok madam."

_"Now it's time for dinner but I thought we could go to the great hall. There will be Minerva and a few professors. So you go clean a little, I want you both ready in ten minutes." The twins almost run out of the house happy to escape being punished.

_"Severus, it's amazing! She is a natural! Do you think Harry can to? After all they are twins. Do you think they have the magical twin bond?"

_"Yes they have it. They can speak by telepathy. And I don't know for Harry. I will speak about it to them and if you take her to lesson he will come too."

_"Albus will be so happy to know that!" She said exited to have student so talent in her discipline.

_"Albus won't know!" He snapped.

_"Why?"

_"He place them there. I think it proved that he can't be trust when it came to them." He said sternly.

_"But it was a mistake. I agree he should have check on them but he didn't put them knowing they would be abused like this! We both have told him what we thought about it. He really regrets what happened." Pleaded Minerva.

_"He regrets! Selena can't be alone with me in a closed room without panicking! The other day Harry froze because I moved my hand too quickly and cried for mercy! Both of them have to live with the scars. Regretting what happened is a little easy." He snarled pacing.

_"I know but we can't keep being mad at him. He's only human, he too make mistakes."

_"I know! I'm okay to let him see them. But for the moment I don't want him to know such things about them. When I'm a little more confident in him alright but not before."

_"Okay, I won't say anything." She agreed. She was about to add something when both children entered the room.

_"Good you're ready. One more thing, Harry have you tried to change like your sister?" Asked Severus dreading the answer.

_"I haven't tried to change because we thought it would be hard to be in a room." Answered Harry.

_"And what animal are you?" Asked gently Minerva hard press to not ask to see the change.

_"A strange bird. But it was really weird."

_"How weird?" Asked Severus intrigued

_"There was like lightning strike around it."

_"A thunderbird?" Whispered Minerva.

_"What's that?" Asked Selena seeing them paled.

_"It's like a phoenix but instead of fire it's electricity." Answered Severus who shook himself before adding. "Now enough chitchat, you won't say anything about this outside this room, understand? Good now come it's time to eat."

Selena and Harry followed the two adults in the many corridors. Trying to see everything without getting lost. When they entered the great hall they stop and watched the missing roof.

"_Do you think they eat with umbrellas when it rains?"_ Asked Harry a little disappointed to think they haven't repair the roof of the castle.

"_I don't know but it's strange! In winter it must be hard! Imagine all the snow!" _replied Selena trying to see if it was safe to enter.

_"Children stop stare and come!" Snapped Severus.

_"Sir, why nobody repair the roof?" Asked Harry not deterred by the brisk tone, he was beginning to get used to it.

_"Repair? What are you asking? Nothing is broken." Said Severus completely lost by the imagination of children.

_"I think they speak about the roof." Answered Albus with a big smile. "Don't worry it's not broken, it's a charms that show the outside like if the roof were transparent." He explains to the twins. Smiling when Selena gave him a big smile.

_"Cool!" Harry said before looking around the room.

_"Do you remember me?" Albus asked a little uncertain.

_"Yes. But we know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known how they would treat us. Professor Snape said that you are a great man but still human and that human make mistakes. And that it's not the mistake that are important but the way you learn from them." Said Selena please to have remembered the long discussion they had with their guardian.

_"Thank you my girl to be so forgiving. But I'm still sorry for not looking out for you more."

_"Okay." She said before looking him in the eyes and smiling a little. She could see that he was really sorry, but it would take time for her and harry to get used to others people.

_"Now both of you go sit at the table. You need to eat." Interrupted Severus.

The dinner was quiet with the adults discussing together while the twins keep trying to eat and watch everything as the same time. They weren't used to eat with so many people. Afraid to make mistake and be send back to their room, they mimic everything Severus was doing even eating what he was eating. Professor Flitwick had to hide a few snickers while watching them seeing them wince a few times because of what they were eating in hope of doing as their guardian. It seems the rabbit liver wasn't to their taste.

After dinner they came back to their quarters and Severus took a tea while both children were drinking hot chocolate.

_"Selena when you explain what happened, you said something about what you do while sleeping. Can you explain it to me?" He asked quietly, happy about how well they have behave in the great hall. He must admit to himself that he had fun seeing them doing everything like him during the meal. He especially choose liver just to see they reaction and to know if they would stop but both had force themselves to eat it and haven't stop except they have been more prudent before taking big morsel of unknown food.

_"Oh! Yes. You know my father let me all his knowledge. And that's quite a lot. But too much for me, so at night I learn occlum…oculm…"She was about to try another one but Severus interrupted.

_"Occlumency? You are learning occlumency in you dream?" He asked disbelieving.

_"Yes that! To put all the knowledge in order. I am creating a very big library and sorting every book by type. It will take times. But it's okay I have time. One night I sort the book and the other I put shield around the room."

For a moment Severus was speechless. He stares at the small girl not quite believing what he was hearing.

_"And Harry, Do you do the same thing?" He asked uncertain.

_"Not really I just follow the night she does the shielding so I can protect myself too." He answered please to see a glimmer of approval from Severus.

_"Selena, can I… Can I see your library?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

_"But you must know legim…lege.."

_"Legilimency yes I am a legilimens."

_"Oh. Okay. I'm ready." She said looking at him in the eyes.

Severus took his wand and points it at Selena who sat calmly. He whispered the incantation. He found himself in a big circular room with lots of shelves on the wall. The roof was really high and the shelves reach it. Piles of thousands of books and scrolls were on the floor and some already in place. His hand twitches with the need to take a look in the books.

"Hi, as you can see there a lot of work to do." Said Selena who appeared near him.

"Do you have to read them all before placing them on the shelves?" he asked. He couldn't imagine the time it will take if she has to read them all.

"Oh. No. I touch them and I can sense where they must go."

"Good. You must know that your father is really famous and a lot of people see him almost like a god." When she nods he continues. «You must realise a lot of people would be ready to kill to have all this." He said indicating the room with his hand.

"I know he is famous. Even in our past life we heard about Merlin and Arthur. But this knowledge must be protected, that's why he put the Occlumency lesson in the knowledge." Selena was watching her professor with a small smile. "You know I think I can copy one of those books in the real world. And you can read them…" She trail off unsure if she said the right thing. But seeing his eyes widen and he mouth staying open without sound she knew she was right.

"I would like that." He said barely keeping himself from faltering. He took one last look before nodding and stopping the magic.

When he came back it was to see both children giggling to themselves.

_"Thank you Selena. Now it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed." He said before standing to take the book he was reading.

_"Goodnight sir." Said the twins before disappearing. Letting Severus staring at nothing. Great merlin! She would give him books that would be priceless! He began thinking on how to keep them safe with a big smile. For the first time in a long time Severus goes to bed smiling blessing destiny and magi to have put those two children in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mindspeak between the twins."_

The twins were stressed. Today all the students will be arriving. The last month has been an adventure for them. Both of them have begun to really appreciate Severus, the man was often moody and abrupt but he was mostly nice to them. He never raised his voice or became angry with them for being born. They have gone to diagon alley to shop for more clothes, toys and books. He even paid them ice cream, they never had them before.

Minerva kept her promise and they went to learn with her almost every day. She taught them about animagi and specially their animals. She also taught them a few charms and transfiguration when she saw them playing at transfiguring funny objects from pieces of paper before making them move across the room.

While Harry was taking lesson in Karate, Selena was learning classic dance with a friend of the healer Whitey. And during their second weeks together, Selena show a liking to potion that make Severus happy to teach her the basic. Harry for his part began playing chess with their guardian every night. In their own way the three of them begin passing time together with pleasure.

Selena succeeded in creating a book from her library and this day Severus was so happy that the few teachers who met him then were afraid that having to raise two children had broken him. But saying that it was because Selena had made an accidental cheering charm on him they were reassure but all broke into giggles as soon as he turned his back to them. He was content to let them laugh at him if it was to protect the twins.

Severus watched indulgently as both children tried to stay quiet as the hall began to fill with hundreds of children. He had brief them about this night and what would happened so there wasn't any surprise. Dumbledore have taken the time to present them the talking hat in hope to make them understand everything.

Selena and Harry watched while lots of people entered making too much noise. They were frightened but knowing they were staying close to their guardian calmed them a little. Especially when they received a great deal of curious looks. When all children were sitting Minerva appear with a line of younger student who all seem frightened or awe.

Both twin watched as the welcoming ceremony take place with each house receiving new students.

_"Now as each year we welcome you all at Hogwarts. As usually I have few information for the beginning of this year. First to our great joy, you all can see we have two additions at the teacher's tables. They have been adopted by professor Snape this summer and are now living among us. I hope you will all be nice to them and help them if you find them lost. I present you Selena and Harry Potter-Snape." At this the hall was overcome by scream and different exclamations. "Silence! Yes they are the Potter twins and I hope you all will understand to not bombard them with questions. They are both a little timid so please don't harass them."

Both twins became really nervous and froze seeing all those people observe them. Each table seems to have different expressions on their face. The Hufflepuffs were almost all crying; the Ravenclaws were watching them thoughtfully; the Slytherins were grinning but quiets; and the Gryffindors were angry except two red hairs boys who watch kindly and were waving at them. Selena smile at them timidly but as soon as she turns her eyes on the other she froze. The rest of the dinner was a blur to them not knowing what was said or what happened until they found themselves in their quarters.

_"Are you okay?" Asked Severus after giving them two mugs of hot chocolate.

_"Some seems nice, I think." Harry said.

_"Drink your chocolate. When you have finished go prepare to sleep. I will speak with my snakes and come back."

The first few weeks passed quickly for the twins. Between their lessons they take with the teachers during their free time, and the fact that they keep avoiding the student, they mostly kept to themselves. Severus has decided that they should eat all dinner at the hall, so when the time comes the twins were glued to the wall and shadows. A few times Selena changed in her tiger form to avoid attention while Harry held her.

After some time, both begin to feel safe again and student saw them more often.

At the end of the first month, while Selena was late for a lesson, she run into one of the red haired boy who smiled at her the first day.

_"Are you alright?" Asked the boy while watching her sprawled on the floor.

_"Yes sorry I wasn't looking." She answered hesitantly.

_"It's ok. I'm Charlie Weasley." He said with a small smile.

_"Hi; I'm Selena. You're the nice boy!" She exclaimed before thinking.

_"Hum... Thanks." He said not quit knowing what to say to that.

_"I mean you're one of the two boys who grinned at me the first day."

_"Oh, yes. It must have been hard for you two to be the center of attention."

_"We don't really like it. But now it's better, I think. OH! I'm late! I have lesson with Professor Flitwick!"

_"Lesson? Cool! You must be advance to have lesson in charms." He observed.

_"No, we just play with him while he explained some things. We don't really do anything, we don't have wands." She explained beginning to walk in the right direction.

_"You know if you need anything, you can ask me and my brothers. We have three little brothers and a sister we're used to play with them." He added before going in the opposite direction.

_"Okay Thanks!" She said before running.

After this meeting Severus often saw the twins with the Weasley boys. He was okay with it since the family was friend with Dumbledore. And knowing the number of children in this family he was sure that the boys knows how to act with youngsters.

_"Severus! Can I go outside with Charlie he said that there was fun creatures with Hagrid! And he said I could see them if you were okay with it?" Asked Selena bouncing on her toes.

_"You may go but be back at five! You need to do your homework before dinner! And where is your brother?"

After a little hesitation, Selena grinned.

_"He is playing with professor Flitwick."

_"Those two are dangerous! I still have to catch those flying piece of wood in your room! I should have known he would be good in charms; Lily was the best in charms." He mused while preparing the ingredients for his potion. He had given to Selena the right to come there as she likes and the two of them can be often found there brewing. For Harry the free access was still waiting for him to stop putting anything in his potion to see if it would explode. Severus was surprise to see that both loved potion but not for the same reason. For Selena it was the precision and reflection, while for Harry it was watching the reaction between ingredients preferably when they exploded. And while Selena was really good with charm she was better at transfiguration while it was the opposite for her brother. But Severus discovered that both of them like creatures and the most ancient form of magic like arithmancy and rituals. And both were avid readers.

_"I'll see you later." Cried Selena before disappearing through the door.

The year advance quickly for everyone until it was a week before Christmas. The twins were trying to find things they could offer to the teachers and their friends but hadn't much luck. Having never received gift they didn't know what was alright to give.

_"Severus, Can we go to Diagon Alley? We need to find plenty of things for everyone." Asked Harry while moving the queen in the hope to postpone his defeat.

_"We will go tomorrow, do you know what you want to find?" He asked with a small smile seeing Harry wince as he took his queen.

_"We thought small figurines for the Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore." Answered Selena.

_"What kind of figurines?"

_"A cat for Minerva; a squirrel for Flitwick, and an owl for Dumbledore." Said Harry with a small smile.

_"Why? I understand the cat but why the others?"

_"It's what they would be if they were animagi." Said Selena with her nose in a book.

_"You know what animal they could be?" He asked surprised.

_"It's not like I see somebody and know. But it's an impression I have when I pass some time with a person. Like a second image near the person. Professor Flitwick always has a bouncing squirrel at his feet. And Headmaster he has an owl on his shoulder it's always watching everything."

_"And me what do you see?" He asked intrigue, he always want to be an animagus but he tried the book but nothing come off it.

_"You! You have a panther who growl at nearly everyone." Answered Harry upending his king

_"You know, we can help you become your panther if you want." Added Selena with knowing eyes.

_"I tried but it won't come out."

_"You tried to pull it hard outside. You must let it take control. That why most people find it hard. You can't force magic, and your animal is your magic until it came out and it becomes you with magic but still keep a connection to your magic. That why Harry magic is strong, flashy and has a relaxing effect on people. Mine is strong but ancient and fierce. Yours is sly, clever and angry but full of grace. In the book they say that your animal represent your personality but in reality it's that and your magic."

_"Ok we will try together and tomorrow we will find the figurines you want." Said Severus before shooing them toward their bedroom. "Time for bed." He added before turning around and taking his potion magazine.

In the morning they went to Diagon Alley and after one hour trying to decide which figurines to take, Severus was ready to let hazard choose and be done with it. After more visit to different shop the twin told him to go elsewhere while they find him something.

_"Don't bother you don't have to give me anything." He said secretly please that they want to buy him a gift.

_"Sure! We have brought gifts for the teachers and some friends but we won't do anything for you who have taken us in your home, who feed us, buy us lot of things." Replied Harry with a serious look.

Severus just nods not knowing what to say to that.

_"Okay I will be in the apothecary."

The first day of winter holydays passed calmly, both children happily wrapping their gifts. At dinner at the hall there were only five children beside themselves but no one they met. Both of them couldn't stop giggling thinking about their gifts while all the adults watched them with small smiles.

The next morning, Selena wake exited and shook Harry.

_"What?" He grumbled.

_"Wake up! I have learned something great! We can do a familiar ritual!" She exclaims happily giving her knowledge to her twin.

Harry took two seconds learning this before jumping out of bed.

_"So cool! We can do it now!" He cried before running to change clothes.

_"Wait! We need to ask Severus before doing it!"

_"Oh yeah. Go! Now." He pushed his sister toward the door. "I will take a shower while you ask and you can take one after."

Selena quietly made her way to Severus door uncertain on how to ask without waking him too briskly. After some consideration, the excitement won and she push the door open and enter.

_"Severus! Please wake up we need to ask permission!" She half whispered not sure if she really wants to wake him or not.

_"What?" He said trying to go back to sleep.

_"We need permission." She repeated.

_"For what?" He added; now he was awake, having Selena in his room was really surprising.

_"For doing a familiar call! It's great! And we will have our own familiar, the real kind!" She said bouncing on her toes.

_"Familiar? What is a familiar call? And what kind of familiar?" By merlin not so early in the morning! How on earth could she be that awake so early? He thought desperately.

_"A familiar call is like sending a tiny piece of your magic out there and animals who want to be a familiar can taste your magic and decide to accept the familiar bond with you or not. And after, if they accept it, they go found you and stay with you. It's not like the familiar you do these days. Now what you have is more like a pet but a real familiar will store your magic and you can teach them some magic and they stay with you always and sometimes if the bond is really good you can speak to them like me and Harry."

_"Harry and me." Corrected Severus trying to stop the flow of information getting out of her mouth.

_"Okay… Can we do it? Please." She begged still bouncing.

_"Let me wake up properly and we will discuss it this morning. Now go take a shower." He said getting up and going to his bathroom.

Ten minutes later he found Harry waiting for him on his doorstep.

_"Come on, breakfast is served and Selena finish taking her shower." He said bouncing.

What happened to make children like this in the morning? Could they eat sugar in their dreams or something? Time like this Severus was really thinking children were a really different species. He was sure he hasn't been like this at their age!

As soon as the three of them were eating breakfast, the twins started speaking at the same time.

_"Stop! Selena explain from the beginning and be concise please." He said sternly.

_"Concise?" She asked hesitantly.

_"Tell me only what is important to know and don't chatter for nothing."

_"Okay. This night I was tidying the books when one caught my attention. It was about familiar and their bonds. So I read it and it explains that a real familiar has a bond with the wizard and he can store the magic for his master or to use it himself if the master taught him to use magic. If the bond is a good one, the familiar live longer and they can speak trough their mind. There is a ritual to call your familiar, but not everybody can have one and even if you can it doesn't mean that you will have one because the familiar has to accept the bond, you can't force it. Harry and me we want to do it if you're okay." She finishes enunciating each word carefully.

_"You know what I think about having animals." He said not sure what to think. "It could be a good thing to have a familiar who can use magic and protect you." Those two will need all the help they can get.

_"Yes but it isn't like the pet others have! A familiar is more intelligent and he can help us. And only the master can care for the familiar so you will be sure we won't ask you to take care of it. And you can have one too!" Harry said thinking the Severus would change his mind if he too can have one.

_"I'm not sure I would like having another pest to take care of." Severus replied with humor.

_"But sometimes it's the familiar who take care of you!" Explained Selena a little afraid he would say no.

_"How? By clawing me?" He asked drily.

_"No! But they can use the magic store in them and in the book it says that a lot of wizard use them to help healing themselves. You can teach the basic of healing and magic so if you need help they can do the first aid magic on you." Selena was desperate to find a good argument but she wasn't sure it worked. Seeing the look he had when explaining the healing she though that perhaps it was the right way to convince him so she continue. "And sometimes wizards use them to shield fallen warriors or victims. You only have to teach them good and they can save life! And most people will saw them as normal pet so they won't be prepare to have them create shield or anything."

_"It might be useful. But don't think I don't see when somebody tries to manipulate me." He said with a small smile. "Can you do the ritual and after seeing what is your familiar say no?" He asked afraid to have to house a dragon. With those two he though it possible to have two big dragons coming on his doorstep.

_"Yes if you don't think they will be okay for you but it's not really a good thing to say no. They are what is good for you." Added Harry in a small voice.

_"We will do it this afternoon. But if I think your familiar is a bad thing you will send them away!" He added seeing them jump in joy. He let out a small sigh as both nodded their head.

They went outside and Selena took a rock to trace three big circles on the floor. She added some runic symbols inside.

_"Now we sit inside the circle. You must find the feel of your magic and repeat after me. 'ego invoco vires pro creare a nodus familiaris'. And you should feel like little balls full of your magic push out of you." She waits for the others to finish before standing and erased her circle.

_"And now?" Asked Severus a little daze. This ritual was really simple except for the circle.

_"Now, we wait. The balls will travel until it found possible familiar. When one has accept we will feel it and we wait some more for the familiar to come here. It can take a lot of time because if the familiar is in another country he must travel all the way."

_ "When you said ritual I thought something more… Just more." Said Severus still a little lost.

_"It depends, some are simples but there are few. This one is normally for young wizard since a familiar help protect him and teach the natural aspect of magic. But the more advanced rituals can takes days or weeks to prepare and a few days to do it."

The morning of Christmas they found everybody in the hall; Selena and Harry both jumped on the teachers.

_"Have you open your gift? Did you like it?" They both asked all teachers at the table. All of them laugh all heartedly before saying they have been waiting for them.

_"As the students haven't come in yet we can open them." Said Dumbledore before all gifts appeared in front of each person. All opened them and all were really happy with them.

_"How cute! But why did I have a squirrel!" Asked Flitwick delight in his gift.

_"It's the animal that seems to resemble you." Answered Selena with a big smile.

_"And you, have you opened your gifts?" Asked Minerva fingering her small wooden cat.

_"We don't have gift! Uncle always say it's not for freak like us but we are happy! It's really fun to give gift!" Exclaimed Harry with a big smile on his face while all the adults froze. It was easy for them to forget as both children have been great but now all remembered how it was for the twins before.

_"In fact, since you both have done really well in your lesson and out of it. I have a few things for you both and I think other people also though you were good since there are a lot of gift that didn't come from me." Replied Severus keeping his calm mask, he didn't want to stress the twin with the reaction of the others.

_"Yes Severus is right since you are amazingly good in my classes I brought you each a gift." Added Minerva trying to give them a big smile.

_"Really? We really have gifts?" Asked Selena watching Severus with big hopeful eyes.

_"Yes, we will open them as soon as you have finish eating."

_"Yeah!" Both cried at the same time before jumping on their meals.

They both run to the door when their breakfast was finished and wait their guardian with hardly concealed impatience.

When they arrived in their quarters they jump on the big piles of gift that were waiting for them. Soon pieces of paper where disseminated around the living room. There was a lot of books; two kit of potion; a kid broom (since Selena was afraid of height); and a pair of pink ballerinas for Selena.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own anything except Selena!**

**and I prefer to repeat the warning, there will be slash and het and perhaps a threesome but i'm not sure who with who so if you have an idea give it:) The only know is that Selena already have a man who will arrive later.**

_"Mindspeak between twins."_

Chap 6

Severus watched as everybody settled at the table to eat the cake. Today was the twin's birthday. They were now eleven, two healthy and happy eleven years old. Those three years had passed far too quickly, between classes and seeing their friends both have grown without him seeing it. It had also been three hard years. It had taken a year of medical help and nutrition potion for them to become like all others children their age. Selena was standing straighter thanks to her dancing lessons and now she possesses a grace that charmed everybody. Harry became more confidants and now shows his strength in each move he made. It's been a year since they had a bad reaction from their abuse when young. Both of them were advance in learning magic and know more then they show about the nature of magic. He remember the day when the twins had cried out before dashing outside, of course he had follow afraid they had another strange idea. But instead they have stop in the middle of the garden to find a big royal eagle holding a magical snake. Caliel, the eagle, was the familiar of Harry and he was quiet and useful. Ariel, the magical cobra, was quick to react and most of the time stays close to Selena. Both familiar had been a really good thing for the twins, having a friend who can comprehend everything but can't repeat it to someone else have be a big step in healing the trauma of their past. And both animals were very protective of their masters. He himself had a black fox has a familiar which prefer passing most of his time in the forbidden forest named Asmorphel.

_"Dad! Are you listening to me?" Asked Selena a little impatient. She was next to him her head on his shoulder eyeing the cake with barely concealed lust. Even after two year she was still enjoying the simple fact of touching him without fear. She remembers the first time he had taken her into his arms.

#Flashback#

It had been a really bad night for her, it was at the end of their first year together but she still had nightmares. She had waked up crying and had gone out of the room to avoid waking Harry. When she had entered the living room, she had found Severus drinking and reading quietly on the sofa.

_"Selena, What happened?" he had asked putting the book on the table.

_"I had a dream about our uncle." She had replied crying. She settles at the other end of the sofa trying to get warm by being near the fire.

_"Do you want to speak about it? It will help you." Had said Severus quietly.

And she had begun talking about everything, from the first thing she could remember to the night before their escape. While talking she hadn't been aware of being lifted and put on his knees. When she had become aware she had tried to get away but had been too tired and sad to put much of a fight. In the end she had relaxed and even end up holding his shirt like a lifeline. Since then she had sought out a lot of hug and could be found in his arms reading or talking to him.

#end#

_"Yes Selena, I was listening but you lost me somewhere between your love of cake and the book you are reading. He said with a smile, even after three year he was still amazed by the quickness of children to pass from a though to the other.

_"So; you're sure we will have our own letter?" Asked Harry for the tenth times this evening.

_"Yes pests! You're going to school here. Do you really think I would let you learn potion with anyone else?" He replied exasperated.

_"Hey the other twins you don't open your gifts?" Asked Fred with a big smile.

That was another thing; Selena had form a friendship with Charlie, which quickly led to the red hair twins. Now there was both set of twins who were inseparables. Molly and Arthur were really happy to send their twin to him and be at peace for few hours. Ron was another matter, he made the mistake to bad mouth Selena for being a girl so the twin became a little distant but both parents hopes that it will be better after they arrived in school.

Selena and Harry were sitting on the floor to open their gifts. A squeal make him jump, a dancing Selena put herself in front of him to show her new dress. It was a deep violet matching her eyes. Her coloring has changed a lot during the first year, her brown hair have become a light blond with auburn stripes and her normal hazels eyes was now violet . A lot of people froze when they saw her since her coloring was really strange. Harry was the exact image of his father except for his eyes which were a rich green and his lips both were from his mother.

_" Hey! The red twins! There is something for you!" Cried Harry gleefully. He and Selena had known for a while that the Weasley were poor but didn't want any help so they asked their father to find a way to help them without telling them and all three thought of something.

_" Why? It's not our birthday!" Exclaimed George.

_"With all the time you come to pass with those two; I thought it merit something." Said Severus.

_"Severus you shouldn't have." Cried Molly.

_"It's just to repay them for helping me cutting ingredients and helping take care of the twins." He insisted not sure they would buy the excuse.

Fred took one of the boxes and opened it while the adults were discussing.

_"Yeah! Cool! Mum look!"

Inside were all the books they would need for their thirds year at school and a voucher for a pet to take some times in the next two years.

_"Ho! Severus it's too much!" Said Arthur not sure if they should gave it back but he was afraid it would disappoint the twins.

_"They are good students but having something just for themselves should help them focus." He said drily.

_"Thank you!" Said both red haired twins at the same time.

_"What pet do you want?" Asked Selena exited to see the twins happy.

_"Ferrets!" The two pair of twins was suddenly on the floor laughing.

_"Do you know why they're laughing like this?" Asked Molly with concern.

_"Because if the twins were to become animagi they would be ferrets?" Asked innocently Severus. He knew it was the truth but sometimes when you want to mislead people you can say the truth in a certain way and they won't think about it, just assume your joking.

The morning of the first September, both twins were in Severus's bed speculating about which house they would be.

_"Stop! Take pity on me!" Cried Severus, the first ten minutes was cute but an hour later he was thinking of putting a silencing charm on them but knowing they could unraveled it was a strong deterrent.

_"but dad! A lot of thing could happen! Imagine I end up in Hufflepuff and Harry in Slytherin! What would we do? "

_"I don't know perhaps do what you always do? Since when what people tell you to do you do it?"

_"We listened to you!"

_"Yes and I thank you for it. So if you listened to me go take your breakfast!" He finished before putting his cover over his head groaning.

They were at King cross station waiting for the Hogwarts express with the Weasley and watching all parents saying good bye to their child.

"_We are lucky, we will have our father we us all year!"_ Said Selena.

"_Yes but at the same times like all year we will have problems when he maltreat a student and they want to get back at him thought us. All first year do the same."_ Harry said resigned. Every year was the same, the first month, the first year though it was great to get back at him by being mean to them. But after a few missed pranks they let it slide. And usually they finish by realizing it wasn't their faults if their father was a bit aggressive in class.

_"So boys you all will behave! And take care of Ron." Admonished Molly.

_"Yes Mum!" The three older boys answered.

They found an empty compartment and settle after Fred and George leaved to search for their friends.

_"So how was your summer Ron?" Asked Selena while toying with her snake Ariel.

_"It was great! Dad accepts to teach me to fly on a broom. It was really cool!" Ron began to explain in details his summer. He only stopped when the door opened to let a bushy hair girl entered.

_"I have you saw a frog?" She asks while watching everywhere.

_"No, but you can summoned it." Answered Selena reading the book she had taken out during Ron monologue.

_"You know how?" The girl asked exited.

_"'Accio my frog' should work." Answered Harry while playing at catching his chocolate frog.

_"Oh, it isn't mine. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. What are you reading?"

_"I'm Selena, this is my twin Harry and this is Ron."

_"Selena and Harry? Are you the Potters twins? I read a lot of things about you!" She exclaimed.

_"And most of it is lies. But yes it's us." Said Harry finally eating half his frog before giving the other half to his sister who took it without looking up. "Sel you could stop reading that for a second?" He asked amused.

_"I only verify if it's right. It's another one for dad." She responded still reading.

_"You verifying a book?" Asked Hermione surprised.

_"Oh yes! He asked me to read it for him and tell him if it's too complicate to read or understand." She said hoping they would believe her. She had completely forgotten there were other people with them.

_"Excuse her she is always reading books! It's so boring!" Said Ron disdainfully.

_"Your father wrote book? Cool!" Hermione said finally deciding to sit next to Selena completely ignoring Ron who huff before trying to catch Harry attention.

The rest of the travel passes without problem. The girls became fast friends while Harry was toying with his sister hair and trying to tune out Ron.

When they arrived in the great hall Hermione was still telling them all sort of information on the castle.

_"You know Hermione we both have lived here for the past three years so we know." Interrupted Harry trying to be nice while telling her to stop speaking.

Hermione was about to respond when the first name was called. It was a while until it was Hermione turn.

_"Hermione Granger!"

_"Gryffindor!" Cried the hat.

A few minutes later.

_"Harry Potter!" At that all noise ceased and everybody watched as Harry holding his head high went to the hat.

"Hello Harry, after all our discussions it won't be hard to choose but I want you to know you could be everywhere. At the same time I'm sure you will be great in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry gave a little start and cast a fleeting look at his father who nods.

_"Selena Potter-… Hum ." Minerva was staring at the name before shaking her head a little and repeats. "Selena Potter-Emrys." She finished in a half whisper.

Selena went to the hat all the while thinking about the discussion they had with their father.

#Flashback#

_"I want to be sure you two understand your situation. Harry you are known as The-boy-who-lived because of the night your parents died. A lot of people think they know you or will want to know everything about you. You must be prepared to be the center of attention. You Selena some will directly know who you are when they heard your complete name. Most won't know or believe the possibility of you being related to Merlin. But it will attract attention. So you must both be prepared."

#End#

"Hi Selena, as you know your brother is a Gryffindor but I'm sorry to say while you can go everywhere you will be best in ... SLYTHERIN!" As she put the hat down she saw the fleeting smile of her father and her brother waving at her giving her the thumb up.

She settles near a blond boy who seems to want to keep his nose in the air.

_"Potter! The famous spare twin in Slytherin!" Said a nasty girl trying to get all the attention because most of the table was staring at the new girl.

_"Shut up Pansy! You forgot the end of her name! Emrys!" Said the blond boy.

_"So what?"

_"Sooo… Myrdhin Emrys also known as Merlin. Ring any bell?" Said an older student." Selena, you never went with your full name before." Added the sixth year boy.

_"True, but you can understand why. Father thought it was a good time to announce it."

_"Yeah like we would believe you are the descendant of Merlin and not your twin. Specially knowing he died without heir." Said Pansy sneering.

_"the summary is, I'm merlin's daughter, my mother died giving me birth and knowing he would follow he send me to a family in the future. I end up with the Potter and the three of them decide to do a blood ritual to make Harry and me twin." Seeing the girl was about to respond she added. "You can not believe me I don't care. You want the attention? Go for it I don't need it. Now I would like to eat." Without waiting she took some food in front of her and began eating ignoring the others.

Sorry it's a little small but it was surprisingly a hard one to write. Hope you like my story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 7

"_Hey, how was last night?"_ Asked Selena to Harry when she felt him wake up.

"_Good, fun and a lot of people asking stupid questions and staring. And you?"_

"_Good, some stupid girl named Pansy made a fit about my name but all the others stayed cool. Dad made a speech and we have some test this evening to see our level. We knew Dad took care of his snakes and he is really great."_

"_Here it seems that we are freer to do as we want! It's great!" _Replied Harry grinning seeing all the boys waking up slowly_. "I'll see you at the hall!"_

Harry changed and was ready to go eat breakfast but he prefers to wait for his roommates to come with them.

_"Hum… Harry do you know how to go to the hall?" Asked a boy named Neville.

_"Yes I'm waiting for you to go so take your time." He answered smiling.

_"Thanks".

It took half an hour for all of them to be ready and they all went to breakfast. When they went to sit Harry saw Selena coming to see him.

_"Hey! Now you're a slimy snake so don't come here." Said Ron making a face.

_"Hi all! How was your first night?" Selena asked ignoring Ron.

_"Gr...great." Replied hesitantly Neville before eating eyeing the girl.

Harry gives a big hug to his sister before siting and filling his plate.

_"Hello little twin! So not traumatized to be a snake?" Ask Fred catching Selena around the waist before lifting her.

_"I'm ok. You know the snakes don't bother me. There this blond girl who could use a wakeup call to tell her she isn't the center of the world but the others are cool." She said kissing both twin's cheeks before waving to them as she went to her table.

_"So finished consorting with those brainless Gryff?" Asked the Pansy girl with a sneer.

_"So explain to me how you're not a Gryff? You should, you have their first requirement apparently." Replied Selena sweetly.

_"What are you saying? Do you know who am I?" The girl said puffing her flat chest.

_"Exactly. Now shush, I want to eat." At this most of the rest of the table cover their mirth with eating.

This morning proved to be long and boring. Ron was muttering about slimy snake and Hermione couldn't stop asking questions about everything but especially about the reaction of most of the student to Selena last name. It was interrupt to receive their time table.

_"Oh! Merlin! Potion we begin with potion!" Cried Ron.

_"Don't worry I read the book and it isn't so hard, you just have to follow the instructions!" Said Hermione trying to help the boy.

_"Yes but it's the head of Slytherin that teach this. And all my brothers say he hate Gryffs and is horrible with us! Well perhaps except you Potter he will be nice to you." Ron said trying to sneer.

_"Why would the teacher be nice to you and not the other?" Asked Neville surprised.

_"Because he adopt Selena and me three years ago. And it's true he is hard in class but try to don't pay attention to it. I know it's hard but it's because potion is dangerous. You won't believe how many potion I exploded in his study. He even banned me from it. I just found it fun to watch the potion turn a fun color and bubble…"

_"Thank you Harry for giving ideas to your friends!" Said Severus drily from behind him. "For your information anyone who explodes a potion will have to clean it all and all the cauldrons so try to refrain from doing like him. And now I would recommend to go, I don't like lateness." Severus turned around and leaved.

_"We should go. He didn't lie when he said he don't like people to be late!" Said Harry before standing. He watched as Selena was talking to a blond boy from her dorm.

"Hey Sel! Dad passed and say we should go and not to be late!" He said to her. She looked at him and nod before standing saying something to the other snakes who moved to follow her.

_"Hey Harry how have you known I was putting the wrong ingredient in potion class?" Asked Neville while going out of the room.

_"Selena saw you and told me. She's really good at potion and she was watching others while waiting and saw you cutting the wrong one."

_"But how did she told you? I never saw her speak to you?" Asked Hermione intervening in the discussion.

_"We have a good twin bond. Since we're really small we could always speak to each other mentally and we can share knowledge too if need." Answered Harry waiting outside the room to see Selena.

_"But it unjust! You're cheating!" Exclaimed Ron listening. "I will tell to the teachers!"

_"Go ahead! Weasley! And you can also sell your own brothers. There is two identical twins in your large brood no?" Said Draco from behind them.

_"They can't talk like that!" Defended Ron "And it's not your business snake!" He added.

_"Sure they can most of the magical twin can. I know all your family are blood traitors but you can't tell me they also have no knowledge of the wizard world!" Sneered Draco.

_"Draco, they know it. It's just Ron who don't. The red twins are like us. And be careful to don't judge people just because they have less money than you. At this game you can lose too." Said calmly Selena while giving a book to Harry who watches without really listening. "Har it's the book I was reading in the train." She said to him.

_"You finished it? Thanks I will read it and give it to dad."

_"What are you talking about Potter girl? My family is the richest in England." Said Draco while puffing his chest.

_"Sure…. And it's Potter-Emrys. Try thinking for a few minutes. Which family is the oldest? Which vaults wasn't touch for the last millennia but kept receiving a lot of interest? Now think about what you just said." Said Selena while showing some page in the book to her brother. When she lifted her head, she saw almost the entire class staring at her. "What?"

_"I think they never realize what it means to have the Emrys at the end of your name Sel." Said Harry grinning. "And don't forget to add a little of the Potter to it. It could be fun to watch their reaction if we weren't already late for our next class." Harry began pushing Hermione and Neville in the right direction. "See you after dinner Sel and don't forget to bring me some of your chocolate frog! It's your turn!"

"Sure." She said smiling before turning around to go to her next class. But she was rapidly followed by Draco.

_"Are you saying that you're richer than my father?" He whispers.

_"I don't know. And I'm not interest to know. Just think that a number in a bank doesn't make you better than others. A good education and politeness yes perhaps but not a number." She replied distractedly.

_"But if you have money you have power so you are a leader and not a good for nothing…"

_"Draco. Having money only mean you can buy thing or some people but it doesn't mean you have power. Think, your father followed Him, right? And his money only served him in being free but he still serve somebody who has power. Most of the pureblood families follow him thinking they would have power but in the end they were followers. But you have some people who went against him and lost their money but are still powerful. Look at the Headmaster he doesn't have to be rich to be powerful. Voldemort didn't have much money without your father but he had power. So frankly I don't care for money and if they would accept Harry and I would give our money to the Weasley but they are too proud for that."

Selena stopped talking when they arrive in front of the History class letting a pensive Draco alone with his thought.

The rest of the day passed calmly. Both twins were happy to study together in the library quickly followed by Hermione and Neville. After an hour in which each was reading different books, Hermione almost screamed before putting her book down.

_"Emrys! Myrdhin Emrys! Gods! You're the only heir of merlin!" She screamed turning a lot of heads in their direction.

_"It took her an hour to find that in a book? She's good." Selena said to Harry after letting out a big sigh. "Yes." She said before giving her a short version of her history.

_"But Merlin wasn't entirely human." Hermione added after absorbing everything.

_"Some says he was half demon, others says half fae." Said Selena.

_"and you know the truth?" Asked Hermione exited. "It could change the entire history!"

_"He was half elemental like my mother." Said quietly Selena.

_"Elemental? What's that?" Asked Neville.

_"Elementals are an ancient race that almost has disappeared. An elemental can control but also become their element. My father was wind, while my mother was fire. And before you ask no, I don't know what I will be but I will have one when I hit puberty. "

_"And in the book they say that Merlin put some security while creating the wizard society and its call Merlin's rules. And that only his real heir can take hold of it and he would be like the minister; he can change or eliminate some of the law." Whispered Hermione.

_"Merlin's rules can't be change but it's said that the heir can reinforced them and force the ministry to follow them. At the ministry there is an altar where the heir must show his true heritage and he or in this case she can change everything in the ministry at the condition that it follows Merlin's rules." Said Draco from behind them eyeing Selena with new eyes. "So Selena you have the money and the power." He said with narrowed eyes.

_"yes I can waltz there and change a lot of things. But as I'm only starting school I think it would be good to study hard before destroying the dream of power hungry men." Replied Selena with a nasty grin that made few people think of their potion teacher.

_"I'm starting to understand why you're a Slytherin." Said Draco before smiling too. "If you ever need help call me please." He added.

_"Sure but one of the first who will try to discredit me or control me will be your father so be sure you choose the best side. Now if we have finished with this discussion I will go play with my snake she's molting." Selena stand and kiss her brother cheek before nodding to the other and leaving follow by a lot of stares.


	8. Chapter 8

Please give me a lot of reviews! I would like to know if you like my story or not. And knowing it's like help a lot for writing. so please with sugar on top?

:)

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 8

Selena had enough; she was hiding in her father quarters and quite happy to stay there for a while. A lot of student stare at her because of what she had say at the library and teachers act strangely now that they know who she was. Two weeks like this and she was ready to ask her father to put her out of school and let her study alone. And there was the new teacher of Defense against the dark arts, he was strange and she could see that something wasn't right with him but apart from Harry who thought the same nobody listen too entrance in asking her things about her real father. Her musing was interrupted when Severus came back from his last lesson and found her hugging her knee on the sofa.

_"Come here child." He said sitting next to her and opening his arms to hug her. After lifting her head she nearly jumped on him in her hast to be embraced. "Tell me what happened this time."

_"They were three six years Gryffs. The ambush me and kept telling me my father would be ashamed to have me in Slytherin. They began sending me hexes laughing about beating merlin's heir and that I was a disgrace. But I didn't want to show what I can do. I'm a Slytherin and if they saw me power they would began telling everyone I'm too dangerous. I don't know what to do."

_"Did they hurt you? Did any of the hexes touch you?" Severus asked while examining her frantically.

_"A few one touched me but I healed myself when I arrived here."

_"Selena it can't continue. I know you don't want to tell on those people but now it's enough. We will go to the headmaster and you will tell him everything." He said sternly. It was the third attack this week. Severus took some floo pounder and gives some to Selena. "Come after me." He said before flooing in the headmaster's office.

_"Severus! What…" Albus begin only to stop short when he saw Selena went out still crying. "What happened? Come here child. Sit I will order hot chocolate and tea." Just as he finish speaking there was a small pop and a tray appeared on his desk.

_"Albus Selena had been attack three times already. We told no one because she doesn't want to attract more attention but I can't accept it anymore. Today three six years hurt her!" He exclaimed pacing.

_"Selena, can you tell me what happened?" Albus asked gently. He became increasingly white face while hearing the insults and the hexes being threw at this gentle girl. "Can you tell me who done this? And the other two attacks too? And has Harry been attacked too?"

At the last Selena shook her head and her eyes seems to darken.

_"Nobody touch my brother! I can accept their thought and even if it hurt I don't want to hurt them back. With what I'm capable of doing it would be dangerous for everyone if I began to defend myself. But know that if they touch my brother they won't do it a second time." She snarled almost savaged."

Seeing the confused look of Albus Severus took a deep breath. They have already spoken about it and the three of them were ready to tell almost everything to Albus but he hadn't thought it would be for a few weeks.

_"Albus there is a lot of thing we hide from everyone during the years. First since a few weeks after they arrived, they became animagi both of them. They were reading a book Minerva thought was good for children and want to do like the hero and become an animal and next thing I know I have a small magical saber-toothed tiger in my living room. The next day Harry changed in a beautiful thunderbird. They are magically advance like you already know but what you don't know is that before Merlin died he put all his knowledge in his daughter head. But it was protect to only be acknowledged when she turns eleven and eighteen. But with the traumatism the shield broke and since then she had use Occlumency to organize all knowledge. With the twin bond what one knows the other know so we have to eleven years old knowing more about magic than the both of us together."

_"Severus you're exaggerating! A lot of thing has changed since Merlin's time they can't know everything!" Said Albus completely awe of this little girl who was watching him with tired eyes.

_"My parents had know for months that they would die shortly after my birth. My mother had been poisoned when she was pregnant and she should have die and me with her but I reached out and maintained her alive. My father kept saying I was their miracle. But they knew that I could do that only because I was inside her and that as soon as she gave me birth she would die in the next hour. So they prepare for that; Myrdhin took a lot of time portkeys to learn things in this century and prepare everything discreetly for my arrival. So yes he gave me a lot of actual knowledge. But it's not like I know everything but I have like a library in my mind and I can look at every book every time I want. Some are more precise than what you have; other simply doesn't exist for you. I can copy those books to have them in reality but only some. Others are secret and can't be share with anyone. Even Harry doesn't have access to them. Myrdhin was more than just a prodigy with a lot of power. He was a natural and has the ability to see and sense magic like no other it's what permit him to do all those things nobody could do."

_"And do you inherit those?" Asked gently Albus his eyes shining with curiosity.

_"Just before my mother died she gave me most of her powers. And after my father and Harry's parent finish the ritual to make us twins, he gave me his knowledge and most of his power too. But it was easy since I had almost all of them already I am their daughter after all."

_"So everything to say that if one or both of them let it loose we better be prepared to emptied the castle of all students. But both are really patient and gentle but we can let student harass and attack another student just because he can't defend himself whatever the reasons are." Severus said taking over the conversation." Albus what will you be doing about that?"

_"First I want to speak with each student and we will see what will be their punishment." Said Albus still eyeing Selena. "You said you have real books, can I read them?" He finally asked uncertain. During the last three years he had regained their trust but he was still leery of asking anything. He knows that Harry will be important for the war that will begin again but now he knows that the other twin will also be important for them and he must keep them with him.

_"You have to ask Dad. It's his books now. And they can't be copied magically so if you want to have one I will do the copying." Selena answered with a small smile.

_"Severus?"

_"Of course I will give them to you tomorrow. Most of them are about potions but some are about the origins of magic."

_"Thank you, both of you. And if you need some help with your magic perhaps I can help."

_"I would be great!" Exclaimed Selena with wide eyes. "We are actually working on using pure magic to create a small pocket of space attached to us to put things inside that only we can take."

_"You mean make you pockets bigger on the inside?" Asked Albus a little disappoint that they was working on something this simple.

_"No. anybody can take things in your pocket. What I mean is using the second layer of magic in your core has a place to put things of value or this you need all the time." Selena said exited.

_"The second layer of magic in a core?" Replied dumbly Albus.

_"Yes. Our cores have multiples layers. The first one is where our magic is stocked, the second is like a shield that protects the core from other people, only the person who own the core can access it and finally the last is our body. My father thought it possible to use the protection to store things like an already prepared shield so you only need to order it out to be protected. But I think we can also use it to store real things. Like if we create a bubble inside this layer to put things inside and have easy access to it. But with Harry we tried but creating the bubble seems to make our magic burst and Dad have to repair everything that's broken because of the backlash. So we need a protected room and if possible help from somebody who is used to his magic and wandless magic." Explained Selena with passion. They had works on it for three months and only could keep the bubble for few minutes at a time.

_"I will be happy to help of course." Albus said looking like he has been hit on the head. Severus had to work hard to work hard to keep a straight face. He abandoned a long time ago the thought of understanding everything those two tried to do.

Everything improved drastically when it became known that four students has been given three month worst of detentions for having hexed another student. Those whom have known who was attacked avoid Selena like the plague.

The only thing that was still a problem was their defense teacher. Both twins were leery of him but as apart from staring at them whenever he could, he wasn't doing anything both decided to ignore him.

Their research was doing better since the headmaster show them the room of requirement where they can have a special room heavily protected. Albus has come a few times and also tries it but after failing every time, Selena decide to work harder on meditation to increase their understanding of their cores. So for a few days they passed hours meditating.

The weeks passed quietly and without much problem until an accident happened. It was the Halloween feast and Professor Quirrell entered crying about a troll in the donjons, leaving chaos in the hall as he passed out soon after.

_"All students stay calm! The perfect will lead you all quietly in your dorm and you all will stay there until a teacher come to you." Said the headmaster as all teachers took their wand out and went out.

"_Sel. Be careful!" _Said Harry before following Neville and Hermione.

"_You too." _

But as all the Slytherins where about to leave, Severus passed and said to the perfect to follow the Ravenclaws as the troll seems to be near their dorms.

The two groups were advancing rapidly went a horrible smell and grunts seems to approached them. The students in the middle began screaming and running in all direction when the troll swung his club at them.

_"Run! Come back to the hall! "Screamed a perfect helping a fallen student. But it was too late, the troll lift his club in the direction of a large group who were frozen in fear.

Without thought Selena put herself between the troll and the group and began chanting while directing her hand toward the students. A big bubble appeared around them and when the club hit the shield it couldn't go through it. Selena repeated this for each group and had to levitate a few students to group them before closing the bubble.

_"Don't move! You're all safe in the shield!" She cried when a few students tried to run only to hit an invisible wall.

She was now alone in front of the troll who seems bent on breaking one of her bubble.

_"Hey you big smelling idiot! Come here!" She screamed waving her arms. When the troll turned in her direction and began waving her hand until the big troll became a garden gnome running in circle. To be sure it couldn't leave she create a fence around it and sat on the floor winded.

Running steps alert her of the arrival of the teachers and just when they stopped near them the bubbles began disappearing with popping noise, letting the teachers watching transfixed as all student fell on their bums in their chock.

_"Can someone explain what happened here? And what is there a garden gnome here?" Asked Albus his eyes taking it all in before stopping on Selena. "Selena?"

_"We were going to the Ravenclaw's dorms when the troll arrived on us. He was about to hit a group when I stopped him with the shield. I needed time to change him so I put everyone inside shields and transfigured him in the gnome." She said still trying to regain her breath.

_"Your core?" Asked Severus kneeling on the floor next to her.

_"good only half gone. It should be ok in one or two days." She replied with a small smile.

_"You want us to believe a first year can create five big physical shields and transfigure a troll and used only half her core?" Asked the astronomy teacher.

_"I would think that Merlin's heir can." Answered the headmaster with a big smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Please give me some review!:)

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 9

After the incident, everyone went to their dorms speaking about what happened. Severus took Selena and led her to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey jumped on her to examine her.

_"She's alright. Her core is about half empty but she won't be tired if she pass a good night."

_"Thank you Poppy. Did she have to stay here or she can come with me? I will keep her in her room until tomorrow morning." Said Severus.

_"You can take her."

The next morning she woke up in bed with her dad and snuggled to him; happy to stay where she was.

_"Wake up baby. You have half an hour before breakfast. Go take a shower." Said Severus running his hand in her hair.

_"I don't want to go. They're going to stare at me and after that they will all fear me when they realize what I have done. Please let me stay here."

_"No. You're a big girl so you go there with your head high and you act like the Slytherin you are."

"_Sel! What did I say before leaving yesterday? Stay safe! You could have been killed!"_ Cried Harry in her head making her wince.

_"Harry? I supposed he isn't happy with you?" Said Severus with a small smile. It was justice to know that the reckless boy fear for the safety of his sister. He could have sympathized with him but after all the times Harry have make thing that worried him over the year it was fun to have his revenge without doing anything.

_"Yes, he screamed in my head!" She grumbled. _"Harry you can talk! How many times have you done something stupid just for fun? At least for me it was to help others!" _She said to Harry. She stood and went to the bathroom knowing her dad wouldn't force her to go to the hall even if it was in pyjamas. When she was ready, she found Severus waiting for her in the living room. He gave her a kiss before leading her to the hall.

Everybody stopped talking when they saw them. Selena kept staring straight ahead and went to her table sitting quickly before filling her plate still ignoring everyone. A sort of rumble started and like a big wave whispers began. Half way to the breakfast the big doors opened violently like the day before sending a few students into tears. Three men came into views scanning the entire hall before standing around the room saying nothing. The headmaster and the teachers began moving to approach the door when the minister entered.

_ "Dumbledore! It's so nice to meet you!" The minister said ignoring all the teachers. Just as he was about to speak another man come. He was tall with long blond hair, and perfectly tailored clothes.

_"Minister, Mister Malfoy. While it's a pleasure to meet you may I know the reason of your visit?" The headmaster asked smiling.

_"You did not read the Daily prophet? They spoke about a troll caught by Merlin's heir. We heard the rumor of the appearance of Merlin's heir in the school but we thought it was just that, a rumor." Explained the minister. "If this child is really what everyone says, I want to meet him." Said the man puffing his chest.

_"Of course a meeting can be arranged but not here…" Began Albus.

_"Excuse me headmaster but as the guardian of this child I require that the meeting should be postpone. The child shouldn't have to cut short his breakfast because people don't understand the importance of a good diet for a growing child." Interrupted Severus sneering.

_"Of course Professor Snape. Everyone follow me we will go to my office and discuss over tea while the child finishes eating." Said the headmaster walking toward his office.

"_What do you think it was about?"_ Asked Harry

"_With what happened yesterday? I think the ministry finally caught on me."_ Answered Selena still eating. Severus came back five minutes later and went near her.

_"Selena come when you have finished, they want to meet you. Are you ready for that? I can put it back for as long as you need." Severus added watching her.

_"it's ok we have know it would happened. You prepare us for this. And I'm finished with breakfast." She added standing.

_"I come too." Interrupted Harry looking determined.

_"Of course." Replied Severus with a nasty smile. With those two at the same time the minister will be lost in few minutes. But he was worried about Malfoy, while the minister was easy to know what he was looking for, Malfoy was another story. He could be there for any reason. Severus mused as he led the twins to the headmaster office.

Selena watched amused as everyone stare at Harry as if he was the center of the universe. All waiting for him to speak without seeing that there was another child.

_"I knew it would be you dear Harry. Of course the-boy-who-lived could be no less than merlin's heir." The minister said while making grand gesture like he was speaking in front of a crowd.

_"Excuse me Minister but it isn't me. It's my twin." He said unsure if he wants to laugh or cry thinking this man was their minister. _"Who voted for the man?"_ He sent to his sister.

_"Your twin?" He asked dumbly.

_"Minister, Mister Malfoy may I present you my charges Harry Potter and his twin sister Selena Potter-Emrys." Said Severus trying to regain control of the discussion, he couldn't let Harry speak or he would offense those two men.

All eyes turned from Harry to Selena who bow a little before looking each one in the eyes.

_"Of course. Hum…" The minister trail off not knowing what to say for a second.

_"Sorry to sound septic but do you have any proofs? "Asked Malfoy.

_"We have some proof but I'm sure you already know what you want to see as proof." Replied Severus with a smirk.

_"I'm sure I can think of something…" Mister Malfoy said nodding.

_"At the ministry there the altar that can be a good proof." Exclaimed the minister happy to find a reason to pull merlin's heir to the ministry to gain influence.

_"Sure and when it's proven that she is merlin's heir she can take hold of the entire ministry at the tender age of eleven." Said Malfoy with a sneer.

_"I don't want to activate merlin's rules for a few years if I have the choice. I prefer to finish my education but I feel the need to add that if I feel it's need, I will do it. As you must know there is only one requirement and it's that the altar recognizes me, my age doesn't count." Said Selena calmly.

_"So we still need a valid proof." Replied Malfoy looking intently at the girl. He knew a lot of their future would depends on those two children and locking eyes with her he also knew she was aware of it.

_"Why don't we call grignotts, they can give us the heritage test and attest that Selena have open and enter the merlin's vault without problem." Said Severus.

_"You gone to merlin's vault without telling us?" Exclaimed the minister outraged.

_"Yes we already have been in my father vault, after all their mine now. And as my adoptive father he has the right to enter with me." Explained Selena with a warning tone, she knew a lot of influential people think everything is their due but she wouldn't let them have what was hers by right.

_"About that. Dumbledore are you sure it's was the right thing to let this man become the guardian of such important children?" Asked the minister looking like he wants to sugar coat his disapproval.

_"The headmaster has nothing to do with it. As both him and the ministry thought it was a good idea to put us with a family that didn't want us and abused us. My brother and I decide it would be best to let magic choose our guardian for us. And in case you don't know the true magical guardian ritual can't be change except if my brother and I asked for it. And it won't happened magic choose right."

_"But he was with Him!" Said the minister.

_"Yes he WAS. And strangely he took care of us instead of sending us in an abusive household without checking on us. If we had stayed there we would be dead. So instead of thinking about way to gain custody of both the-boy-who-lived and Merlin's heir perhaps you could begin thinking about what wonderful things we could do for the wizarding world." Said Selena curtly. She took a deep breath when harry put his arm around her waist from behind.

_"But... "Stammered the minister before being interrupt by the headmaster.

_"I will call the goblins and we can move to another topic." He stands by the fireplace before speaking quietly in the floo.

Two minutes later the head goblin arrived and give smalls bow to everyone except the twin who received deeper bow.

_"How can I help you heiress of the past?" He said ignoring the others.

_"first what is your name?" Asked Selena with a big smile.

_"Ciscrook, Heiress." He replied with what could pass as a smile if it wasn't for the pointed teeth.

_"Nice to meet you Ciscrook. The Minister and Mister Malfoy would like to have a proof of who am I. If you could give it to them I would be thankful." She replied with a small bow surprising everyone present except her family.

_"Of course, right away." The goblin took a small punch and put out a big scroll putting it on the table next to the tea. "Heiress we need some magical blood." He added giving her a small dagger. Selena took it with a smile before cutting her finger and putting it on the scroll that began glowing gold before markings appeared. "There is your proof. And I also can testify that the Heiress has entered the merlin's vault with his blessing."

_"Why do you call her Heiress of the past?" Asked Malfoy intrigued.

_"Merlin came ten years ago to explain that his daughter, his only heir would come from the past and live in this time. And she would present herself as the heiress of the past. So it became her title for grignotts. But when she arrived it was her brother that presents her as the heiress but we knew right away that it was her. That you can't feel it is revealing…" The goblin let the sentence hold while smiling nastily. "It's seems wizards has lost a lot of their magic." He added happy to insult them.

_"How can you! You're working for us!" The minister was about to added something when suddenly he seems to freeze.

_"You are out of bound! The goblin doesn't work for wizards! There is a treaty of collaboration between all the magical races! If you keep talking like this the goblins have every right to leave the treaty with everything that they are holding for us! So please keep your dangerous and particularly your big mouth away from them!" Thundered Selena letting out some of her shield to show her powers. "Please excuse this man that speaks without knowing. For my part I am more than happy with the goblin nation and hold all of you in high regards." She added bowing low to the goblin who seems pleased. "But I must admit I'm surprised to see the treaty still exist if it's how you are treated."

_"Heiress, you know us. You know we like working at the bank and to keep the treaty working we choose to ignore some of them." The goblin replied.

_"But it isn't free of course." She added with a nasty smile.

_"Those who respect us gain our help if need and most of the time if we need helpers we choose from a family that have shown that they respect everyone and are in need. Most of the families with less money are more respectful of us." Ciscrook Explained.

_"Bill Weasley." Said Harry smiling.

_"Yes Mister Weasley came when we were looking for someone and we felt your mark on him heiress so we knew him being one of your protégé he would be a good choice."

_"You mark people! Like Him!" cried the minister who had been unfreeze by Albus.

_"Not like him. It's a shame to see wizards have lost so much about old magic." Said the goblin sadly.

_"When the Heiress magic touch someone it leave a mark on the person aura. Like all powerful being. This mark can be like a mark of friendship or like Mister Weasley a mark of being in your protection. Or it can be a mark to show that this person isn't like or is an enemy of the heiress. Every magical being can sense it and decide to heed it or ignore it but there are consequences, if you harm a friend be prepare to be the enemy of the marker. And apparently wizard lost this knowledge. But not us or any other magical beings."

_"So I supposed you marked Bill when you protected him when you were passing time with Hagrid and his fabulous creatures?" Asked Severus surprise by this information, he would have to ask her to teach him to see those marks.

_"Yes, a mark for a protégé is when the marker creates a shield for this person with the intent to protect him in particular. For example what I have done yesterday won't let a mark on the students."

_"So going back to the original discussion. Now that it's proven that Selena is indeed Merlin's heiress what do you want to know?" Asked the headmaster.

_"What I would like to know is when can we visit the vaults now that they are opened?" Asked the ministry trying to regain his footing.

_"Do you visit every vaults you want?" Asked Selena innocently.

_"Of course not! But there aren't normal vaults!"

_"sure there aren't normal there are mine." She replied drily.

_"There are historical vaults! It belongs to the ministry!" He insisted.

_"Careful minister. Are you saying every one of the vault you deems important became property of the ministry?" Asked Malfoy with false gentleness.

_"Of course not! But there are merlin's vaults! You all can see what we could learn from them!"

_"Excuse me minister but if you want to access those vault you will have to enter grignotts like a thief and will face the consequences. Know that those vaults are owned by the Heiress and anyone who wants in will have to go through the goblin nation to do it. And after that you will have to face merlin's test and those are really dangerous even worse than ours."

_"I'm not a thief!" Exclaimed the minister.

_"Good, so don't try to claim what is not yours." Replied the goblin. "Now excuse me but I'm need at the bank." And the goblin after bowing to the twins goes to the fireplace to floo.

_"Miss Selena I hope you will let us come visit." The minister said imperiously.

_"I can't. There are wards against anyone not my family and I can't change it yet."

_"It seems we now know nobody can get there. And I think it's best if we let the twins goes to class, we're in a school after all." Said Malfoy knowing if they stay longer the minister will dig himself in a big hole he couldn't come out. "Gentlemen, lady it was a pleasure and I hope we can meet at a more convenient time for you." He gave a small bow to the twins before leaving followed by the minister and the aurors.

_"I really don't like the minister. But Mister Malfoy I don't know, he was polite." Said Selena before sitting on her father's knees.

_"The minister is an idiot. And be careful with Malfoy, he can be pleasant be he also can be ruthless when he want something. And this something is power most of the time and you just show that you have a lot of magical and political power and that you use it well."

_"That's why you let me speak instead of taking the lead? You want me to show Malfoy that I'm not a fragile little girl."

_"Yes."

_"Okay. Good." Replied Selena smiling.

_"Can you teach us to see the marks?" Asked quietly Severus.

_"It would be a good idea since all three of you let some interesting marks on people. You know Dad; there are a lot of people wearing strange marks saying 'not liked by Severus Snape'. It's kind of funny how you mark them each time you have to save them from their exploding potion." She said smiling when Harry began hysterically laughing on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 10

When they went back to Severus quarters, both Selena and Harry began scheming on what to do about the minister. The twins searched on all available sources to find how the wizarding world was and what were their beliefs on the other magical races. What they found horrified them, almost all of them were in restricted reserves or hunted down for being dangerous.

_"They are literally killing magic! Are people really this cruel?" Asked Selena fighting to stay calm.

_"It seems that being narrow mind and aggressive is all they can do and nobody does anything." Replied Harry disgust by all the people living in this world. And to think all of them expect the twin to save them. "But what can we do? We're only eleven Sel." He whispered sadly.

_"Dear little Gryffin… I think a little Slytherin's method is need. Think! We both are famous; we have political standing with our names. Imagine what happened if we let it know that we don't want to live in a world like this? What if we tell everyone that we will fight to save magical being but seeing as it's the magical creatures that need help right now we will focus on them. And let the others fends for themselves because if helping them means having a world where magical beings are hunted down and thought as inferior then we don't want it. What do you think will happen? Their hero turning away because they are disgusted…"

_"There will be a riot! And it's horrible to let people down because they make mistake! We can't do that Sel!" Said Harry outraged.

_"You don't think like a Slytherin. Of course we won't let them be slaughtered. We're going to bluff. And explain our point of view."

_"How can we reach so many people?" Asked Harry finally understanding what his twin was saying.

_"You can write a letter and I will send it to the news paper across the world." Intervened Severus smiling. "It's a good idea you both have. The only thing is to find a way to make sure they can't manipulate or change the content of the letter."

_"I know how to do that." Answered Harry. "It was in a book you created Sel. There is a charm that force people stinking to the true words of a letter, they can't change it while copying it or speaking it."

_"Good. Now you go to class and we will see this evening about this letter. We must do it quickly because the minister will use his visit today to gain sympathy from the public so it would be best to act now before the public is cement in their idea that you are with him."

It took them three hours rewriting the letter and a lot of thinking to finally be satisfied with it. Severus used the charm Harry showed him and after looking for the owl address of most of the news paper across the world; they work on sending them after using a translating charm for the foreign papers.

_"But dad why do you want to send it outside England? It won't work there as we aren't famous there!" Said Selena frowning.

_" Do you means to tell me that the-boy-who-lived and the heiress of Merlin won't be recognized outside our country? He baby hero, who vanquished the big bad monster and the daughter of the most famous wizard of all time? I can attest that you're famous all across the world. Only Europe is obsess about both of you because you are theirs and if HE came back they're hoping you will save them again. The others country know your names and are intrigued by you. You can't imagine how many people wrote to you during the year or how many demands for interviews the headmaster had received in your staid."

_"So you really think they will react to what we say in the letter?" Asked Harry.

_"I think so. Perhaps not as much as here but they will react."

The three went to the owlery to send all the letters for Europe and Severus promised to go to the village the next day to use the service of post owls for the others. So they went all to bed hoping to have done a good thing.

Two days later the news paper had a special edition with the title: "THE TRUTH ABOUT THE POTTER'S TWINS AND WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD" The first page was about their lives before now, interviewing people who say having met them. The twins were both chocked when their abusive pasts were explained and they even went to interview their uncle and aunt. At the end of this page the conclusion was that they were poor little children and it was a miracle that they weren't angry with the world.

The next page was about why they were famous and a lot of explanations were given about the true identity of Selena. The reporter even went to ask few questions to the goblins in Grignotts. The last page was their letter.

There was no noise in the hall except from the page being turned.

"Hello everyone, We are known as the Potter's twins.

We have a few things to say to the wizarding world.

You all want to know us or to see us because you think we are your heroes. You want us to be yours only; you want us to save you all.

This morning the Minister has come asking to speak to Merlin's heir, and our guardian accept after making sure we were okay with it. What we learnt chocked us. First the minister asked to go in Merlin's vault, stating that they should belong to the ministry but those vaults are officially the heritage of Selena Enola Potter-Emrys and nobody can take it. It was created by her father and mother, and like every one of you she as the right to keep what her parents have given her. Furthermore, the minister was out of bound in insulting the Goblin who had come to prove that Selena really was the daughter of Merlin. After the meeting we both searched what was really happening in the wizarding world. Since we first learnt about magic we have learnt a lot about how to use magic and our history but surprisingly few things about how is our world right now. And what we have learnt sadden us. We saw a world that is divided, a world where being different means being rejected or worse, hunt. Has our world changed so much that we became what we first tried to run from? Merlin and his friends decide to create this world to protect ALL magical beings from those who hunted us because we were different. Because they didn't take the time to understand us or learnt from us. And now what this world is doing? Exactly the same. You outlaws 'Dark' creature because they have the power to harm us. Every one of us has the power to harm; our wand can be a weapon. You treat some magical being as inferior because they don't use magic in a way you understand but know this; house elves are in their own way more powerful than the average wizard. I'm sure the first thought you just have is to fear them now. Why? Because they are powerful? They pass their live to serve us willingly so don't fear them; they haven't hunt us down in spite of the way you have treated them so they won't do it now. You fears beings because they are possibly dangerous but we all are dangerous, every one of us can choose to kill or to heal but it's the same magic that is used. Instead of condemning an entire race because of the choice of one individual you should punish the individual and let the others live in peace.

In ostracizing an entire race or group of people, because they are different or can be dangerous, you are creating your own enemy. The 'dark' creatures wouldn't have join Voldemort if you had respect them or even given them the chance to prove they have the right to live. You punish them before they do something wrong so some of them choose to get back at you for hurting them. It is what you want? To condemn people before they do something wrong? And if a blond wizard kills a lot of people will you condemn all blonds? So we both decide we want to protect the wizarding world but seeing as it's all the 'dark' creatures; the non-humans and those that are different that are actually in need of protection we will help them and if the wizarding world doesn't become the wonderful world it should have been we will leave it.

Think instead of letting fear rules you.

Selena Potter-Emrys and Harry Potter."

Severus was happy about the result; they had wanted to keep the natural feel of the letter. It was two eleven years old after all, and they hadn't wanted to make people think that it was an adult using the twins names that had wrote it.

Selena watched has everyone in the hall read wearing different expressions on their face. Some were nodding, some were frowning and others were down right angry. Soon some began screaming at each other while the teachers stay frozen in their seats. The Slytherin table was divided but all stayed calmed watching the entire hall with distaste.

The days that followed the publication of the letter were full of expectation. Everyone was waiting to see the response of the ministry and the public. There was few reports of groups forming to protect different species other to support the rights of wizards above others.

Everyone was eating dinner at the hall, when the headmaster suddenly stood and stared at the door. A few seconds later they opened and a group of magical creature entered. They all stop in line to look at every one silently. Everyone could recognize a tall male elf with long green hair; a blond female fae with big butterfly wings; a goblin wearing expensive clothes with gold on it; a house elf wearing a small wizard robe; a black female centaur standing taller than anyone and four men seemingly humans. All together began moving in Selena direction so she stood and went a little away from the table.

When all arrived next to her, one by one they went to their knees.

_"Heiress of the past we salute you." All said at the same time.

_"I'm honored to meet you all." She said bowing.

_"Excuse me, but may I know why are you here?" Interrupted the headmaster while the teachers formed a circle around the intruders.

_"We are all here to have a meeting with the Heiress. We all have wait a long time for her but had decided to wait for a sign from her to show ourselves. And since she made her view perfectly clear we all thought it was time to meet her." Explained the elf.

_"I'm sure that if you promised to don't hurt anyone here, the headmaster will be happy to let you use one of the private salons in the school." Said Severus smiling and bowing to them. "Of course her twin and I, her guardian, would like to be present." He added when he felt Harry coming near him.

_" We will be honored to have you and the brother of the heiress with us." Replied the elf.

_"Come I will show you to the salon." Said the headmaster smiling benevolently.

The procession went to another room near the hall while the headmaster spoke about the school and its history.

The room was large and there were a table at the center which could hold at least ten people. Everyone took a chair leaving the four human sitting next to each other.

_"So now that we all are sit; we can perhaps introduce every one?" Said Albus.

_"Of course, I'm Liam an elf; Lurina is the fae; Liander is the centaur; Kraft is the house elf; Deiriok is the goblin; Clianos is the werewolf" He said showing a tall man with dark blond hair and amber eyes. "He represents all canine weres; Lucian the vampyr. " A dark haired man with piercing violet eyes nodded to them keeping his eyes on Selena. "Salin is the lionwere he represents all feline weres." The man smiled showing dimples that enhanced his blue eyes almost covered by red hair. "And finally Winder who represents the elementals." At that Selena jumped a little surprise before staring at the smiling old man with white eyes and hair.

_"Yes my girl you're not the last of us; and I'm sure you will have a lot of questions. I will perhaps stay a while near this village to help you learn your magical heritage."

_"Thank you." Whispered Selena with a watering smile.

_"Pleased to meet you." Said Albus. "So as you know there is Selena Potter-Emrys, her twin Harry Potter; Severus Snape their guardian and I, Albus Dumbledore."

_"Heiress, We all read your letter and we're happy to hear that you promote tolerance between all species. It took us four days to decide how we should respond to what you have said. And we have reached a conclusion. As you know the treaty between the race protect all of us and was create by your father and all representatives of each species. But for a millennia the wizarding world has broken it without thought of the consequences and we have held it in spite of it. But now we decide to withdraw from it. The goblin has agreed to keep going as normal for the time being but all other exchanges will be stopped. What we want instead is a new treaty with you. If the wizards want to be included they will have to ask for it and to be prepared to uphold it, this time for more than a few centuries." Said Liam observing the reaction of each wizards in the room. The old one seem to be ready to faint but the other three while chocked seems to accept what he had said.

_"I understand why you want to do it. But I'm only eleven; I'm not ready to enter that kind of negotiations. I'm honored to be chosen for that but you must know I'm not my father. While I have all his knowledge I don't necessarily understand it all." She said lowering her eyes.

_"You're not you father but you seems to show your mother modesty and you her hair and eyes; I suppose like her you can change into a tiger?" Said Lucian with a small smile.

_"How? Did you know my mother? "Asked Selena wanting to learn more about her, every one talk about the famous Merlin but no one have known her mother.

_" they practically raised me. I was lost and young when they found me and took care of me. So yes I knew both of them really well."

_"And yes I'm a sort of tiger." She answered looking in his eyes.

_"Sel you're a magical saber toothed tiger not only a sort of tiger." Said Severus amused and happy to know that somebody could tell her things about her parents as a person and not as icon as he made sure to have for Harry parents.

_"Great mother! A saber toothed tiger!" Exclaimed Salin with a big smile. "Hello again dangerous little kitty." At this there were a few laughs that seem to lighten the mood of all present.

_"We all understand what it means to you to become part of the new treaty. And that you're not your father. I must say that he made the treaty to keep peace but he wasn't really on understanding and tolerance; He wants to stop the fighting first. It was really good but with time needs change and now we need you. You're young yes but with our help and of course you will take advisors, I think we can create a really good treaty." Said Liam.

_"And don't forget my girl that while you still don't understand everything you father put in your head, you can ask anybody to help you." Said Winder kindly.

_"So to do that we will need somewhere to meet and to get to know each other." Said Liam. _"We have thought that we could take a house in Hogmeade and stay there until we reach an accord."

_"Good!" Said Albus with a wide smile.

_"wait a minute; they have classes so they can't go there week days. And what's more they need protection. "Said Severus frowning.

_"Of course we will only meet the weekends and I think Lucian want to stay in the castle to help making the back and forth shadows travels. It would be perfectly safe for every one since he can go where he want like this." Said Liam with a strange smile arousing suspicion in Severus.

_"Why him? And what do you hide?" Asked Severus severely.

_"What he hide is private for me. I will tell Selena and her family in private but not here." Said gently Lucian. "But if it reassures you, I promise I'm not a threat to any of you." He added seriously.

_"I accept." Replied Severus still observing the vampyr.

_"Good, now I think it's time to let the young ones go to bed and we will come back next week with a protect place to meet." Said Winder watching Selena hid a yawn.

_"I think you're right. It was a pleasure meeting you. And I hope our collaboration will be a good one." Said Albus nodding. He earned a few sneer but all bow to Selena before going.

Severus lead the twins toward his quarters to keep the others from keeping them awake with all the questions there were sure to ask. Just as he was about to utter the password to his door he heard a clearing of throat behind him.

_"Excuse me but I thought you would like to have the explanation now since I'm not leaving the castle like the others." Said gently Lucian watching Selena leaning into Severus side yawning. "I promise to be brief so you all can go to sleep."

_"Come." Severus said curtly while opening the door.

He orders a house elf to bring hot chocolate and tea for himself and looked at the vampyr but seeing him shaking his head, he order nothing for him.

_"So explain." Severus said putting his arm around Harry shoulder who was almost asleep.

_"It began when Myrdhin and Nuria helped me. I was young and didn't know what I was. I was slowly dying when she find me and took me to her home. The two of them sort of adopted me. After some years I decide to travel a lot, so I spent less time with them but our bond stay strong over the years. They had tried a long time to have a baby but never could. Until you, Selena. You were their miracle. So when I came back from a long absence, I found your mother fairly glowing with happiness. She told me she was pregnant, I never saw her so happy." He said with a sad smile. "And I was really happy for them. She was in her fourth month and proudly showing her small bump when I felt it." He stopped with a serene smile on his full lips. "You must know most of the magical beings have life mates and each species recognize them in different ways. For vampyr it's the magical auras. And I felt the aura of my mate inside her bump. I was so surprised that she has became worried, and I told her the truth. Both were relieved that I would be there for their child. I stayed for a month and your mother almost pushed me out herself." He said laughing. "I was worse than your father; he kept asking her what she was feeling, if she needs anything, things like that. But me, I was constantly touching or speaking to her stomach. She was complaining that I only care about her growing child and not her. I went away to search for an important book for your father. It took me five months to come back. And when I arrived it was to an empty house, everything was in stasis charms and I only found a letter with my name on it. It explained how you mother was poisoned and that you kept her alive for three months. But at the end they still died after making sure you were taken care of. Myrdhin explained to me that the only place destiny saw for you were in the future and that I would have to wait to meet you again. He warned me that it would be very long. I was devastated; the first few centuries I'm ashamed to say weren't my most glorious years. I became violent and was feared by all. It took me the death of my last friend to regain my equilibrium. I decided to climb in the vampyr hierarchy and I became the perfect vampyr but despite that I am still feared by all vampyr. I am now the chief enforcer of the vampyr which mean I'm like the head general. All that to say that I'm good at what I do and that I will do everything to protect my mate." He finished fiercely showing his long canines.

There was a long silence with both twins staring wide eye at him. Both were now wide awake but not knowing what to say.

_"You can't take my sister away!' Cried Harry jumping to hold her.

_"Calm down, I don't want to take her away, that's why I want to stay here." He said gently.

_"I'm only eleven. And I'm not…" Trailed off Selena looking afraid.

_"I know that. And I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath before locking eyes with his mate. "After reading some of the things said in the papers, I… I went to meet your uncle and aunt. I read their minds. I know everything Selena. And I promise you that I won't do anything to you that would hurt you or made you uncomfortable." He whispered seeing the tears falling on the small cheeks.

_"What did you do to them?" She whispered.

Lucian winces before staring at the floor. "I put a strong charm on them that make them relived everything they have done to you but as the victim not the perpetrators. And I think they will have a hard time going out at night now that they know vampyr exist."

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the three of them smiling at him.

_"So Selena is your mate. As her guardian I have restrictions. First, you will never stay alone with her; second, you hurt her in anyway and you will know why all student cry when I smile and finally you absolutely will never drink her blood!" He said snarling.

_"I'm okay for the first two but the last I can't promise that. Instead I will promise to not drink her blood without her permission first." He said frowning.

_"I want to ask if you could put some memories of my parent in a pensieve for me." Asked timidly Selena.

_"I already made copies of them for you." He said taking a small box from one of his pocket before enlarging it on the table showing a big pensieve.

_"Thank you." She answered with tears in her eyes stretching a hand to touch the pensieve.

_"I have a question." Said Harry hesitant. "Sel is an elemental and you said that most of the magical being has mates does it mean she also has a mate? And what happened if it's not you?"

_"An elemental is a wizard first it's just that at puberty this wizard will become an elemental, he will fuse with his element. So elementals are a bit of both wizard and creature. And yes they have mates but they found them only after puberty since they need their element to recognize him or her. And with mixed couple it can happened that they have a third mates to balance their differences. But there is no way to predict that until Selena passed her puberty." Explained Lucian. "Know that you will also have a mate, you are after all a mage." He added after consideration.

_"Me? And how do I know who?" Harry asked unsure if it was a good or bad thing to have a mate.

_" Don't worry; it's a good thing to have a mate. And we can't know who until you meet him or her."

_"Him or her?" Harry repeated.

_"Yes It will depend on what king of mage you are. There are three kinds, the warrior, the chief and the healer. The two first always has male mate and healer always has female mate."

Both twins had vacant looks for a few second before Harry became red in the face.

_"So Harry… It seems you have something important to tell?" Joked Selena.

_"Hum… We think it will be a male." Said Harry fixing Severus.

_"Harry you do know that I prefer man. Right?" Said Severus amused by the expression of surprise on the twins faces.

_"And it isn't bad? I mean most muggles are against it. It isn't the same for wizards?" Asked Selena unsure.

_"Wizards are more accepting of this since male wizards can take a potion to be pregnant."

_"So it's right! It exists!" Exclaimed Selena with a big smile. "Cool! I heard it was really painful to have a child!" She turned to point a finger at Lucian with a determined face. "If you want children you will have them not me!" The two adults watched her speechless before laughing.

_"What? It's true if men can have children I don't want to do it!" She added not sure to understand the reaction of the adults.

_"We will see what you say in like ten years okay?" Said Severus regaining his calm. "For now, Harry knows that people and me specially, don't care who you will love. And now to bed you two. Tomorrow you have class." Severus pushed them toward their bedroom before showing to Lucian where was the third bedroom in his quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 11

In the morning the twins woke up early and began freaking out thinking there were late for classes. Both changed quickly into their school robes.

"_Har I can't find my books! I will have to go to the dorms!_" Cried Selena looking everywhere frantic.

"_Me too and I can't remember what we have first!"_ He said hopping on a foot to lace his shoes.

The two run to the door and down the small corridor to arrive in the living room finding Severus and another man calmly discussion while Severus was eating breakfast.

_"Dad we are late! Do you know what we have as first class?" Asked Harry looking wide eye at his father while Selena was running in the kitchen to take something to eat for them.

_"Selena, Harry stop! We are Saturday. You don't have classes." Said Severus watching them acting like chickens without heads.

Hearing that both froze and began wearing empty gaze looking at each other.

"It's the week end? But..."Began Harry.

"Oh! Yes we don't have class!" Said Selena relieved before entering the living room with sandwiches in her hands and she let herself fall on the sofa next to her dad. She closed her eyes taking a big breath and trying to calm her heart. But she opened them right out fixing the other man. For a second panic began mounting in her before she recalled what happened the day before.

_"You're Lucian the vampyr. And it wasn't a dream, all creature decide to break the treaty. God were screw." She said putting her head in her hands. Suddenly she lifted her head to stare at her dad. "No! They want me to recreate it! Dad I can't!" she said climbing on her father knee without realizing that both men were fighting to keep straight faces. Finally Severus loses his battle and began laughing.

_"Merlin! You both priceless when you woke up like that!" He said trying to regain his breath

_"Hum Severus. Does it happen often? Them waking up completely disoriented?" Lucian asked watching Harry sitting on the floor at his father feet and nibbling on the sandwich quite happy to be on a week end.

_"It's when they pass the night exploring Merlin's knowledge. The morning after they are completely out of there mind. I don't know if it's because they use too much of their brain and it stopped working after for few minutes or if it's because time pass differently there and they lose the day there are. But it happened quite a few times and I think it's really their brain staying asleep because if you watch their clothes you will see that Harry's robe are too short and has the Slytherin crest on it while Selena's is badly buttons and has two of them wrong." At this Severus chuckled because children watched him with empty eyes.

_"You right their brain are a little slow." Added Lucian fixing the small girl blinking before staring at her buttons as if it were their faults there were where they shouldn't be.

_"If we're Saturday morning it mean I have to go with the headmaster in the room of requirement. The next step is learning to clearly see the auras and to learn to read them." She said still watching her buttons.

_"Yes but you have two hours to eat breakfast and do whatever you want." Answered Severus running his hand in her hair.

Lucian passed the day exploring the castle smiling when few children went running at seeing him. At the middle of the afternoon he followed the mate call and finds an empty room with mirrors covering one wall. What stopped him completely was the small body pirouette quickly across the floor. It was Selena. She was dancing, showing how graceful she could be. Each move were like she was feeling too much and expressing them, but at the same time an impression of peace settle in him watching her spinning around the room with closed eyes. It was magic to see her so light when turning and lifting her leg to have it vertical while being on her toes with the other leg. Each move seems to follow the other like her body was doing it naturally.

_"I wanted to find them sport to do, to avoid being run to the floor by two hyper children. Selena choose classical dancing. And after three years you can see that she quite good at it. Her teacher said she could enter special muggle class to learn more. But instead she's here and danced almost four times a week in this room." Said quietly Severus.

_"Why choosing dancing? Martial art is better no?" Asked Lucian keeping his eyes on the girl.

_"At the beginning it was a way to spend their energy but with time I began seeing patterns in her dancing time. When she's frustrated or has too much to think she dance. It seems to help her concentrate and generally after that she finds the answer she was looking for."

_"Hey you're both here! Good she asked me to come. This morning lesson was great but something kept nagging at us. So she went here and I asked Flitwick to duel with me. It seems she find it before me this time." Said Harry still breathing hard.

Suddenly Selena stopped and turned to stare at her reflect on the mirror.

_"Quirrell, he's not only tainted. Dad, professor Quirrell has a leaching spirit inside him." She said in a hollow voice still staring at her reflection.

_"You right! That's it!" Cried Harry

_"May one of you explain please?" Asked Severus becoming suspicious. He had known something was up with that man but he couldn't find what. He had countless argument with the headmaster about him. And now knowing the twins have found something was unnerving and a big relief.

_"Earlier with the headmaster we tried to explain to him how to read auras and at the same time training to be more precise in our assessment on what we read. And we always felt something we professor Quirrell but it was feint and unclear. So after the training we each went in our own way to try finding the answer. Sel found it first." Answered Harry frowning. "But I would never have thought of a leaching. It made sense, instead of seeing one auras there was two, one on top of the other. Which means that they can each took control of the body but does the leaching one control everything or does the victim gives it?"

_"I think it's a mutual arrangement. I didn't feel a conflict between those two or it would have been easier to read." Added Selena still watching the mirror.

_"What is so intriguing with this mirror?" Asked quietly Lucian fixing the girl.

_"You're on it." Replied Selena with a small smile. "Muggle legend say that vampire don't have reflections."

_"What did you expect? They're muggles and don't want to know us so they invent stuff to make us scarier." Answered Lucian smirking.

_"As if it wasn't enough to have big canines and to be able to shadow." Murmured Harry trying not to smile.

_"Children please. We need to do something about that man." Cut Severus sternly.

_"We can separate the two but as the victim is an accomplice it will probably kill him. We can sequester the victim but the spirit can escape anytime. We don't have way to control or caged a spirit." Said Harry helping his sister to tidy the room.

_"If the spirit goes away does the victim survives?" Asked Lucian.

_"It depends on the spirit. It can kills his victim or let him live." Replied Selena ready to follow her dad.

_"We all go to the headmaster, he can decide. After all that man is here because of him." Said Severus billowing out of the room followed by the rest of the group.

_"Severus what can I do for you?" Asked Albus jovially. "The twins have showed me how to read auras! It's really amazing. You can tell when someone is lying or not! It's a pity to have lost so must knowledge over the year."

_"Yes, it's a pity. But what is more a pity is that the twins finally caught on what was annoying them about Quirrell." Interrupted Severus.

_"Really?" Said the headmaster eyeing the twin curiously.

_"He has a spirit leaching his body. And we think he let it do it. If he was fighting it we would have recognized it sooner." Answered Harry squaring his shoulder.

_"Are you sure?" Insist Albus seeing both nods he let out a tired sigh. "What can be done to help Professor Quirrell to be free?"

_"Nothing. He wants it so everything depends on the spirit. We can force it to leave but it will kill the Professor." Harry was opening his mouth to continue when the flame in the floo flared green.

_"Minister what can I do for you?" Asked the headmaster kneeling in front of the fireplace.

_"Some people and I would like to come to discuss important things with you. Can we come?" Asked the minister with an imperious tone.

_"Of course." Albus step back and eyed the twins who were grimacing.

_"Headmaster! Since this morning I have been harass by all kind of shopkeeper asking for explanations." He said with a sneer before pacing in the office without seeing the other occupants. "And this afternoon I have every foreign ministers calling on me about this." He said putting a letter on the desk.

Albus took it and read before giving it to Severus.

_"So you have sent the letter before coming here." Severus said to Lucian who gave him a small smile before bowing lightly.

_"You mean the entire world know that the treaty is broken?" Exclaimed Selena.

_"Yes, we send letters to all the governments across the world and now everything creates from us are stopped."

_"Enough! There are five ambassadors and a few high people wanting to have a meeting NOW!" Cried the minister grimacing at the vampyr before going to the floo to call his office. "We will meet here. Please have everyone coming at the headmaster office." The minister turned back to the headmaster. "I want a room to meet everyone. And The Potter twins will explain to us why this is happening and how to have all our problem resolved." He announced before waiting in front of the fireplace.

All the other exchanged disbelieving looks before going to the meeting room.

_"I probably should go to the other representatives. I think we should all be there. It will take half an hour in think." Said Lucian before shadowing.

Less than ten minutes later the minister entered the room followed by fifteen people. The room was almost empty except for a large table and almost twenty chairs all in black wood; On the wall there were some tapestry showing scenes of war meeting taking place. All the arriving people were wearing expensive clothes that show they were high in the society. He presented everyone before sitting at the head of the table. The headmaster sat at the opposite with Severus standing behind him leaning on the wall while the twins were eyeing them all from a corner.

_"So. Perhaps you can explain what this meeting is about?" Asked Albus his face somber.

_"This morning all government received a letter telling us that the ancient treaty between all magical beings is broken." Said an old man visibly anxious. The minister has presented him as the ambassador from America.

_"And what does it means exactly?" Asked Harry frowning.

_"It means that everything that come from magical creature has disappeared; some specials wards crashed on our ears. Everything that was useful thanks to magical being stopped working. If it stayed like this our society will fall! It can't be allowed! So both of you must announce that you support the ministry and that the creatures must give back everything!" Said the minister Fudge pointing the twins sternly like they have done a joke and he was scolding them.

_"Really minister! They're children what can they do?" scorned a woman who was the ambassador of Spain.

_"Everything is there fault!" Cried Fudge earning few disbelieving stares.

_" And what do you want to do to regain everything? Have you asked the magical creatures why they have done that? Or have you just assumed it was because of my charges?" Asked Severus with a sneer.

_"Why would we ask? It's all because of the letter your so called charges have sent!"

_"When we have sent the letters it was before meeting the Heiress." Interrupted a voice behind them making them jumped in their sit. "The ancient treaty is now void. It's existed for almost two thousand years. It was a really good one, but not anymore. All the magical beings has evolved, there is now a nation for each race, vampyr, weres, veelas and elves because all our races has grown in number. And for centuries the wizards has discarded the treaty, you all acted without following it and not worrying about the consequences. So we want a new treaty but if the wizards want to be part of it you have to ask for it. You have to stop hunting us and using us for your own gain." Said Liam with authority walking around the table looking each wizard in the eyes.

_"How dare you speak to us like that!" Said the minister standing. "You dare to come here! You think your opinion is need? You come with two dark creatures, a half animal and a house elf and you think we want your advice?" He added with a grimace of disgust in his face.

_"How dare YOU." Said calmly Selena with sad eyes. "You all think magic is a tool, you disregard everything that you don't understand and think you know better! But I have information for you. Wizards and witches are a disgrace! In the last five centuries you have use and abuse magic. The result is that you all are pathetically weak! A thousand year ago the headmaster power was common, all magical beings works together to better themselves. And now look what you have done. You abuse entire races! You have no respect for magic and absolutely no understanding of what it means to be magical! I understand that the other magical beings want to be separate from you. At the rate you're going, there won't be any witches or wizards in perhaps four generations. You have doomed yourself and if you don't realize it and change how you view the magical world you will lose everything." She finished her disgust plain to see but strange on a little girl face. All presents stayed silent watching the eleven year old girl glare at them.

Finally one of the wizards cleared his throat before speaking. "Excuse me but who are you? All I see is a little girl speaking about things she doesn't understand." The man said scowling with a french accent.

_" The little girl as you put it is the Heiress of the past. In other words, she is the daughter of the man you all know as Merlin. Her father gave her all his power and knowledge. And she will be the one all magical beings want to help create the new treaty." Said calmly Winder.

_"So it's true. I've heard some rumors but didn't believe them." Said the American staring at Selena.

_"So you know, the Goblin has accepted to continue to work at the bank but you must warned your people that disrespect won't be accepted. For all the others needs you have you will have to work to have them." Added Liam with a nasty smile.

_"If you want to play it like this okay. All magical beings will leave Spain or you will be hunt!" Declared the red hair woman smirking like she already has won the game.

_"Sure. It will be done." Said calmly Clianos his eyes becoming amber. He smiles when the woman paled and began to tremble. "What? You thought we won't take your bluff? We can live without you but can you? Aren't most of your medicines based on ingredient coming from us? Does your wand and you magical artifact will continue to work without any other magical beings in your country? Are you sure of that?" He added smiling almost laughing as most of the human began looking green.

_"you can't do that!" Exclaimed Fudge wanting to gain the upper end. After all if he could win this problem with the treaty all the other country will be indebted in him.

_"And you can't continue to treat us like we are animal to be chained or kill." Said Salin his cat's eyes glowing with anger.

_"Stop! All of you!" Cried Albus rising on his feet. "The only way to go forward is to begin to listen to each other's." He stopped with a pensive look before nodding to himself and regains his seat. "Since I have learned that Selena is Merlin's daughter a lot of things changed for me. The both of them have taught me new things, marvelous magic things that is normal and logic for them. Do you know that you can see auras? That the newest thing they have taught me. For them almost everything is possible. For us it's opposite. Both of them are equal if not stronger than me and they haven't had their inheritance yet. I think it's a good way to change our world to create a new treaty. For it to work we will have to relearn what is magic and try to understand all other magical beings, without prejudices. Selena told us our future if we continue like this and frankly I don't want it." He finished with a sad smile looking all the others in the eyes. Seeing some nodding and other frowning.

_"Yes, an eight years old girl told us and I think whoever she is that she's too young to understand anything." Exclaimed the Spanish women. Her words cause a few growls from the creatures. "See! Animals!" She added triumphantly.

_"They are nothing else to say. The treaty is stopped and you can come crawling if you want to be part of it human!" Snarled Clianos showing his canine teeth.

_"Will you do the same thing they are doing to you?" Asked Selena watching the creatures with a sad smile. "I understand why you want a new treaty. But if you use that as an excuse to bring down the human I won't be part of it." She let out a exasperate sigh seeing the ambassadors staring at her surprise. "From what Harry and I read America, China and Russia are much more opened to the magical creature." She paused searching the creature's representatives who all nod. "So instead of excluding all humans choose to exclude the incriminate governments. Accept those three countries that had shown their willingness to be on the same level with you in the making of the new treaty." Selena approached the table and a world map appeared in front of her. The three country beam green while the other stayed normal. All approached the table nodding.

_"I agree with that." Said the elf before looking at the other questioningly.

All the other ambassadors began screaming against it saying it wasn't right.

_"We can't accept that! If they have access to magical ingredients what will we do? They will have all power over international exchange!" Cried Fudges.

_"We don't care what you want. It's our choice and we are all happy to keep those who haven't wrong us in a friendly relationship if they accept our terms." Said Winder sternly glaring at the minister letting him looking outraged.

_"Sorry minister Fudges but you can't ask for what you want. It's the choice of everyone especially the magical beings. And it seems like the majority of it don't want you in." Said Severus gleefully.

_"I don't care about what a Deatheater thinks!" Fudges responded without seeing all people presents staring at him shaking their heads. It was the only consensus in the room, all thought the minister was hopeless and an idiot.

_"I think we won't go any further today. So we will all go home. We have found a place to meet on the week end. All who want to be in the treaty can be at the castle door at noon next Saturday." Said Liam before turning to bow to Selena. All the magical creatures follow suit before leaving the room.

_"Selena, Harry I think we should go it's bed time for both of you." Said Severus hiding his smile. The faces of all those stuck up politician watching him ordering the twins to bed were hilarious. It put them in their place to know the girl who is higher rank than them as a bed time.

The three went directly to Severus's quarters barely holding on their laughter. As soon as the door closed the twin were holding their sides howling with laughter while Severus was shaking in head in silent merriment.

_"I think it would be better to dine here. You both need quiet time tonight. It was a really long day for everyone. And tomorrow we need to go back to the headmaster to see about our resident leached professor.

The dinner was eat in light spirit as all three needs to let out their stress. After desert Severus sent the twin to bed before reading a book, but after few minutes he finished asleep on his sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap12

The following weeks passed quickly. Each twin began forming real friendship with people from their house. Selena was often seen with Daphne Greengrass in the library, both of them where generally accepted with Draco's group. For Harry, he was spending time with Hermione and Neville and sometime Ron who seem to have bouts of jealousy which caused arguments between the three.

All in all they both find a balance between their student live and all their weekends making the treaty.

Lucian was often seen in the castle speaking with Severus which caused massive fear in the student body.

Christmas was approaching and all the teachers became stressed trying to reign in exited children. It was worse for Severus who received near ten invitations to attend different Christmas balls for the twins. All prominent family wanted to have them at their house that day or for the new year. He was surprised to see they weren't any from magical creatures and had asked Lucian about it.

_"We don't follow human celebrations. And those we do are privates and only for creatures. The twins know that and don't expect to be invite so you don't have to worry about it." Was all he said to him. And he didn't ask for clarifications.

An evening he sat we the twin in his living room to present them with the invitations to know who was outright reject or not.

_"I received those. I want to know which one you don't want to accept. After that we will discuss it." He said observing the twins reading each one seriously.

_"I would like the one in the American embassy but it would give the image of us taking side or showing favoritism." Said Harry frowning.

_"That one would be a good idea for the future. If we can change his mind about Voldie we would gain a good ally." Said Selena showing the invitation to her brother.

_"Yes but I don't want to be around purist!" Cried Harry before shoving it to Severus who read it with a raised eyebrow.

_"Why would you think he would change side?" Asked Severus seriously. It was true that if he would be on their side a lot of the Dark Lord power would be taken down. But knowing they were working on improving the rights of each magical beings equally it was hard to think that man would be happy with them. However he had sent the invitation.

_"You told us that Voldie wanted to reestablish ancient rights and custom. That he wanted to stop the muggle influence on our society. And being who were are, we know how and we have the power to force the ancient laws and we know what the muggle influence in us. So we can do what he claimed. But with less death." Explained Harry looking thoughtful. "It's true that most of the prejudices about creatures come from them and some of our way of life has been changed to be like them. It would be beneficial to all if we could reclaimed our old way of seeing things." He added reclaiming the invitation.

_"What make you think I would let you meddle with that kind of person? It's not your responsibility to change all that! Let the adults keep their head in the sand a little longer. When you both have more maturity and you're both adult we will see but for now Christmas is a time for family and friends not politics. Am I clear?" Seeing both of them nod he took the invitation and put it aside to respond in negative. "Look if you found an invitation you would like to go for fun choose it but not for any other reason." They passed an hour reviewing them to finish but deciding to pass Christmas with only family.

The only shadow in their lives was the professor Quirrell. They were watching him but still haven't found a way to capture him. He was still staring at Harry strangely but the twin usually tried to stay away. The headmaster had finally told to them that the spirit could be trying to obtain the Philosopher's stone so it was moved to another hiding place without telling anyone.

The lessons between the twin and the headmaster quickly attracted all teachers and now every Friday night they all went to the room of requirement. All professors were awed by the two children who were showing them ancient magic and explaining how they could manipulate it safety. The 'space pocket' became a favorite of all adults knowing they could keep important thing with them without being afraid to lose them. After few tries, they discovered the size of the pocket was proportional of the strength of the owner. Both twins had all their books, some potions and few magical artifacts and still had some space but someone like Severus or Minerva could only have few items and books and be at full capacity. But all have found it useful and after training to keep it all the time it became easy to do. Professor Flitwick propose to write an article in their name and to have it publish so everyone could do it but it was vetoed by the headmaster saying that it would be dangerous with all the free dark wizards who could hide anything in it. So it was decided to stay hidden for the time being.

It was two days before the Christmas holydays that something happened. Harry was in class with professor Quirrell learning the basic of shield.

_"Everyyyone willll forrm a llline and I willll send stinggging hex at each offff youuu to see ifff you ccccan shiellld." He said staring at him as he moved in the line.

Everyone was whispering in agitation as the teachers passed the first few minutes jauging them. When he began attacking them few could created the shield. Only Hermione and him could successfully do it.

_"Come on. Are you all so bad in defense? Each round will be harder!" He said his voice hard and not stuturring.

Each student was hit hard by the hex at different intervals, some harder them others. Few began crying out when the hex touched them showing that the hex was becoming stronger. After a few rounds only Harry could shield but he decided to shield all of them since some of the student were kneeling on the floor crying with each hexes.

_"Stop it!" He screamed hoping to distract him enough to attack him . But it didn't work and the professor face began changing into a sneer when he fixed the kneeling students.

_"You are all so pathetic!" He said laughing not seeing that Harry had advance so that he was in front of him. He concentrate his magic before sending him an emprisonment charm. But the professor side step it before sending Harry a few hex that hit his shield pretty hard.

_"So the little hero twin is trying to take matter in his own hands? Stupid boy you can't do anything to me!" He snarled at him continuing his attacks.

Desesperate to finish it he made a choice and send an ancient hex to separate soul from body in hope that it would stop the leaching spirit.

Surprised by that hex, Quirrell wavered and was hit by it. Immediately a black cloud began forming over them then a horrible scream deafened all students.

Selena having hear her brother screamed left her class quickly to got to him. Professor Flitwick decided to follow the girl leaving his class knowing the normaly perfect student wouldn't leave like this if it wasn't urgent. Both of them found twenty first years lying on the floor unconscious and their teachers apparently dead with a big hole on the back of his head.

_"It seems that the spirit left the professor." Said Selena kneeling over her twin. "Apparently he was attacking the students when Harry tried to stop him and finally this happened." She conclude watching the little teachers passed from one child to another to be sure they were alright.

Selena was sitting near her twin on his bed in the infirmary petting his hair. She was watching madam Pomfrey passed from bed to bed healing all student from minor hex exposure.

_"Selena? You should go to bed. Harry will stay here tonight. He is only exhausted nothing a good rest won't cure." Said quietly Severus approaching the bed where his son was sleeping and his daughter seems to be in a trance. She turned her head in his direction her eyes empty.

_"He was attacked and I wasn't there. We promised each other we would be here for the other. But I wasn't there when he needed me." She whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

_"Shush! Child. It wasn't like in your past. You both were on guard with professor Quirrell and Harry knew what to do if something like this happened. He is fine, only tired. He didn't need you then, and I'm sure he will tell you the same thing. Now come to bed, if you want you can sleep with me." Severus added seeing her hesitate but finally she nodded and allowed him to lead her to his quarters.

**sorry this one is a little short but I have difficulty writing since i know where i want to go but not really how to go there. :)**

**Reviews please It help a lot to know if i'm going in a good direction or not. **


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter has been a little hard for me to read but I hope that I wasn't too confusing in my explanation of the treaty.

Review please to tell me if I was confusing or if i reach my goal in being clear Thanks in advance!

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap13

Selena was tidying her room in the Slytherin's dorm thinking about everything that had happened that year. She was thirteen and had become a svelte teenager; she had short spiky hair and long fringes that was hiding her eyes. She had fill out quite a lot to the despair of her father and her soul-mate Lucian, who had become the Defence teacher the year before. Both men had to put a lot of young men in detentions for having tried to woo her.

The last two year had been hard for both twin, especially Selena. The treaty had taken a year to be finished and few governments hadn't entered it. Minister Fudge had refused every time they had asked him to reconsider; preferring to make a smear campaign on Selena. During her second and the beginning of third year she had been know as the-evil-twin-of-the-boy-who-lived. The paper was telling everyone that she was putting the wizarding world into chaos and that she was trying to bring down their country. At the beginning of the campaign it hadn't work but after a year and the raise of most artifacts using creature magic, the public began to react. A year at being hate by most of the wizarding world and in school had been devastating for the young girl. She knew she wouldn't have survived without the support of her family and Lucian.

The hate had shift to the minister when everyone received a letter from the treaty union, which contained all magical beings and a representative of each country which has sign it. This letter had explained to the public that the Heiress had tried multiple times to include all the wizarding world but that it was the minister Fudge who had been aggressive and had refused for his country to be part of the treaty. After that everyone had turn their hate and anger on the minister who had finally been ejected from his post four months ago. Now with Madam Bones as the minister there was a new negotiation to enter the treaty. Selena had a meeting with the new minister this afternoon to begin explaining all the conditions to be part of it.

"_Sel? You seem pensive. Are you alright?" _Asked Harry by telepathy. He was in the Gryffindor's dorm preparing to leave for their holydays.

Severus and Harry were still worried about her, she had to mature a lot while doing the treaty, and being the neutral party in all this was really exhausting as everyone had made demand of her like she had all the answers. They both had watched as the happy girl became quiet and thoughtful but also tired and sad. Even if the demand kind of stopped, they were still watchful to be certain she was alright.

"_I was just thinking about the last two years. A lot of things had happened since the escape of the leaching spirit. It's like we never really had a quiet time since then. But I'm okay." _Replied calmly Selena.

"_I'm ready to leave. This summer should be perfect. Apart from minister Bones you have nothing to do besides having a lot of fun." _

"_You forget the dinner at the Malfoy. And the two weeks with Lucian clan." _She said with a smile_._

"_It's only one night with the Malfoy so it won't be that horrible. And you know we will have fun with the vampyr clan. Lucian said there were three boys and a girl near our age. He promised it will be fun for us." _Admonished Harry walking toward the entrance to wait for his sister. There was Hermione who have become a beautiful young girl and Neville who had lost much weight and was now a little more confident. Their friendship survived all the bad press and the angst of most of the pureblood students who had tried to make their lives hell because they were friends with the Potter twins. Ron has been among the purebloods; his jealousy about the twins had become too much for them and now the poor boy was shunned by their entire group and his family who had been adamant in supporting the treaty. Especially when Charlie Weasley had been chosen to be the dragon representative in the treaty. The friendship between the twin and the older Weasley boys had been steady during all those years and Selena had asked specially for Charlie for this post as she was at ease with him and knowing he would be a good protector for the rights of the dragons. Their family was now prosperous as the salaries of each representative were a percentage of the exchange rate of each species. But Ron hadn't care about accepting charity from the 'evil twin' as he kept saying. So now his parents were trying to curb his jealous tendency by making him try each of his brother jobs to show him that it had demand a lot of work from them to achieve all they had. So this summer, Ron was leaving to work in Grignotts with his brother Bill.

_"Hey Harry! Ready to go? Are you sure that I can come with you in the vampyr clan? I so want to learn from them but I don't want to impose." Exclaimed Hermione exited.

_"For the last time. Yes! You can come! Each magical being want to be known a little better so they all accept few humans to come live with them. And Lucian thought it would be a good idea to have a group with a pureblood, a half-blood and a muggle born to learn as each has different prejudices. So as the muggle born you are welcome." Said Harry tired to have to repeat his explanation each time.

_"I forgot who will be the others? I mean the pureblood and the half blood." Said Neville.

_"The pureblood is Greengrass's father and the half blood is a ministry employed. I don't know his name."

They all stopped speaking when others students arrived. The noise became deafening as the number of children was rising.

Among a small group Selena was approaching the entrance laughing with Daphne and Draco. The two girls had rapidly become close while Draco was sparingly viewed with them because of the conflicts between the two families. But they were friends nonetheless and Harry had finally admitted to his sister about his attraction to the blond. Both boys were cordials and a bit distant with each other but when both let lose they were really at ease.

The ride in the train passed quickly and with good humor. They were all clustered in one compartiment and all were playing exploding snap.

At the station all said their good byes before joining the parents to leave. After few minutes there was only the twin and Severus who was speaking with Mr. Malfoy and his wife.

_"Miss Potter-Emrys, Mister Potter, we will see you at the dinner. In the meantime have a good holydays. Said Mister Malfoy before turning around to leave.

_"It was nice meeting you." She replied drily

.0watching them disapparate.

_"Dad are we ready to go?" Asked Harry petting his eagle.

_"Yes and Selena don't forget you have the meeting with minister Bones in two hours." Answered Severus taking each twins by the hand to apparate them in their home. Severus remembered when last year, with all the bad press, they had decided to use the holydays to isolate themselves. So they had chosen among the Emrys's proprieties to find a good hidden house. They all had agreed to go to live to the Sanctuary.

Severus had explained to them that the Sanctuary was a myth among in the wizarding world. It was rumored to be a place where when someone was so unhappy with his life and want to disappeared he would apparate to the Sanctuary.

When they had arrived there it had been a big chock to Severus.

#Flashback#

They had just arrived in front of a big castle, almost as big as Hogwarts but mostly white and blue. There were four small towers on each corner and a really big blue one in the middle. The park around it was a dream come true for any herborists, at the center of it was a greenhouse twice the size of the Hogwarts one. He could see about ten house elves working quickly while eyeing them curiously.

_" The big tower at the center is reserved for us. The rest of the castle is divided among the habitants. The tower to the East side is a library opened for all and I think it's a fae that is responsible for it. The West tower is for fighting training and it's an elf and a goblin that are in charge of it. The North tower is for healing and potions and I don't really know who is in charge there. The South one is for all psychic magic it's a centaur and a veela that are in charge." Explained Selena while pointing each tower.

_"It's a school?' Asked Severus surprised and already thinking about the possibility to follow some training there.

_"Yes and no. There are some classes for young witches or wizards that the others school doesn't want because their gifts are not recognized by their ministry or some that show too much promised to be send in normal school. Here they have only the lesson that they need with classes of three or four students per teachers. For their exams they came back to their country with one of their teacher. Those students are isolates from the others adults students. They have their dorms and dining hall. The others habitants can come as they want to study or perfectionned their techniques. But mostly Sanctuary is a place where they can be in peace and happy. Most come because their past lives were really bad and they want to disappeared from everything they have known. Everyone can leave but they have to follow the anonymous rule. They can't talk about Sanctuary except with someone who already knows about it." Explained Selena with a serene smile.

_"How do you know so much about Sanctuary? You never came here." Said a voice behind them. Selena jumped a little and turned around with a smile and bowed a little.

_"The heiress from the past has come to wake the heart of Sanctuary." She said formally.

Everyone in earing distance froze before all jumped cheering.

They created two lines on either side of them bowing as they passed. The twins were a little embarrassed but kept her head high.

#End of flashback#

That Christmas they had spent their time discovering the castle or studying with the masters. It has been a good holydays, and after the awakening of the heart it has been wonderful to see life returned to it. It has been beautiful before but now a little more than a year, it was magnificent. Almost luminescent. And now there was a sort of calming aura that seems to seep inside people to calm or heal them.

Selena was seated at a table in a conference room at the ministry waiting for everyone to arrive. She was beginning to lose patience when the door opened.

_"Sorry to be late but there was an emergency." Said Amelia Bones the actual minister. She was followed by two stern looking men.

_"I understand." Replied Selena standing to incline her head lightly at each person.

_"May I present you Mister Crouch the head of international Magical cooperation and Mister Diggory the head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Said the minister showing each one.

_"Nice to meet you." Replied Selena with a slight smile. Everyone seated letting Selena in front of them.

_"So. As you know before trying to enter the treaty we would like to know what it is exactly." Began Mister Diggory with a calm voice and a smile.

_"Of course. The treaty is an accord between each race. As you know every one of the magical beings as different needs. In the treaty every need are written and what restriction can be made for all to live in peace. For example, the vampyr need blood too survive, so to protect others the treaty stipule that they can't kill and can't use their charms to seduce their victims. For the fae who needs specials environments the government agreed to let them use some of their space; and in payment the faes will give them some of their potions or ingredients. Each species asked for something in exchange for things fulfilling their needs."

_"You mean that if we let them do what they want we can have ingredients?" Asked mister Crouch with a moue of disgust. "What happened if one of them kills one of us?"

_"the treaty stipule that for every one they are the same law for everyone. If one of the species hurt one of another race the judgment will be held as told on the treaty. For example if a werewolf bite without authorization or kill a human, the jury will be of two werewolves and two humans."

_"But the werewolves judges will be for their own kind!" Exclaimed minister Bones frowning.

_"And you can promise that all creatures have been judged by non-prejudiced people?" Replied harshly Selena. "And they can tell the same things! The human judges will be for the human. That's why we put two of each species in the jury and specially chosen for their open-mindedness. If they can't reach an agreement, I will be called and I will judge the case but my decision will be final. And as I'm human but work for equanimity for all, the human government and all magical creatures know that I won't be partial to a race." Added Selena trying to calm herself.

_"You expect us to accept to decision of a girl of fourteen?" Said Crouch sneering.

_"If you want to be part of the treaty? Yes." Said Selena as if speaking to a small child. "As your minister refused to be part of the creation of the treaty your government hasn't been part of the choice of how it will be."

_"so you are punishing us for the mistake of one person?" Said Diggory sadly shaking his head.

_"Don't act as if you didn't know what was happening! You all have known what we were doing! We send you mister Crouch two representatives to invite you when mister Fudge refused to come. Have you listened to them? No you had them threatened with prison for entering your office without having register in your damned list of dangerous creatures!" replied Selena with a growl. "We have tried numerous times to reach you but each time you push us away or tried to have our people imprisoned. You don't have the right to complain! We accepted to give you this last chance to see if your new government will be different but it's the last. I can't continue to plead with them to let you another chance or I will lose face." When she stopped speaking a heavy silence fall in the room. Selena watched as the face of the new minister became grey before turning toward mister Crouch.

_"It means you were informed about the situation and you didn't do anything to stop it? You rejected them when they tried to reach us?" She cried horrified.

_"The minister Fudge told me to ignore them or to try to imprison them to make them afraid to cross us." Explained the man while trying to look innocent.

_"It doesn't matter now." Interrupted Selena severly. "I will give you a copy of the treaty, if you have objections or you want to ask for anything specific join me. But I must tell you, you don't have a real choice about what to accept, it's too late. If you want to have a specific exchange we can meet with the magical being you need and discuss it together fairly."

_"What do you mean specific exchange?" Asked Diggory intrigued and feeling better knowing this girl was trying to include them in the treaty and to give them choices.

_"In China, they have needs of a lot of dragon scale for their wands so Mister Weasley, the emperor of magical China and me met in private to include a special clause for this exchange. To have some scale of dragon they must procure cows or other animals for the dragon to eat. In Russia it's weres's furs for them and space to live for the weres. If you need something from a magical creature in mass you must provide them with something."

_"And what happened if someone doesn't respect the treaty?" Asked minister Bones happy to know they could regain some of their much need ingredients.

_"If it's only one being who is guilty, this person will be punished by his or her race with a witness from the victim race. If it's an entire race, the case will be judge and the transgressors will have to pay a really big fined or if the offence is really grave the entire race will be excluded from the treaty for twenty to fifty years." Explained patiently Selena knowing they finally realized that the treaty was in reality to protect all of them and to create better relationship between each species. "And before you decide anything know that it's a magical contract, the representative of a race sign it with their magic and it extend to their country for human or to their race for magical creatures. Which means there is no hiding the fact that you are trying to cheat. The council of the treaty will automatically know if someone has breached the treaty."

_"How can we become member of council?" Asked Diggory advancing in his seat exited despite himself.

_"If you want to be part of the treaty you will have to vote a primary and a secondary member. The second only served if the first one can't attend a meeting. A representative of your government must be present for each meeting."

_"We will read it and can we meet again in a week to see if we have questions or need explanations?" Asked the minister with anew respect for the girl. No, not any girl, the Heiress. In less than three years this young woman had change their world for the better with an impressive will. The minister had seen what her people had said and done to the heiress but this girl barely entering her puberty had withstood everything and kept going forward to create a way for unity and protection of every magical being


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, sorry for the long time with no news but it has been a few hard weeks for me and it won't stop soon. But I have found some time to write, it's a part for relaxing a little in the story. Hope you will enjoy it. I don't know if i will be able to write another one soon but I promise to try really hard. **

**Please give me some review:)**

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 1

Harry was enjoying the beginning of his summer at the Sanctuary. He was taking fighting class with a goblin name Crookfang who was really strict but took time to explain and really teach his student. There were three teenagers and they all were having fun together. Everyone in Sanctuary knows that he was the brother of the Heiress but no one was bothering him about it. Tristan was one of the boys he met last year and they were rapidly becoming best friends. Both of them were good student but prefer having good time outside.

He was also glad because their father was always less strict when outside the school. He seems freer and in the Sanctuary he was often found smiling with others adults and discussing with them. Harry was sure it was because of the peaceful atmosphere of this place.

He remembered at the beginning when few adults have approached him asking about his sister. At first it has found it funny since at the beginning of Hogwarts people were asking Selena about him and here it was the opposite. All has been curious about the change in Sanctuary saying it was now more alive.

At first Harry had been mystified, he hadn't understood why they were all speaking about feeling light and warm now that they have come. In reality those feeling had always been with him even at the worst part of their life. After explaining that to those people, a woman named Clarisse who was a true seer told him that for him it was different since he was linked with Selena. So the feelings she was projecting were always with him but that it wasn't the case for everyone else.

At the Sanctuary there were all free. The twins and their father could be what they want without prejudices and without the worry about being in danger from HIS followers.

Harry and Crokar were flying on their brooms when they both saw Selena appear.

"_So, how has it gone?"_ He asked by telepathy.

"_I'm not sure. At the end I think they have begun to understand what it was really about. But we will have to wait; they should contact me in a week. What have you been doing?" _She asked to change the subject not wanting to ruin their holydays.

_"Battle with Crokar and now fun! You want to come?"_ He asked with a smile, knowing his sister really wasn't fan of broom and flying in general.

_"No! Thanks but I will stay on the ground." _She replied searching him in the air. When she found them she raised her hand to them and went inside.

_"So did your minister finally found her brain or not?" Asked Tristan flying next to him.

_"Not sure but she let them a little more time to think." He answered. "Want to race?" He asked before speeding his broom toward the racing ground. It was an open space created especially for flying with loops at different height and scattered in different places.

Both of them passed two hour racing each other before stopping to go to the family dining hall. When they arrived, they found Severus and Selena waiting for them to eat. Both were arguing in hush voice. Harry could see that their father wasn't happy about something but when Severus saw him looking he calmed and nod to him.

_"About time you both decide to come eat." Severus said before calling a house elf to serve dinner.

_"How was your day Dad?" Harry asked.

_"Good. The werewolves here want to try to work on a better version of Wolfbane so we discuss a team to work on it." Replied Severus excited about the challenge. He quietly observes both twins thinking about the change in them when they were here. Harry was more carefree and with Tristan they both were normal teenagers together. Severus was sure that both boys would be beginning to act like most teen and would begin to really see girls so he want to keep an eye on them. Tristan's parents were in and out of the Sanctuary preferring to let their son run free. They weren't bad parents, just absent most of the time so the boys were staying with them when they were here. Severus was happy that Harry had a friend here knowing that people here weren't really interest in what happened outside so they saw the twins as normal children. Sure everyone here were in awe of them knowing that Selena was their 'leader' in a way but they all have know what it was to be treat differently so they all tried early to let both child be normal teen and seek Severus as the guardian of Sanctuary instead of bothering Selena.

The first week of their stay passed quickly, Severus was busy with his research to improve the Wolfbane, Harry could most of the time be found running or flying outside with Tristan and Selena was hiding in the South tower with Lumirio the male centaur who was master of Psychic magic.

Severus let her there knowing that she needs to heal from all that happened the last two years and Lumirio was a calm and powerful centaur who will help her center herself.

Severus was in the green house searching for ingredient when a house elf appears near him.

_"Master Snape. I is asked to tell you that a small group of werewolves arrived in Sanctuary. The sentry asked for you and Mistress Heiress to come." He said before popping out.

Intrigued Severus went to the receiving area. The receiving area was a strange sphere at the edge of the Sanctuary; it was there that everyone who arrived here on the first time appeared. The sphere was a strong visible ward not letting anyone leave without one of the guard's accord.

When he arrive there he saw Selena waiting for him, she looks tired but serene which make Severus smile.

_"You're ok baby?" He asked to be sure. He relaxed and kissed her on her head when she nods.

_"There are three werewolves, an adult male and two young girls." Interrupted one of the guards.

Selena put her hand on the sphere and it became transparent letting all see inside.

_"Hello, do not be afraid, you are safe here. The ward is only for our protection, we won't hurt you." She said trying to sound reassuring. The male watched her intrigue but finally nod.

_"Where are we?" He asked watching each guard with distrust.

_"You just arrived at Sanctuary." Replied a guard knowing that most of the time people recognize the name.

_"I thought it was a legend?" Exclaimed the male.

_"It's real and once you know the rules you will be welcome to stay here." Said Selena.

Severus was perturb, the male voice ring something in his head but he doesn't know why. When he raises his eyes to see the man he took a step back.

_"Lupin! What are you doing here?" He said harshly surprising Selena and the guards.

Remus turned to see who recognize him and blanched when he saw Severus sneering at him. The sanctuary was perhaps the only chance for the two girls and he was sure that with Severus here they wouldn't be allowed to stay.

_"We will leave." He said fighting the tears in his eyes.

_"Don't be stupid Lupin!" Exclaimed Severus before turning toward the guards. "I can vouch for that man. I don't like him but he won't be a problem here."

Remus watch incredulously as the guards nod and with a strange key opened the ward sphere.

_"You will follow the guards, they will lead you to the infirmary where you will be staying until you are in good health. They will also explain the rule and you will be given a set of room for you and your daughters." Said Selena smiling at the two girls who seems to be six year old.

_"They aren't mine. Their parents died during the attack and both were changed. I found them in the street begging. So I kept them but I can't have a job so we were near starving when we appear here." Explained Remus still watching Severus, he couldn't understand why he vouch for them, after everything that happened when they were young he would have thought that Severus would gloat to see him like this.

_"Why did you stay in there? You could have leave the country, all other now have the treaty so you could have found a job elsewhere." Asked Severus frowning. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Sure having the twins in his life had changed him but to be nice to that man! He sent a hard stare at Selena. It was all theirs faults he decide.

_"I know it would have been easier but I couldn't leave both my cubs. I don't know what happened to them or where they are, I just know both are in Hogwarts. Do you know somebody there? I would like to know if they are ok." Remus whispered closing his eyes. It was his failure, after that horrible night he ran away too devastates to do anything else after Dumbledore told him he couldn't have the guardianship of his cubs. He had come back after six years but couldn't stay in the wizarding world so he didn't know what happened or where the twins were. He just knows that they were famous but the five last years he hadn't any news in the wizarding world except to hear the appearance of an heir of merlin who was fighting to give equality to all magical creatures.

_"You have cubs? Tell me their names, I go to school there I can help you if I know them." Said Selena happy to help that man. She could feel his hurt at not knowing about his cubs and despite all his hurt and the hardships he still took the two girls under his protection.

_"There are the Potter's twin." Said Remus hoping to have some news. He was surprise when the guard and Severus began laughing.

_"You aren't their father, they aren't you cubs!" Said Selena frowning.

_"I'm not their father but he was one of my best friend. I often stayed with them when they were babies and for my they are my pack, my cubs. If you know how they are please tell me." He added pleadingly ignoring the laughing guards and fixing the girl.

_"Lupin you're an idiot! Don't you know how to read? Instead of using the news paper to make yourself a bed you should read them or if you can't just look at the pretty picture! You are actually speaking with Selena Potter-Emrys, Harry is… I don't know where he is exactly but if he's in Sanctuary." Finished Severus snarling.

_"Wh..What?" Stuttered Remus.

_"I apparently am one of your cub. But for now go to the infirmary you need to be taken care of. We will speak later when you have eaten and rest." Selena signal to the guard to lead them before turning toward her father.

_"That was harsh Dad! The poor man is hurting and you said something like this to him? Why?" She asked fixing him.

_"He was one of James gang. He was the werewolf who almost kills me Selena! I think I was too nice! I should have just sent him away but it's the Sanctuary and I can't just let my hate direct my judgment." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

_"I understand Dad. Do you want to come with me I was going to have a snack before reading in the garden?" She said trying to change the subject seeing that it was bothering him. Both of them went to take books in theirs library before going outside in the green house where there was a relaxing space with a small table and four long chair.

It took two all days for Remus and the two girls to be released from the infirmary with order to keep taking the nutrition potion every day for a month. During that time He had asked a lot of questions about the twin and the matron was happy to answer explaining everything she had known about them. Remus had been surprise to discover that it was his girl cub that has made the treaty possible and that he was currently trying to make their government accept it.

They were given an apartment with two bedrooms, a small kitchen and bathroom only for them. After being explain everything there was to know about Sanctuary they were let alone to settle in their new quarters. The girls were happy to have a new home and to know they will have school with the few children their ages.

_"So do you want to invite Lupin to dinner? He really was one of James friends." Asked Severus grinding his teeth. He didn't want to have the man in the same room but for his children he would bear it.

_"Yes, I would like to know more about our parents." Answer Harry still working on his homework. Each evening, their dad made them study for an hour then they could do what they want. Most of the time both stayed in the library with their father and tried to work on things from Merlin's knowledge. Harry wasn't a studious boy but he had to admit that it was interesting to discuss those things with Severus. The man was intelligent and after so many years together he had learn to understand them in spite of their difficulty to explain what they know.

4


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: Hi! sorry for the long time before doing this chapter, but i had a lot of work and i had a lot of difficulties in writing the meeting with Malfoy. I'm still not satisfy witht the result but after rewriting it at least four times i finally decide to give up and publish it so please tell me if you think some things must be changed.

Thanks a lot for reading and please review!

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 15

The dinner had been awkward since Severus keep sneering at Remus and the twins didn't know the man. But with his usual calm Remus forge on and at the end of the evening both twins were relaxed and curious with him.

Remus was happy to have met them, for his wolf they were his cubs and even if Selena wasn't the daughter of his friends she still was one of his pups.

They all pass the few next days learning about each other and begin a tentative friendship. But as the days passed Selena became more and more stressed. They all kwon it was near the time for their dinner at the Malfoy and both twin were beside themselves, but not for the same reason. Harry was eager to see Draco, even if he wasn't ready to admit his crush on the blond boy he still admit freely that he want to see him. For Selena it was meeting Lucius Malfoy that was stressing her. Severus and the twins had concluded that it would be a good move to try to turn the most prominent families of the wizarding world away from Voldemort. And the Malfoy were the leader of those families, if they gain their support, most of the others would follow.

The afternoon of the dinner Selena was beside herself choosing her dress. She was frantically searching in her room everything she would need to wear while repeating all the points she want to make.

When Severus entered her room, he stopped to watch the normal composed girl running like a chicken without his head.

_"Love, take a deep breath and calm down." He said after a minute.

_"But what if I can't persuade him?" Selena asked in a small voice sitting on her bed. She was really tired, all night she had turned and nothing seems to calm her. Time like these she missed Lucian, he was always calming her. With him she always could let fall her mask and be herself, and he would just sit near her without saying anything, only waiting for her to discharge her excess energy before talking to her. He was good at helping her put her thoughts in order and making sense of them. And she have to confess that his light caress were southing. He was always touching her hair or face with cool fingers and a peaceful expression as if being near her bring him peace. She regrets that each time he touch her she couldn't suppress a shiver of fear or that her body seem to flee his touch in spite of her need of them. But he never said anything, just accepting her fear and letting her have the time she need. But sometime she thinks that she need him to be more forthcoming; she can't make the first move and need him to do it.

_"You will do your best like every time in those situations. If it work then it will be great but if it doesn't work it won't be your fault." Said Severus breaking her thoughts.

Saying nothing she nodded and began changing her clothes turning her back to her dad.

Severus helped her choose what to wear and lead her to the gate of Sanctuary where Harry was waiting for them.

_"Sel, don't worry everything will be fine. And Draco will be there with us." Said Harry trying to reassure her, knowing that seeing her friend Draco would help her be more natural with the Malfoy.

_"I know. Remember that if the Malfoy change side they will try to betroth Draco to one of us to cement their standing. So don't react if they try first with me." She said with a smile knowing that it would seem as if accepting the betrothal between Draco and Harry would be a concession. But in reality both Severus and her would do they upmost to insure that those two remained together. It was clear that both want to be with the other even if they don't acknowledge it.

_"I know. And I can't react either when I became the bargaining ship to their loyalty." He said with a small grimace looking at his feet.

_"Harry, you know we want the best for you. And you know you will be great together. And I won't sign anything without your approval." Said Severus lifting Harry's face toward him.

_"I know Dad. It's just the way it will happened that worry me not the result." Answered Harry with a small smile and reddening cheeks. Severus's face relaxed a little before nodding.

_"We better go now. Lucius hates tardiness." The three disapparated at the same time.

They arrived before a big wooden door, which was decorated with gold lining. The Malfoy Manor was majestic with countless windows visible from where they were. The three of them weren't speaking, just observing the view. After few minutes, Severus took a deep breath and drew the cord at the side of the door. As soon as the sound end, the door was opened by a serious looking house elf.

_"Good evening. What can I do for you?" Asked the house elf bowing.

_"Hi, Lord Malfoy is expecting us." Said Severus with a sneer.

_"Follow me please." Answered the house elf before walking toward a door near them. After letting them sit in the waiting room, it went to search his master.

When Lord Malfoy entered they all stood to give him a small bow.

_"Good evening, Severus." Said the blond man without looking at the twins. They were all aware it was just a small dig to make them believe they were beneath his scrutiny and Harry and Selena exchange amused glances. Both weren't really fond of power play but since they became aware of who they were it was inevitable for them and they were both resigned to it.

_"Lucius, thank you for your hospitality." Replied Severus with a small sneer. Both men have once been somewhat friends but with time and different views on their world they went on different path.

Selena was beginning to relax with the usual presentation and the tour of the manor. Lady Malfoy was a good hostess if a little cold. She was a little amused to see both her twin and Draco stay close to each other without speaking. Both seems really frightful and kept stealing glance to be sure that the other was there.

The dinner was formal and mostly silent, only speaking about easy things like school and exams. It was custom to conduct business after lunch, so all of them were faking easiness and boredom all the while scrutinizing the smallest sign from the others.

Finally they all went in the leaving room, around a small table where different drinks were waiting for them. It was a really big room with an impressive fireplace with few sofa placed around it.

Narcissa and Lucius directed them to different seats making sure to separate the twins before sitting themselves in front of them.

_" So. I must confess I was curious to know why you ask to meet now instead of two years ago when I propose to meet." Began Lucius wanting to press the insult they had done to him when they refuse to meet. It would make them work harder to be in his good side.

_"I'm sure you know that the few last years have been very demanding on our time. We have been really honored to receive your invitation but as we have said we couldn't leave the treaty unfinished to begin another important task. It would have been easy to make mistake in dividing attention. After all we want to be able to concentrate fully on what you want to negotiate." Answered Selena with a straight face, not showing the amusement she felt at seeing Lucius nod.

_"I can understand your reason." He said before staying silent while staring at the three of them. "You all have a lot of power be it political or magical but you are both still children and even if my friend Severus is strong he isn't the best to show you how to enter in our society. If you had come to ask my aid in your last enterprise, I would have told you how to obtain what you want quicker and with less fuss from the government." While speaking Lucius had an arrogant air that almost make Harry laugh aloud while Severus was seeping his drink to keep from snarking the man.

_"I'm sure we would have fewer problems with your help Mister Malfoy but we weren't ready to come to you with such request. After all you and your… associates". Selena put a little sneer at this before continuing. "Aren't known for believing in equal rights for all." Harry was a little shocked at was his sister was saying, both Malfoy became stiff at that and he prepare a little piece of his magic to be in his palm, ready to defend his family if need.

_"Helping creatures to gain certain rights in order to have a good commercial exchange is something I encourage." Replied Lucius knowing he should stop there doesn't keep him adding something. "As long as they don't pollute our blood in breeding with wizard."

_"Mister Malfoy you do know that most of our magic come from creatures?" Asked Harry eyes hard. He had tried to stay quiet but seeing this man act as if he was better than anyone else was grating on his nerves.

_"At the beginning perhaps but it was a long time ago and we evolve to be above them." Lucius replied a little harshly but seeing the three glares sent his way he quickly added. "I'm not saying that we should enslave them all but mixing our heritage would only make our magic poorer. But we are not here to discuss this. It's clear we have different views on this situation. Now that the treaty is in place we should decide what will become of our future. Miss Emrys, during your battle to make the treaty you said that you want to repair the damage that has been done on our culture. I am content to find that you too think that keeping our rites and laws are important and I think an alliance between us would help straighten our front to make the changes."

Severus was used to the way Lucius turn everything in his advantage but he was having a hard time not laughing. Lucius was speaking as if he help made the treaty and that it was logic to include him in everything else. Severus observed his twins from the corner of his eyes and despite them keeping straight faces he could discern some amusement in their eyes.

_ "It all depends on how you want to 'straighten' our front. We want to do it without bloodbath. History shows us that most of the time those in power think that they need to beat others to make them understand their point of view." Explained Selena with a small sardonic smile. "We want to teach students our culture to show them how we lived but to do that we need the help and support of the pureblood families. You are one if not the most influent of them, that's why we asked to meet with you." She finished not sure if she had done the right thing. It was the Lord Malfoy and he wasn't the most benevolent man.

After a long silence Lord Malfoy seems to have reached a decision.

_"If it can be done with minimal loose on our side I would be please to try. But before trying that I want insurance that our two families are allies." He added narrowing his eyes on Selena.

Harry was really stressed and hearing Mister Malfoy suggested what they want was a big relief. Since he acknowledges his attraction to Draco, he had known their relationship would be hard. After long discussion with his dad he had finally decided to try everything to be with his love and with the support of all his family it would be possible. They weren't sure if Draco was his mate but something in him told him it was the case and the way his magic react when in presence of the blond help him accept it. This meeting was a way to engage the two together without the battle it would be if their two family were enemies. During the meal Harry understood the truth behind what his sister and father had said. This meeting was more to obtain the approuval to their mating than anything else. With everything as it were, he was sure the government and everyone in the country will try to gain their forgiveness for the way they had been treat the last two years. So they didn't really need the support of the Malfoy to make few more change in their way of life, it was more a smoking screen to hide the real fact.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Draco worrying his bottom lips to keep silent, and Harry could empathize with him. It was strange to know that his live would be decided by others. But both boys know that Selena and Severus were doing their best to give them what they want.

_"And how exactly do you propose to insure that?" Asked Severus showing nothing of his thoughts.

_"Severus you already know how to do that. It is in our culture to do arrange marriage…" Lucius let his sentence suspend to see their reaction. He was quite enjoying their frown, it wasn't really visible but he had known Severus for many years and could read him quite well. But what he didn't know was that it was an act from the three others.

_"Between who exactly?" Severus asked making it seems like he wasn't sure about it.

_"While the Potter has really good background you can understand how the union between Malfoy and Emrys would be profitable for both of us."

_"You seem to forget that Selena has a soul mate. And arranging a marriage with Draco would result in his death. A vampire doesn't take well to be played in this way."

_"surely the soul bond hadn't been confirmed?" Malfoy asked frowning; it would be detrimental for his plan.

_"It hadn't been consummate if it is what you asked. But it is confirmed. We know each other since my birth and as you know a soul bond is confirmed after at least five years of acknowledgement." Explained Selena blushing a little. It was still strange to her to speak about her relationship with her mate.

_" I see…" Malfoy let the silence stand a little eyeing Draco and Harry who was trying to not fidget. "Perhaps with the Potter boy it would be sufficient." He added with a small sneer. It wasn't exactly what he wants but the Boy-who-lived and the Potter heir was the next best thing. After all he was also the twin of Merlin's heir and his family would have a good place to learn old magic from her. Yes, it would work that way too.

The three children and Severus had to work hard to not react in any way. Arranging a union between two male heir wasn't an easy thing to do.

_"It would depend on the term you want for this union. They are a few facts known only by the twins and me that would make such union extremely hard to arrange." Explained Severus. This was aither problem they had to prepare before hand with the two boys. But he could't resist the little smile from excaping while seeing Lucius's eyes alight with triumph.

_"Of course, we have to determine who will be the bearer of children and the name they will bear amog other things. But I don't see problems with that since Draco is older than Harry and we are also bringing the best financial background of the two." Lucius was sure it would be an easy thing to determine after all that kind of arragement was't really used often but there were traditios about it.

_"The problems are that yes Draco is a month older and he would bring more moey in the marriage but old traditions takes other things in consideration." Explained Selena with determination. After all if the contract contradict the magic needs in this mating, it would be doom before it begin. She took a deep breath and forge on knowing they would need to revel more than they would like. "Before we explain some thing I demand that you all three take a vow to ot reveal or use this informations without our knowledge." Seeing both Malfoys frown she hurried to add. "You abviously realise that being the twin of the heiress of Merlin give Harry a lot of influence and political power but you have to understand that for his magic and his heritage he could stand alone and be a formidable allie."

After a minute thinking Lucius took the vow followed by the other Malfoy.

_"Thank you. What we have to take ito account in a union with Harry is that he is the last heir of Potter but also of Peverel and Griffindor. Those two will only come into effect after his inheritance but for a marriage contract it had to be taken into account. Furthermore, he is a warlord mage." At this all three Malfoy turned their head toward Harry starig at him with surprise and in case of lucius a lot of calculation and even more triumph. "All that made it impossible for Harrr to have the place of a bearer in the union. As you know, a warlord mage need a grounding compagnon and it's impossible for them to be submissive to another." He had to lower his head to hide the look of horror on the face of Lucius, the idea that his heir ad a malfoy have to be a submissive has to hurt his pride in a all new way. When it seem like Lucius was about to shout his outrage, Narcissa put her hand on his arm and whispered quickly in his ear. After few seconds , the Malfoy patriarch seem to calm himself and shot a almost disgust look at his son , causing Drao to blush and bow his head in shame. Harry seeing the reaction of Draco who seem to have tears in his eyes interrupted the silence.

_"Lord Malfoy, you should perhaps remember that in the old time, the bearer or submissives were the one who were honored. It was the Muggle view on same sex couple that change our view on submissive. In the old way the dominante was honored and had to prouve to be worth the attention of a submissive and not the other way. " Hearing that Draco straighten in a proud manner and look at his father with renew vigour.

_"Good for you brother. But remember you just gave all the power to our dear blond prat. Now Draco will be insufferable!" Said Selena laughing silently when she saw Harry's eyes wide in understading._

_"I'll do my best to make him understand the limite of that way of thinking when the time come." He answered with determination ad a lot of fondness for his blond._

_"I will consent in making Draco the submissive in the contract but he will keep his name and the first heir has to be a Malfoy." Said Lucius trying to regain the upper hand in the making of the contract.

The negociation and writing of the contract took until late in the evening and Severus had to concede a lot in order to keep Lucius from feeling cornered which would make him back out and become a dangerous enemy. But in the end it was worth it for the good of his son and his future happiness. Both family parted with the feeling of having gain much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all! My life had been really busy the last few month so I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I hope you will have a good time reading. In this chapiter it's mostly Harry and how he feels about his life.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I must confess I'm a little sad without your point of view on my story even if it's criticism I love all point of view if they are interesting.**

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 16

When the three went back to Sanctuary all of them were tired. Harry didn't know if he was perturb or happy about the evening. After an hour of marital negotiations, they finally reached an agreement and have signed the contract to engage Draco and him to marriage in the two year at the most after their seventeen birthdays. It was a good thing because Harry was pretty sure Draco was his mate but neither of them has admitted to their attraction. Both were friend but nothing more for the moment even if both want more.

The next morning Harry has decide it was a good thing. Nobody could separate them now. They will have time to know each other.

At breakfast Tristan didn't stop making jokes about his 'future husband' as he said it, making Harry flush and dig more quickly in his cereals. All the while Severus had a hard time not joining in the fun to see if his son would finally brake and go hid in his room.

After an hour Harry finally went hiding with Ciscrook to spend some time fighting and spent his energy.

It had taken a lot of work for him to assimilate his mage power with the help of Selena and Severus. It was earlier than normal but Severus and the Headmaster thought it was because of all the danger to his twin that had activated his power early. Now he still have problem with the strength of his casting, but he was better with each hours he meditate. He still remembered the discussion they all had about him.

#Flashback#

Harry was sleeping in his room in the donjons with Selena in the bed next to him. They were both reading quietly in the library inside Selena mind. He was sometimes staring at his twin to see how she was. The year had been really hard for them both but specially for her. Most of the students were insulting her or trying to hex her for defending the creature rights. And on top of all the hate, she had a lot of pressure from all the meetings she had to create the treaty. He was sometime enrage to see how she was becoming quiet and shy around others. It had taken almost two year for her to be at ease with new people and they were all destroying that. It really irate him. Thinking that he began feeling hot and like a flood was beginning inside him.

-"Har! Stop now! Try to be calm!" Selena cried feeling her twin magic excaladate.

Harry didn't know what that was but one moment they were sleeping and the next Selena was shaking him in his bed.

_"Har take deep breath and try to calm yourself! I will wake Dad." She said before leaving.

The waves in him began being stronger and he stayed on the bed staring at the roof.

It took an hour to contain his magic with both Severus and Selena creating a shield around him. After that the three of them went to wake Dumbledore.

_"It's too early for him to hit magical puberty. Do you know what it can be?" Asked the Headmaster.

_"I don't really know." Answered Severus pinching his nose. "Harry what were you thinking when it began?"

_"About everything that happened with Selena and how everyone hurt her. And I was so angry !" He exclaimed taking his twin in his arms like he want to protect her.

_"It could be that." Explained Albus. "The strong need to protect your sister. It could force your power to mature early. You will need training. A mage has a lot of power and a strong ability to manipulate magic. You already have the mage sensitivity. It will be hard and take a lot of time but if we all work together you should be able to control your power quickly. I will tell all your teachers so they will know to not make you participate in classes."

#End#

Since that day he had spent hours every week end to learn to control his power. The added knowledge he obtained from Selena and theirs nights spent meditating was really an advantage.

_"Harry! Can you concentrate more than that?" Snarled Ciscrook as he used the distraction to put Harry on the floor with a well aimed kick. He was a goblin and was a hard taskmaster but most of the time Harry was great in following his instructions. But days like these the boy was elsewhere. Ciscrook was normally hard to please but he must confess to have a soft point for this boy. Harry was determined and ready to work for hours on end without complaining when he wanted it. He also was quick to learn new moves, so the goblin was always happy to have him in his training room.

At first he had help him because he was the boy-who-lived and the twin of the heart of Sanctuary. But the boy has quickly shown that he want to learn and to show what he was made of. He remember the day Harry had enter his training room asking for tutoring, explaining that he had learn karate but want a more magical approach and martial art with weapon. Ciscrook had size him up and had almost laugh, the boy was average high but had appeared fragile. The large green eyes had narrowed and an imperceptible growl had escaped from the boy. Finally he had accepted to try the boy and he never regretted it. He had been particularly hard on him wanting to show him the worst before agreeing in teaching him weapons.

_"Sorry, I… I need to release my emotion but everything keeps coming back." Explained Harry still on the floor.

_"Did you try to battle your sister?" Ciscrook asked with a smile. Even he must admit that the girl was vicious. She had never come to learn to battle and he had asked Harry why. The only answer the boy had given him was 'Her mate is a vampyr. HE teaches her.' After that Ciscrook had asked Selena to show him what she knew in a friendly battle. He had won of course but damn! That girl was quick and slippery like an eel. He had needed all his concentration just to keep her in place. She had told him that her training was more on escape and quickness than in brute strength.

When the twins were training together it was almost funny. Harry had a lot of difficulty to catch his twin but it was a great way to spend his anger. But in training like this Selena was not armed, when he let her play with knives, the girl became a vicious little thing. In battle vampyrs were more like shadows that cut you to pieces without giving you time to understand what happened. They generally prefer knives and small swords contrary to wizards or goblin who use technique and strength to battle on one against one with long and heavy swords.

_"No, she's having fun in the greenhouse. She needs to let the stress wear off." Answered Harry standing up. He was cover by sweat and aching all over but he was calmer. Having everything they want done finished was good but let him bereft. The treaty was almost finished, there were still few things to be done but he wasn't responsible for them.

For the last two year he had help his sister and father to create and negotiate the treaty. The three of them had sometime travel separately to meet different representatives of others government. Selena and him always with an escort from the creatures to be sure they were safe. And when he wasn't working for it or studying, he had taken care of his sister who had all the responsibility and stress from the negotiations. It had been hard on all of them but now they could do anything they want, they had a lot of free time. At first he had thought that it would be a good thing, but now he wasn't sure. True it was great to joke and play with his friends but it let him think about thing he would prefer to forget. Like the monster who had kill his parents. Severus had explained to them that it wasn't finished. The spirit that had been in their professor in first year was Voldemort. And that he was probably trying to regain a body, and if he succeeds he would try to go after them. The treaty had been a good distraction, and it will help in the future as only the rogues creatures would joined the fight and all the others would help or stay out of it. The headmaster had told them about the first war and how some of the creatures had aided Voldemort. But this time it wouldn't be the same.

_"Harry you still out of it. Perhaps you should join her. Have fun and don't think about the future but stay in the present. Here you can be what you want, so go and be a teenager for a change. You and Selena need it." Ciscrook interrupted his thought with a smile before turning around and go in his apartments that was link with the training room.

Harry nodded absently and began descending the large stairs leading to the base of the tower.

Harry was thoughtful all day, musing about his life and how it at change in so short a time. Before they had discovered magic, they lives had been horrible. All he can remember was hunger and pain. The only good thing had been his sister. It was between them that they learn to love and to comfort others. The years had passed and the two of them had been the only thing they had, their link and their love for each other the only reason to live. After that night, they had met their dad. It hadn't always been easy between them. The two of them were used to take care of the other without anyone interfering. But Severus had understood and let them adjust all the while being there for them Now Harry couldn't imagine his life without his dad. And when they had adjusted to their new life, the treaty came and the result of all the work had put a distance between Harry and his twin. They still love each other above others but each had different friends and goal in life. For a long time Harry had been envious of the relationship between his twin and Lucian. He had thought that Selena had almost preferred her lifemate instead of him. But now with his new found future with Draco he began to understand that someone can want to spend time with two persons without betraying one of them. All day he had put his thoughts in order and now it was he was freer than before.

Harry went back to their appartments it was dinner time and Selena was waiting for him in the lounge reading.

_"Hey! How are you? I know you had a lot of thinking to do but i'm here if you need somebody to talk to." Said Selena wathing him with serious eyes.

_"I know Sel. But I need time alone. I'm better now. And I think from now on I will be fine." Answered Harry with a small smile before sitting in an armchair near his sister.

They spoke a little about everything before eating with Severus and going to bed.

The next weeks passed quietly for Harry between his lessons and his friend. He made time to spend exclusively with his twin and both of them became closer and they finally succeed in creating more pockets in their core to store differents things. They had abandoned their search with all the others things happenings but now both of them had books and few important objets always with them. Both have now a special pocket for their weapons, Selena had two long knife that Lucian had gifted her last bithday and Harry had a sword and both wands. Their next projet was on warding and they both passed time learning all the wards on Sanctuary trying to understand them.

The day arrived when they have to go with Lucian clan and both of them were exited about it. Early in the morning Severus went to collect Hermione and the twins had a good laugh when she arrived at Sanctuary. It took two hour to stop her interrogating everyone about theirs lives there. The afternoon passed preparing their stay in the clan and teaching to Hermione all the vampyr law.

At six in the evening, Lucian arrived with two other vampyr.

_"Hello to you. I'm honored to be one of your host during your stay with us. My name is Krita." Said a woman with long black hair and a perfect face with bright blue eyes. She was petite but exude a great strenght and calm that put the three youngs in confiance.

_"We are honored to be invite. And thanks you for take us in your house." Answered Harry with a small bow.

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Panzo." Said a tall man with red hair and eyes. It was as if he had been bath in blood and had absorb the color.

All of them began walking to the apparating zone followed by Severus who was staying at the Sanctuary. He was working on a special projet and didn't want to leave it unfinished.

They said their goodbyes with promises from the twin to obey their keepers and to write often.

**i hope you love it and please review...**

_"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi every one! I hope you will like this chapter! Pleasy pretty please review!**

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 17

The clan lived in a land they have own for a millennia in Russia. It was at the base of the Carpathian mountain in a lush forest. There were houses hidden between the trees, and a big manor in the middle like a small city plant there near a lake. Everything seemed to be of different shades of dark green. There were almost two hundred of Vampyrs who lived under the rule of the their King. Some house were like store where most of the trades were jewels or ingredients for potions. There was one big library near the manor. If someone weren't looking to closely it would have seems to be a human village in the middle of a savage forest.

At night wild animals were heard making a strange musique and at the begining of the night small groups of Vampyrs went hunting with impatience all chatting or laughing making a wierd conterpoint to the natural sounds.

When the two others humans arrived, they were all lead toward the black manor.

_"The manor is where our king lives; some of us have quarters there because of our station or for security. Hermione, you will live with Krita, she's a member of the king's guard. Mister Sunnydoor as the resident historian, you will live with one of our scholar." Said Lucian showing the half-blood representant where a man was waiting for them. "Mister Greengrass, someone of the court has accepted to host you. And finally the twin, you will stay with me." Lucian winked at them before directing the two adults to their keepers. Explaining the rules of their clan.

_"First, for your security, you must wear those bracelets. They are a sign for all the clan that you are under the protection of the king so don't take it off or you will find yourself in a hard situation when you offend someone." He said showing his teeth. "Rule two; don't make skin to skin contact without knowing the vampyr really well, for us it's like an invitation." He was about to continue when Mister Sunnydoor spoke.

_"You mean that if we touch a vampyr he attacks?" He said outraged.

_"When we are with humans we must always be in control and distant. Here we can be ourselves, free of the fear and hate of others. In the clan a vampyr is more savage and as normally there is only vampyr in the clan we will react as if you were a vampyr except when we see the bracelet which emit a certain signal that remind us what you are." Explained Lucian with a small smile.

_"If it's so important to have a bracelet why the twins don't have one?" Asked Hermione fearfully.

_"Don't worry about those two. I've trained Selena in combat and with her magic she able to protect herself. And Harry is already a little warrior, only the guards would have the gut to attack him and believe me when I say the guards know what would happened if one is stupid enough to touch him." Lucian let them absorb what he said before speaking again. "Rule three never challenges a vampyr without good cause. What I mean is if you can't prove your point of view shut up. In our society the right of dominance is the heart of our culture. Rule four is especially for the adults, never approach a young one. With our history, vampyr will react badly and your life will be forfeit. For now that enough, you will learn more as you live here."

After letting each visitor leaves with their keepers, Lucian and the twins went to their quarters. The manor was bigger inside than outside and full of light. Everything inside was the color of ivory with red symbols on the walls. They walked through a maze of corridors before arriving in front of a double door. There was a coat of arms on it that represented a blood red dragon with daggers instead of claws. Lucian put his hand where the mouth of the dragon was and after few seconds the doors opened revealing a spacious lounge.

_"Welcome to my home." Said Lucian leading the twin inside. "To the right there is the corridor leading to the four bedrooms and two bathrooms. On the right there a small kitchen and the library. You can choose your room but know that the door that won't open is my bedroom. And as your father asked me, I can't enter the other bedrooms during your stay. My king has put some ward on it especially for that. It seems none of them have any trust in me." He added with a smile.

Harry and Selena exchange surprised look before going to choose their rooms.

The first two days were to discover their surrounding and became accustom to the vampyr. The three students were quickly adjusting and having fun with the young vampyr who were as curious about them as they were. Selena rapidly became friend with Glarya, a fifteen years old girl with starting grey eyes and black hair. The two girls were often seen sitting on trees talking. Harry for his part was trying to learn the vampyr way of fighting but he was having difficulties. Hermione was following a scholar named Pashir who was patient enough to satisfy her curiosity. The adults were more reserved and even after the second day were still afraid to spend time alone.

_"Tell me the truth my soul. How are you? "Asked Lucian an evening. Selena and he were sitting in front of the fire while Harry was with Junos a young vampyr.

_"I don't know. Everything has been so hard. Harry and dad have helped me but all that hate." She whispered before standing and going near the fire. The flames were hypnotic and she let all the tension leave. She hadn't let her mask fall in front of her brother or father. Both had saved her and she hadn't wanted to use their help again. But Lucian was different, he was her confident in those things with his infinite calm and wisdom. "I know that now my part is finished but even now it seems as if I haven't done enough. But I'm too tired to continue."

_"Come here my soul." Said Lucian stretching out his hand waiting for her to turn around and take his hand. She went to him with a sad smile and climb on his lap.

_"You know, when I'm with you it's almost the only time I can be myself. I don't have to be a sister or a daughter or the creator of the new treaty. I only have to be me, and you don't judge." Said Selena in a tired voice, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

_"Selena, your brother and father won't judge you or be disappointed in you if you let them see you like this you know. They want to be there for you. Your father was the same, always trying to be what everyone wanted him to be. Only your mother could force him to let go. But she usually got it done by yelling at him for not taking care of himself." He explained kissing her hair lightly.

Selena smiled a little and settled more firmly against his chest. Both of them stayed like this until Harry came back.

_"Hey! You won't believe what just happened!" Exclaimed Harry before letting himself fall on a chair. "Sunnydoor tried to explained to Junos that Vampyr's history was wrong and after having gain the attention of almost every vampyr around us he began accusing them of lying about the reason why wizards proclaimed vampyr dangerous." He said with a small laugh.

_"Is he dead?" Asked Selena frowning.

_"No luckily the Advisor Moryan took him aside and I think he explain in great details what almost happened because Sunnydoor was grey by the time everyone calmed."

_"Since we accepted humans in the clan we had five who went home scared or was sent back unconcious. I'm beginning to think they send us the stupidest in hope that we lose control. But it would be really stupid of them since without us they can't obtain certain magical elements. They would be useless trying to hunt for magical beast." Said Lucian laughing while imagining slow and clumsy wizards trying to hunt a griffin to gain feathers.

The two weeks passed without problem for the twins. Selena trained every day in combat with Krita, and having quiet moment with Lucian where both learned more about the other and their ever changing relationship. For Harry, he passed the time learning to hunt with Junos and others young vampyrs.

The two adults after some shaky days finally adjust to living with the clan and learning their culture.

The only problem was that Hermione and Selena had a raw, caused by the fact that Hermione was jealous about the knowledge Selena had about most of everything without really trying and the easy acceptance the clan had of her. Harry had known not to keep the two girls together for a long period of time but in seclusion with the clan he couldn't have done anything about it. So after a week studying together with the historian, Selena finally snapped and put Hermione and her jealousy in their place.

The other event was when all the humans were present to the King. The man had an ageless beauty with long rad hair and pale flawless skin. Harry and the King became like uncle and nephew both hit it off and every evening they passed time speaking. It had been a really good experience for Harry to meet someone could have an impartial view on him. Being the king made him hardly awe about speaking with the Boy-who-lived and being a Vampyr he had nothing to gain politically because he was with a Potter. So Harry could be himself and discuss everything with the King that he wouldn't dare say to his dad.

At the end of their stay Selena could see the change in her twin. He was more confidants and carries himself like a hunter and at the same time seemed lighter in spirit. And for her it really had been resting to be with Lucian. Their relationship was more peaceful the two of them knowing they were well suit to become soulmate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long time without new chapter but summer has been full and the next month will be too. But I will try to put the next one quicker .**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's a little hard to keep going between work and life and writing that I need a little words to a least tell me if i'm completly wrong with what i write or not.  
><strong>

**Hope you like reading this chapter I had almost forgotten Sirius so it's for him!:)  
><strong>

"_Mind speak between the twins"_

Chap 18

The ride on the train was really different than any others for the twins. All the others years it had been quiet and with few people who came to speak with them. But this year, it seems as if every student want to see them and try starting a discussion as if they always have been friends. It makes the twins angry, so after some time, they put a block on the door to try to deter the students. After that they had a good time with Neville and Hermione talking about their summers and what will happen this year.

_" Still now that the new minister makes few concessions, the treaty is working. Now everyone is hailing us as great peacemakers." Said Harry gritting his teeth. "Did you see all those morons who come speaking to us as if they never has insulted or attacked us the last two years? It's pathetic to see how none of them had the decency to apology for the way they treat us. And they expect to just be forgiven easily."

_"Stay calm Har, they will understand quickly that they aren't forgiven. We both know who are our friends so ignore the others." Replied Selena. She didn't want to think about how humans were fickle. Both know how people can be monster without real reason. She still have nightmare about their past especially now that she wasn't concentrating on the treaty. Both of them had flashbacks that summers. When the stress has passed both had time to really think about how they had been treated by peoples and it had been too close to their childhood to be ignore.

All of them were pulled out of their thought by the announcement that they were to change in their school robes.

The feast was horrible for the twin, both were pointed by student and whispers were heard all through the hall. But for Selena there had been a funny moment. When they went to sit, Harry followed her to the Slytherin table and had stopped short upon seeing Draco. Both had stayed staring at each other without speaking making everyone look at them not knowing what was happening. It had been a mental poke from Selena that had shaken Harry who had nodded before turning around and almost fled to his table.

After that Draco had asked everything about their summers and what Harry had been doing.

Selena had been amused to see the normally aloof Draco letting fall his mask and showing his interest in her twin. She was sure that if the boy hadn't been really good at masking his facial reactions he would have been like a blushing school girl asking about her crush.

The weeks passed slowly for the twins, they were swamped by student who want to congratulate them on the treaty saying things like they had support them all along.

At the great hall at the end of their tiring week Harry finally snap when another student went to pat him on the back.

_"I have enough!" He screamed standing. " Listen to me everyone. I'm fed up with you all! A lot of you were awful to Selena and me during the last two years! Some of you went as far as to throw hexes at us! If you think everything is alright because you finally realize we were doing what was right you're wrong! Stop harassing us trying to make it know that you are friend with us. For my part I know who are my friend and its people who support us since the beginning and it's the same for Selena. I'm warning you the next one who try to approach me trying to make me forget the past two years will be hex with everything I know!" he said catching the eyes of everyone before seating and resuming eating. The silence went on for few minutes before whispers broke everywhere in the Hall. Harry looked up and saw Selena smile at him before nodding. He relaxed knowing his twin was agreeing with him.

After his speech nobody was brave enough to speak to him except his friends and this was heaven for him. The teachers too change they interaction with him. Before they had been trying to make up to him but now they were back to normal.

It was few days after that news arrive for the twins. Severus called them to his rooms to discuss something with them so the next evenings, both were in front of the teacher's door.

Few minutes later the three were seat on the sofa with a cup of tea each.

_"I called you to give you news about your godfather." Said Severus without preamble.

Harry recalled what happened last year. During their stay in the Sanctuary, they had learnt the escape of Sirius Black. And after Severus explained everything about the situation, both twins had been angry about the betrayal this man had done to them. The beginning of that year had been hell for both of them has some of the public were almost saying that Sirius would became a hero if he killed the twins. The students had made fun of the fact that a know killer was after them and vowing they would tell him where to find them. But after a few months both twin where surprise to discover that Black had tried to enter the Griffin tower to run after a rat. So trying to understand what was really happening, they search for information about his motive in the script of his trial to discover that he hadn't be tried just trough in prison. And after few inquiries, they use theirs allies to catch the man and question him. It took only a week for the member of the treaty to catch him and put him in a secure location to interrogate him only to discover that he was innocent. So they help him finding the rat and Peter Pettigrew was tried for the betrayal of the Potter and the death of the few Muggle who had been killed during the explosion. It had been a big hit on the minister and the ministry had finally made their excuse to Black and organizes to have him in the hospital to recover from his stay in Azkaban. The twins hadn't been there to visit the man because the healers thought it would be a setback for him.

_"What about him? He is alright?" Asked Selena frowning.

_" The healers think he is good enough to meet you and asked that you come this week end. I'm reluctant to allow it but I know you want to meet him so if you want to go I will accompany you." Said Severus sneering at the thought of seeing that man. But he thought it would be a good opportunity to remind him that HE was the father of the man best friend's children.

_"I would like to go. I want to know more about him, he had been our parent best friend. It would be great to know more about them." Said Harry a little anxious, both twins had seen the way their dad reacted when Sirius was mentioned. So they tried to speak about him in private without Severus near.

The Saturday morning the twins and Severus were ready to go meet Black at the hospital. They had an appointment at ten in the morning so they had taken their breakfast and were now taking a portkey to the reception.

_"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the receptionist with a smile.

_"We have an appointment with one of your patient, Lord Black." Explained Severus scowling.

_"Right, go to your left and follow the yellow trail until you reach the nurse station. A nurse will then show you which room you must go." She explained before turning to another person who just arrived.

The three follow the instructions and soon found themselves before a door mark 'Private Room 124'.

_"Trust Black to use his name to have luxury." Sneered Severus before being scowled at by Harry.

Selena hid a small smile before knocking on the door and entered.

_"Little Seli! Harry! God you've grown!" Cried the man inside before standing and advancing on them intent on hugging them.

_"Of course they have grown. It seems that Azkaban hasn't improved your intellect Black." Said Severus with a sadistic smile at the flinch Black had at the mention of the prison.

_"Dad stop it please." Whispered Selena while almost hiding behind him. Severus seeing her like this decide to keep quiet not wanting to make it harder for her. While her fear of men had disappeared in general, it was always when meeting somebody she didn't know that seems to put stress on her.

_"I remember how Harry, you were always asking me to hold you while Selena, you were almost all the time seating on Remus watching his book like you could read it." Sais Sirius ignoring the greasy git. He had had some visits with Remus who had explained to him how Severus was a big part of the twin life and that he had to respect that, even if it was hard on him to do it.

_" We don't have any memories of that time." Said Harry with small voice. At first glance he could say that his godfather was a good man and a lot of fun so he didn't want to disappoint him.

_"Don't worry, I understand. It was those memories that help me keep sane. That and knowing I was innocent. And I can always tell you all about your first year." Answered Sirius a little sad. But he didn't let him get to him and soon harry and him were talking about everything while Selena was seating near Severus listening and sometimes participate a little.

Sirius had been made aware of the happenings of the few last years by the nurses and he was proud of what both children had done to help their world.

_"So now Remus is free to have a job and a family? It's awesome! You guys are really great! Your parents would be so proud!" He exclaimed. "And now that you are teens, you must have sweethearts no?" He added with a smile. He barked out a laugh seeing both becoming red.

_" I'm betrothed with Draco Malfoy and Selena has a vampyr mate who had known her real parents. " Said Harry still blushing. And seeing the smile disappear on Sirius face he became worry.

_"Malfoy? You're with Malfoy? What were you thinking Snape? Promising him to your death eater friend's son?" Sirius said red in the face and creaming.

_"Dad hadn't done anything, I have promise my brother to the boy he love. If you have a problem with someone you don't even have met; it's your call but you could at least try to know Draco before judging him from who is his father." Said Selena before Severus could answer.

Sirius stood still for a minute staring at the girl not knowing how to react. The past hours she had been shy and quiet to the point that he hadn't understood how she could have stood in front of the most powerful people in the world and negotiate with them but now he could see that she had a lot of hidden strength and a quiet air of authority that made him pause. While he had concentrated on Harry thinking he was the sword and shield for his sister, he now realizes it was a mistake all must have made. Only to be brought short when they hit the wall that was Selena will.

_"You know your role quite well. Harry must attire all attention thinking he is the threat while Selena made the kill." He said with a small smile not knowing how much what he said was true. "Evidently Harry is still a big danger but I think Selena is the one who slip through the shadow to make a big surprise. But back to Malfoy, while I don't know Draco I know Lucius and he isn't a good man. But you right I should meet him before taking a decision. When I can get out I would like to meet him." He finished trying not to alienate the twins.

_"It's almost funny to see him completely forget that you are with a vampyr, as if Lucian was a smaller threat than Lucius." Whispered Severus at Selena trying to make her smile. He was reward with a small giggle before she calmed. Everything was interrupted when to stomach made their presence known with rumblings.

_"I think we should go. Both must eat and they still have their homework for the week end to do." Said Severus while standing.

_"Sure but you will be back! Soon please I want to know more about both of you." Said Sirius looking at the twins who nodded before joining their Dad.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mind speak between the twins"

Chap 19

Between the speech Harry had done at the Hall about student stopping to harass them and their visit to Sirius, life was good for the twins.

Both were still top of their classes and they continue to practice their other type of magic. With the help of Professor Flitwick they had created few more spells or had learned to use some old one. They passed a good time with the diminutive professor who was always happy to train them or experiment with them.

At the same time to the despair of Selena and Severus, Harry and Draco were still avoiding one another while at the same time hounding them for news about the other. It was to the point that Severus want to force them into a cupboard and to keep them inside, the only reason he hadn't done it was the fear to remind Harry of his past. So after a month, he found some reason to give them a detention. Now he was waiting for both boys to enter his office. They was a saber-tooth-tiger sleeping at his feet, Severus was used to have Selena coming in his office after she had finished her homework. Most of the time she stayed in her tiger form, and just took a nap near him. Some students were always frightened to see a dangerous predator in the same room as them but after a few times most became used to it.

His musing were interrupted by a knock on the door, he lift his head to see the two young boys enter still avoiding looking at each other.

_" Good now that you're here you will begin your task for the evening. I need you to make an inventory of the class lab. One of you will count everything in there while the other take notes of it. Be very careful I need it to request what I need for class. I have prepared a check list for the one who will take notes." Seeing both nodded Severus point them the lab and put his mind on his markings. He was brought back to reality by a wet noise knocking his hand.

_"What do you want Selena?" He asked surprised.

The only answered he receives were few growls and licks. Not sure about it he asked a house elf to give her a bowl of water but she ignores it.

"Are you sure it will work? They both are stubborn." She asked in his head just laying the words before his Occlumency barriers.

_"I can't say but if I continue to give them join detention they will at least become comfortable with each other even if they don't speak to each other." Apparently satisfied with his answered Selena put her head on her paws and went back to sleep.

It was the end of October and near Halloween and nothing has change between the two boys letting Selena despair about them. But most of their attentions were on the arrivals of three schools for the tournament. The new minister had wanted to prove their new ideals by inviting the fourth school in Ireland which had been a secret one before the new treaty. This school had always been there but as they accept anyone without prejudice on race it had been hidden. Now with the treaty they had had a huge publicity about how they could join vampyr, weres and human without big problems. A lot of student has spoke about that school for the last month trying to imagine living with vampyr. What had made the twin and their friends laugh was how most of the girls were sighing at the idea of being seduced by a vampyr specially the muggleborns.

The day of the arrival was clear if a little chilly but everyone was outside waiting for the school to arrive.

The first were BeauxBatons with the carriage and beautiful girls, the seconds were the Durmstrang and their boat jumping out of the lake. Everyone was applauding point out people especially when they saw Krum in the front of the group. But Harry was watching the edge of the forest and was the first to see the big Nundu who were advancing with carriages trailing after them. A lot of student screamed seeing the giant black cats approaching them.

_"Keep quiet! The cats will stay in the forest and won't attack." Said a man who was going out of the first carriage putting his hand on the head of the cat nearer to him.

Without knowing what she was doing, Selena transformed in her animagus form and went to play with the cats which were a little more than two times her height. Seeing her, the cats began making strange noise sounding like almost a purr and a growl that was repeated by Selena. She rubbed her entire length against the front paw of one of the cats who sniffed her before licking her in one big sweep. Finally she settle against one purring and almost falling asleep while all students went out of the carriages laughing among themselves.

_"It seem like at least one of your student love our cats." Said the man leading his group near Headmaster Dumbledore.

_"Yes it would seem so. Welcome to Hogwarts Mister Daffin and welcome to all your students." Answered Albus smiling genuinely. While Albus was the representation of the loving grandfather, the man before him was the representation of what the muggleborns called Dracula. unnaturally beautiful with a dark aura of seduction and very dangerous.

_"Selena seems to be asleep, doesn't she sleep at night?" Asked a voice behind M. Daffin.

Daffin and the Headmaster turned toward the voice and while Daffin smile, Albus seems surprised.

_"I didn't know you would come Lucian. But welcome none the less." Replied Albus a little leery. Both have known each other for years because of Selena but the current never passed between them.

_" One of the students is the son of one of our Lord and knowing that I'm used to this school and your world, my king asked me to assure his security." Said Lucian with a little sneer. The only reason he said yes was because of Selena and it was also the reason he had been asked. The tension was high when a high-pitched yapping was heard before a white and violet blur jumped on Lucian who had time to brace himself for the impact.

Everyone watched as Lucian was holding a very large Tiger in his arm as if the cat wasn't heavier than a kitten.

_"Happy to see me I see." He said before putting Selena on the floor so that she could transformed.

_"Hi!" She said bouncing on her toes.

_"Headmaster Daffin let me present you Selena Potter-Emrys." Said Lucian.

_"It's an honor to meet you Lady." Said Daffin with a bow. "My school has a lot to thanks you for. Thanks to you we don't have to hide anymore. And me students are safer now and have hope for a better future."

_"Ho! You're quite welcome! My brother and I are happy to have helped so many people." Answered Selena with a big smile before turning toward Lucian. "Tell me you bought sweet! Please ! "Asked with a renew bounce in her small frame. Lucian laugh seeing everyone look at her as if she was mental.

_"Of course love. I'm not brave enough to see you without taking sweets with me." He said while taking out a small bag from his pocket. He didn't have time to properly giving it before it was taken from his hand by Harry who run away with it laughing and screaming thanks.

_"Hey! They're mine!" Selena cried to her brother. She quickly turns toward Lucian giving him small kiss on his jaw being too small to kiss his cheek before running after her brother.

_"I think I should make excuse for them but I won't. They deserve every moment of joy they can get after the last two years." Said Severus before nodding to Lucian and leaving all of them to stare after the twins.

During the week where everyone wanting to participate has to put their name for the choice, Harry could see the division in the school. While all the student from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang a near equal mix with the Hogwarts students but the Eire school was a little apart with some Hogwarts student who were hesitant to make contact. But most of the bigger group seems to be absorbed by the student from other race. Most of the girls were entrance by the beautiful vampyr and fae who seem oblivious. But Harry who made a point to speak with each as if nothing was different knows that they weren't oblivious of their effect on the others. His musing was interrupted by Selena who went to sit near him on the table, waiting for the selection of the champions.

_"It's almost funny to see all those girls making moony eyes to the boys especially when you can see the few mates bond that are trying to make itself known." She murmured to him.

At confuse look of Harry she show him telepathically how to see the bonds.

_"No!" He said before bursting out laughing, surprising everyone around them.

_" Why are you laughing?" Asked Hermione with a frown. "It a serious ceremony!" She had showing her disapproval.

_"We can see the future mating bond between students. Like, you see the tall blond fae? There are almost all the girls trying to catch his attention." Asked Harry, seeing nod, he added. "His mate is Fred and George."

_"Both?" She exclaimed with an almost disgusted moue.

_"There are a few reasons for two or more mate. Like if one of the mates is especially strong in magic or like here, Gemini Twins. You know that they have an already strong bond between them so if they have a destined mate, it must be together." Said Selena with narrowed eyes.

Their discussion was interrupt by the arrival of the Goblet, the Hall fell silent while Dumbledore went near it waiting for it give the name of the champions.

It was Krum for Durmstrang , Delacour for Beauxbatons, Cedric for Hogwarts and Drakyn for Eire school. While all the champions went to a different chamber under the applause of everyone the Goblet pulled another name surprising everyone.

_"Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore surprised before regaining his mind and looking for him.

_"I didn't put my name!" Whispered Harry urgently.

After few seconds of indecision, both twin stood up and were joined by Severus before going to the other room.

Chaos broke when they explained everything and everyone became silent when Dumbledore came.

_"Harry have you put your name?" Asked Albus.

_"No! I don't want to participate!" Cried Harry outraged.

_"Be honest boy! Of course you want to be a champion!" Exclaimed Headmaster Karkaroff scoffing.

After everyone made their thought known, Mad-eye moody Gave his theory about the reason of the event making everyone falls silent.

_"I'm sorry Harry but I'm afraid it's a magical contract. You will have to pass the test like all champions." Explained Albus appearing sad.

_"Of course not!" Exclaimed Selena who has been forgotten by everyone. "Since he didn't enter the contract all he have to say is that he don't accept the offer that is given to him. Because the magic see him like this, an opportunity offer to him by someone. So if he refuse and don't participate, the magic will think the contract null and void." She explained seeing all of their uncomprehending looks.

_"I refuse the offer!" Almost screamed Harry in a rush. Silence was oppressive in the room, only broken by a deep sigh. Harry turned toward the sound to see Severus finally relaxing since his name have been said.

_"Good, now we will let you continue without us." Said Severus directing the twin toward the door. They didn't wait for the other to gather their mind.

When they went back to the Hall, everyone asked what happened and Severus used a sonorus charm to explain everything wanting for everyone to know that Harry had escape the contract because he hadn't put his name. That seems to work because some exclaimed quite loudly that they have known at the begining that Harry couldn't have put his name.

**There I finished making few changes in the chapters. Mostly on the chapter 15 where there is more about the meeting with the Malfoy and the mariage contract. I hope you like it and please sed me review! And thanks a lot for the one who took the time to write a review It helped me finding the will to forge on despite the difficulty I have to find how to write what I want and my life that had been difficult this past year.**

**Bye next chapter soon I hope! If I stopped rewriting it! It's like the tenth times I've change it. :)**

**Ho! and last thing: I don't know if I put Harry with a second mate like his sister or not so If you have an idea on who or let him like this give me your opinion...And the same for Selena it can even be an OC in another race if you have an idea...**


End file.
